The Lost Gem
by Kali.Incarnate
Summary: She was created for a purpose and then lost to the ages. With no family and no guidance, she lived deep in the underground mines of Erebor until she was found. Under the Dwarf Prince, she learns part of who she is and the bond between them cannot be broken as Thorin insists she is his One to all. Nothing could come between them, except a fire-breather called Smaug. Thorin/OC.
1. Secret Birth

_I have too many stories going on now. I'll try to keep up with all of them. here's my new one, hope you enjoy it and aren't confused._

 ** _TIMELINE HAS BEEN CHANGED SLIGHTLY TO SUIT MY NEEDS, SUCH AS GLAURUNGS CREATION_**

 **Ch 1 Secret Birth**

"It is finished."

The dark voice rang out over the slag and rubble, as threatening as the volcanic fire below. A snowy white egg with black and blue marbling was raised into the air on claw armored hands. A snort of smoke and flame came close as Glaurung, the Father of Dragons, watched on with his great, big golden eyes.

"My Lord, was it wise to use a Elf for this?"

"Do you question me?" The same darkness filled voice questioned, as the voice rumbled through the underground room.

"Of course not, My Lord. I only worry of the success for your experiment. Do you think the child will survive, or even be able to serve you as a dragon?"

"You worry for nothing Sauron." The Dark Lord said, turning and he held out the delicate egg to his Lieutenant. "Take it, hide it so it can grow. They must not find out what this, it will be our greatest weapon."

"I will not fail you Lord Melkor."

"I know. Go, and return quickly." The Dark Lord Melkor said and he turned back around signaling Sauron to take his leave of him.

The egg was taken far away and hidden deep within the earth where no one could reach or find it. And there it stayed, for centuries. Sauron disappeared in shame when Lord Melkor was defeated and he was cast out before finding where his secret had been hidden. The earth shifted and when Sauron reappeared centuries later into the second age, he had long forgotten about his task in his madness of raising armies of Orcs, Trolls, and other creatures along with trying to corrupt the race of men to aid in his own task; to conquer Middle Earth. At his defeat by Elendil's hand, his body was gone and spirit weakened, then, there was none who knew of what was hidden in the Far East under a mountain cradled by many gems in the earth. Even the great dragon who had aided in its creation was now dead by a sword to his belly before the fall of Melkor.

Centuries passed by and the Second Age rose and fell with no knowledge of what slept and was yet to be born. Kingdoms were created and destroyed, wars were waged, and lands were claimed as time rolled into the Third Age. Almost two-thousand years into the Third Age, the mountain holding a secret was found and mined; turned into a new Dwarf Kingdom by the line of Durin. None knew what was hidden deep in the rivers of gems and precious metals, sleeping and waiting to be born. The dwarves dug deeper and deeper, creating tunnels and walkways of mines with no heed. It was one day in the year 2652 of the Third Age when a dwarf struck his hammer upon his chisel and discovered a new vein of gold, the strike shook the mountain and travel a hundred meters down to a cavern holding the most precious cargo of a precious Dark Lord.

The egg rocked and a fine crack hair-lined down the shell. Eventually, pieces of marbled shell gave way to pressure and movement. A creature never seen before tumbled out and rolled away on the hardened earth, sprawling out into the darkness. With a deep breathe, a high-pitched roar shook the hollowed out earth and reverberated up the mountain; stopping every miner and dwarf. When it stopped, the occupants of the mountain kingdom looked to one another in confusion. The mines were investigated and when nothing was found, an announcement that the occurrence must have been from the earth itself was given and eventually it was forgotten about.

For days, the newborn clawed at the walls of the accidental prison desperate for food. A winding tunnel was created from it digging as it crawled on its belly hoping for freedom, the little knowledge it had coming from its genetics. Mostly how to survive in that moment. Finally, the bleeding, clawed hand broke through the surface of the mountain and was immediately met by cold, brisk air. Wriggling out, the now two-week-old creature rolled down the small slope and claws were dug into the earth to stop itself.

Gold eyes blinked, two sets of eyelids opening and closing as the orbs looked up at the gray sky. Words, almost like memories, began rushing into its mind.

 _Sky. Snow. Cold. Food. Noise. Hide._

 _Prey._

Crouching on its belly at the last word, knowing instinctively it was associated with food and how it was so hungry. A low rumble echoed in its throat as claws carefully stepped over loose rocks toward the smell that signaled a meal. It reached a small brush near water and hid, glowing golden eyes surveying the area in front of it. The prey was making noise of some sort and running around with another of its kind. Wings shifted and a small snort escaped, making the leaves shake and draw the attention of the prey.

They spoke. And it understood. The two advanced on its hiding spot and a sense of nervousness overtook the creature and it lunged an attack. Twin screams rose and the little prey jumped away with wide eyes.

 _Dragon_.

That's what they called it. The smell of fear and excitement rolled off them and in turn made it excited, less nervous. One of them stepped forward with an outstretched hand as the other hissed out a word.

 _Sarayi_.

The advancing prey stopped as the creature growled and heard words again. _Shh, baby dragon_. The prey turned around and spoke again. _Fish_. That was food. The other handed over a fish from somewhere and the brave prey presented the offering to it. _Dragon_. An image of a fierce and monstrous creature filled its mind and sprayed fire.

 _Food. Eat._

The floppy food shook in front of its snout and it snapped out to grab it. It missed the first two times as the thing holding the food moved away in fear. The third time, small yet powerful jaw snatched the fish and bit into a finger as well. A cry went up as the newly recognized dragon gulped down the food, satisfying the hunger it felt for two weeks. Magic shimmered around its snow white scales and midnight blue wings, twisting and shifting its body as the fish was devoured. When the air cleared, the two previous prey were staring at a young human. Naked.

 _Naresh. Look away, it's a girl._

Girl. It heard that word and then recognized the thing in front of it as a human girl of Men. The other was a boy. It was a Girl? Gold eyes looked down and instead of seeing claws attached to wings, there were scraped hands and arms with a lining of scales. No, it was a Dragon. It fell back and saw white legs of flesh instead of scales and claws.

 _Lapis_.

It bared its teeth at the two humans. What was that word?

 _Lapis, that's what I'll call you._

The girl gave it a name. She took a stepped towards the newly named creature who scrambled back further and pain laced up its arms and legs. It was a Dragon, why wasn't it a Dragon? On hands, knees, and feet, it ran; faster than the two chasing it could keep up and seeing where it was running to hide. Finding the entrance to the tunnel, it slid in easily and pushed the dirt and rocks to cover the hole to hide. Vibrations ran over its skin and the smell of the two humans tickled its nose.

 _Lapis!_

No. They weren't going to get in. They were food and not Dragon, they were not to be trusted.

Days, weeks, and years passed by and the mountain was changing around the dragon who was hiding beneath the mountain. The dragon had come to recognize that it was in fact, female, a girl. No matter what form she was in. The human body she had changed into was stuck for the first twenty years as she had no idea how to turn back into a dragon. She grew as a human, still small enough to fit into the original tunnel she had dug to go find food. Always at night where there no others that could catch her and would play in the stream to catch fish. When the snow came, she blocked the entrance with more rock than usual and curled up on the shell fragments, leaves, and gemstones she had gathered.

For five months every year, she slept; hibernated and dreamed. Information gathered in her mind and taught her lessons from thousands of years ago. The constant reoccurring dream was filled with smoke, fire, and a voice telling her how important she was and would change the future. It was a dark booming voice, laced with power and malice and it made her tremble while she slept. In the twentieth year, almost spring time, a great power filled the mountain and slid over the sleeping girl, changing her back into a dragon. When she woke and stretched, she found it impossible to move. Her gold eyes glowed and in the darkness saw her claws and scales once more. A roar of frightened excitement rumbled the mountain, causing the same effect as it had twenty years ago with its occupants.

Unable to leave the little cavern now, she had no choice but to claw herself another tunnel and make the cave bigger. This tunnel went the other direction and was going to be big enough for her human form to walk through if she was able to change back. Her claws tore through earth, stone, and metals until a word screamed in her head.

 _Stop!_

To which she did. It was an instinct, random words and information popping up as though someone was with her and knew what would happen. She hunched down and listened, breathing in. Not far on the other side of her carved tunnel were creature, people. Nothing she knew about and therefore was a threat. Shifting her much larger body, she wrapped her neck around the side of her body. This wouldn't do, how would she avoid threats if she was so large? A tingling sensation ran down her back and limbs and a moment later, she was sitting in her human form. Large eyes took in her soft flesh and long limbs, how had she changed? How would she dig with no claws? Her thoughts were so intent, so wanted, that before her eyes, her long fingers morphed back into claws. They flexed and then she struck the ground beneath her, dirt and rock flying up around her.

This will work.

* * *

 _so let me know, like before I hope nothing was confusing. If it was, please leave or send a note so I can fix it. Leave a review, let me know your thoughts._


	2. The Meeting

_Thank you everyone for reading and your those who posted reviews. Very happy to see what you all thought of the idea._

 **Ch 2 The Meeting**

Over time, the dwarves delved deeper, down into the dark and threatened the home of the dragon living below. She was careful though, adapting to their invading ways and learning their languages, knowing where to go and not or cause a commotion to make them think that spot was unstable. Over 100 years had passed since her birth but it was of no consequence, time meant nothing. As the years passed, she had learned how to control her shifting from human to dragon and pieces between. Often, in the dead of night, she would crawl out from one of her tunnels and grow her wings in human form to fly up to the clouds.

Never did she contact another human or the dwarves, as she knew them to be now, and simply rose and dove in the night air. It was freedom she clung to, coming to ignore the voice in those times that told her to stay hidden. To let no one know of her. But she was careful, the smell of human and dwarf were easily detectable, and her eyes saw further than any creature alive. At times she felt guilty since the voice had never led her astray, but sometimes…sometimes she wished it would leave her alone.

On one particular day, the wish was stronger than before as she looked around the edge of the tunnel she had carved a small opening in to sneak out. She wanted to see if the gems and metals when further and if there were different kinds. Her room she had been born in had little piles of different color jewels and her favorite ones making up her bed. The voice was echoing stop in her mind and she shook her head to try and rid herself of it. She wanted to explore the mines, and nothing was going to stop her. The routines of the dwarves were simple to figure out; they woke early, mined, went to sleep late. Only ever stopping on certain day, for what she wasn't sure but keep a keen eye and ear out for trouble. Right now, it was late and the sounds of chisel had been silent for some time. Edging out further, she looked around cautiously.

No one was there. With a smile, she silently treaded the narrow walkways and took in the twinkling lights of the gems in the darkness. Higher and higher she walked, collecting a few jewels that caught her eye, never noticing someone coming towards her.

Thorin stalked through the mines, trying to clear his head after a trying day with his Grandfather. He was falling further into madness and there seemed to be little or nothing that could be done for him. Even his father, Thrain, had given up trying to talk to his father about his actions. Not heeding where he was walking, he went deeper and deeper into the earth, lost in thought. That was until his pathway was blocked and he focused on what was before him. It was a young woman, with skin as pale as the moon and unbound hair to her knees that was such a dark blue it almost looked black. But it was when she turned, and her eyes caught his, did his breath catch. Golden orbs that could rival the precious metal bore down on him and widened in surprise.

His chest tightened as he looked her over and saw she wore no clothes. Scars littered her pale skin, her body dipped and curved sinfully, and as far as he could see, she was hairless except for what was on her head. Neither moved, Thorin was too entranced and she appeared unsure of what to do next. Swallowing with a dry throat, Thorin spoke first.

"Who are you? How did you get down here?" Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't anything like what he experienced next.

"I am no one and I have always been here. This is my home."

It was a simple, riddled sentence but how she spoke, the velvet tone that said it, he was hooked. The hypnotic lyre of her voice clouded his vision. "What's your name?"

"I have none, but I was once called Lapis by another. Do you have one?"

He was drowning in her voice, it muddled his senses and pulled him to her. One foot placed in front of the other, he advanced upon her. Thorin was almost an arm's length away when a loose stone caught his boot and caused him to stumble, right over the side of the walkway the looked down into the mines. He fell backwards, never looking away from the divine woman; even as she dove after him and wings sprouted from her back, dropping the gems she had collected. The fall came to an abrupt stop as she caught Thorin and directed them to the side of the carved out mountain and landed on another walkway. Thorin's head slammed against the rock and was unconscious a moment later. Not knowing what to do, she waited crouched at his side with her wings out ready to flee.

After a bit, he began to stir. A soft moan of pain had her focus closer as his eyes fluttered open. Confused blue orb flickered around him and stopped when he saw her. They widened further upon seeing the large dark blue wings with white traces and Thorin sat up, wincing at the pain in his head.

"You have wings."

It wasn't a question or a statement, more of an accusation. One she didn't catch. Instead, she looked over her shoulder and spanned her wings out, shaking them and causing a slight breeze to ruffle her hair. The movement took Thorin's attention away from them and to the long hair swaying in front of her body. That was naked. He couldn't help himself as he dragged his eyes over her long, pale legs crouch by him that were visible through her long hair that mostly covered her torso and arms and was the same blue as her wings. His gaze stopped on her face, entranced by her golden eyes that made his heart skip a beat and breath became short, a dull ache forming in his chest. There was a connection between the two of them.

"What are you?"

Her head tilted at the repeated question. "I am me, you are you."

"My name is Thorin." He paused, "A normal girl doesn't have wings."

"Truly?" Said wings moved at his statement.

"Only dragons have wings…" Thorin's face fell. "You're a dragon," he whispered.

Her face remained blank. "I've been called a dragon before, many seasons ago."

Thorin was baffled, he hadn't come across a shifting dragon in his studies or heard them mentioned. Her eyes drew him in again, like liquid gold; calling to him. There wasn't much light down here, only random torches to light the way enough for the dwarves in the morning. He shifted, sitting on his knees, without taking his gaze away from hers and reached a rough hand out to her hair. An overwhelming need to touch her filled him and he forgot everything he knew about how dangerous Dragons were.

Her wings spread out behind her again as she stared down the hand that was coming towards her. Having no idea what the dwarf was going to do, she prepared to fly away and down into the mines. Thick fingers picked up a section of her hair and danced through the soft strands. She tilted her head curiously at the gesture. Was this a Dwarf ritual?

"How can a Dragon be so beautiful?"

She had no answer for him for she knew none. Aside from the two children she had thought were prey decades ago, he was the only other being she had talked to since being born. His hand released her hair and came towards her face and she leaned away minutely. He stopped for a second, staying still as she eyed his hand like it was a weapon. Slowly, his hand reached her cheek and fingertips caressed her skin. Rough skin caught on the tiny scales on her jawline near her ear and Thorin marveled how her skin was as soft as her hair. A purring rumble came from her and a smile lit up his face as her eyes closed and he dragged his thumb across her bottom lip and stroked the long column of her throat. His hand dropped lower, to the exposed top of her breast, and her eyes reopened; the intense color boring into him and caused him to forget himself. His wandering hand went to the back of her neck and he leaned in, his eyes on her lips.

She waited, not sure what was going on but knew what the Dwarf was doing felt heavenly. Her eyelids were slipping down again as he came closer.

 _NO!_

The voice echoed in her head and had her falling back from the verocity of its anger. Flames filled her vision, hateful and full of vengeance. It tore her away from the Dwarf and over the edge of the walkway, down into the darkness where her domain was hidden. She didn't look back, o ly focusing on getting away as fast as she could to appease the angry voice in the mind.

Thorin stared down into the abyss of mines, stunned. What had happened? And how was he going to find her again?

"Lapis."

* * *

 _so let me know what you all thought, it isn't gonna be heavy romance, just a little one with maybe a scene. Undecided at the moment. Don't be discouraged, this will have adventure and Smaug._


	3. Research

**Ch 3 Research**

Down deep in the earth, in a secret cavern, a pearl white and midnight blue Dragon was curled up on its little horde nest, its head buried under the wings wrapped around the body next to its belly and tried to ignore the fire burning in its head. No thought could be given about the dwarf without rage pouring from the inferno and she only wrapped her wings closer around her with a whimper. What had she done wrong? Was she supposed to remain ever alone, hiding from every being alive?

The fire calmed down at her thought, soothing her somewhat and the roaring receded. Why was there so much fire, she couldn't even get a spark or puff of smoke to come out when she was in dragon form. The information rattling around in her head said dragons breathe fire, or if they didn't they were wingless. She was neither. As she calmed from being mentally attacked, her muscled relaxed and she fell asleep. For days.

Hundreds of feet above where she slept, Thorin was going through every book in Erebor's library trying to find any information on dragons. That was, when his father wasn't dragging him away to see to royal matters. Thousands of pages and hundreds of books took up resident in the large room and yet, he found nothing. There was only one book that held decent information and it told of fire-breathers that lived in mountains and caves, seeking out treasure and destroying anything in its path that might take the gold and gems it sought. The book was thrown away in disgust, falling to the ground where Thorin glared at it. That wasn't his Lapis.

His. When had she become his? And how? He fell back into the chair behind him and crossed his arms, still glaring at the book. Where was she living in the mountain? He searched all the levels he could, by walkway and ropes, and still found no unexplained openings where she could be. It was almost three weeks later and Thorin yearned to see her again, to know why she had run away, and why she looked to be in pain. A Dragon who said someone had named her Lapis, a beautiful name and the namesake gem matched her hair color. Who had named her? There had to be a record somewhere of a shifting dragon since one had come to live under the mountain. Maybe Dale had something that could be useful. It wouldn't be hard for him to go, maybe not mention it to his grandfather, but dwarves went to trade goods all the time with the people of Dale and his father went occasionally. So yeah, why not? Tomorrow, he would go with the tradesmen to Dale and see their library and records.

Bright and early the next morning, Thorin snuck down to the entrance and joined the group of dwarves heading out with their wagons. The few dwarrow next to him noticed his presence and looked at him in question to which he merely smiled and looked ahead. He was young for a dwarf to be wandering around be himself, especially being a Prince, but they wouldn't say anything. It was a small trek to the city and he separated from the group before they reached the town square and to the building his father had pointed out to him some years ago when Thrain had taken him on a visit. The city folk ignore him for the most part, a few glances were thrown his way out of curiosity, but no one tried to stop him.

At the top of the steps, Thorin was greeted by an older gentleman in scholar robes. While he wasn't blocking the way, he stopped and waited for the man to speak since this wasn't his city.

"Prince Thorin, what can I do for you?"

Thorin frowned, "How do you know me?"

"Our cities are closely tied, your Majesty, a fair amount of people here know who you and your family look like. Now, what can I do for you?"

After a moments hesitation, he replied. "I was looking for more information about dragons, there wasn't a lot of information in Erebor."

"Dragons?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

A hand came up to stroke the short gray beard. "No, but it isn't a regular or popular topic. Is it educational or preparing for something?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course. We have books, not a lot of details mind you, just don't hold onto any hope for something you are looking for. Dragons are a secret and dangerous race of creatures, what little we know was gathered over the ages."

"Thank you for your concern, may I enter now." Thorin didn't so much ask as he did demand and stared at the old scholar until he stood aside and gestured for Thorin to enter before him. He was led down a hall and into a vast, windowed room filled with books, scrolls and maps. "How do you have so much, Dale isn't an old city."

"Some is our history, town regulations, then history of Middle Earth, the Valar... a lot of what you see here was brought either as a gift orcontribution by those who have lived here."

Thorin nodded and looked around. "Is it all together or am I just to read everything in here?"

A smile appeared on the wrinkled face. "We actually have an organized system, created about 50 years ago, by my predecessor." He walked over to a large cabinet and opened one of the drawers, fingering through the files. "A list of books pertaining to the subject, dragons. They should be in the same area, mostly. Good luck, Your Maesty. Should you need me, my name is Bede."

"Do you have a title?" Thorin asked while he looked over the list.

"Of sorts, but I prefer my name most times."

That was all the answer he received and was left alone with his task.

The day wore on and Thorin was only partway through the books by midafternoon. So far, he had found very little. The only difference in information from Erebor was one of these books had a history of older dragons. He scrubbed his face with his fingers, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. This as like a study session with Balin or his father on dwarf traditions and history. His stomach rumbled, telling him he hadn't had food yet today.

"Sir Bede." A moment later, the scholar stepped into the room. "Is there somewhere I can buy some food?"

"There is a pub down the lane, however it is growing late and your tradesmen will be leaving soon. Perhaps you should leave for the day." Seeing the look the young dwarf cast around him at the books, he sighed. "I will leave your research here for a week and if you don't return by then, you will have to start over."

"I would greatly appreciate it," Thorin murmured. He stood and stretched from sitting down for hours.

"If you would tell me what you are looking for exactly, I could help narrow your search." Bede offered.

He hesitated, looking up at the man. He didn't want to be questioned by his father or grandfather why he was looking into such a subject. "I was looking for more history and if they had the ability to shift into a person like you or I."

Bede squinted and his mouth pinched in thought. "Dragons are a great and powerful race of creatures, not much is known about them since they tend to kill rather then answer questions. How did such a question come to you?"

Thorin shrugged, thinking for a moment. "We know of them but no one has seen one in hundreds of years that I could find. I thought maybe there was a reason, like they could blend in."

"An interesting thought, but to my recollection, no such information lays in these books. People have assumed dragons have simply died out with only one or two left in the world."

He slumped into the chair, looking at the books before him in frustration. If no one knew if dragons could shift, what of his Lapis?

"However..."

Thorins head jerked up at the word. "What?"

"There was a story my grandmother would tell me when I was a boy, about when her and her brother were children and they found a female dragon. Said it could turn into the most beautiful person she had ever seen. But no one ever took the story seriously since her brother denied it ever happening and besides, there has been no appearance of a dragon here ever."

Now he was really curious, his heart jumping into his throat. "How was it so beautiful?" Thorin asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"She said it transformed into a girl with the palest skin that could rival snow, eyes like gold, and hair the color of a blue gem."

"A blue gem?" His heart slipped a beat at the description.

"Yes, said that was how she named it. Insisted that it was almost the same color as a Lapis stone."

Thorins swore his heart was in his throat in that moment. Someone else had seen his dragon before, and by the sounds of it, a very long time ago. If he was to go by what the scholar said, that there was no information and only a tall tale, he was on his own to try and figure out his lovely dragon. "I'll try and be back by the end of a week, thank you for your help."

"My pleasure, have a good evening, Your Majesty."

"You as well."

The two have each other parting gestures and Thorin met up with the wagons at the front gate, a few more noticing him than the morning. He didn't notice them though, so lost in his thoughts that his feet automatically took him home and was surprised when he was ushered across the bridge.

* * *

 _also another chapter up. Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments, please continue leaving reviews, I love them very much. Thanks._


	4. Want Me To Show You

_DELICATE EYES DON'T READ! that is all, enjoy_

 **Ch 4 Want Me To Show You?**

Durin's day came and went, Thorin staying occupied by way of his father who hadn't been please to find out he had snuck out to Dale without telling anyone. The first snow had fallen and Thorin still hadn't seen his dragon, no matter how much he searched. There was too much area to cover down in the mines and his time was limited to sneaking away at night, or if no one noticed he was missing during the day. So here he was again, a week after the celebration, staring down into the deep cavern that was barely visible with the torch lights. Thorin ran a hand through his hair and resisted the urge to stomp his foot like a dwarfling. Okay, maybe he was barely into adolescents but that didn't give way to him acting like a child.

He needed fresh air. And a walk.

It wasn't a hard task sneaking out of Erebor, he had learned the structure of the kingdom well just in case they needed to escape and attack. The only guards he needed to avoid were the ones walking the ramparts and he quickly but quietly slipped over the edge and down the statue of his ancestor. He hopped among the stones to the bridge where he pressed against the wall and waited for the sentries to walk the other direction. Tugging his cloak around him further, Thorin ran as quietly as he could across the bridge and to the right along the river that ran along the mountain. Once out of sight of the kingdom gates, Thorin slowed and took a deep breath, looking up at the star filled sky. It was peaceful, quiet, with the bite of winter chill in the air. It was going to snow again tomorrow, he could smell it in the air already.

Lost in thought, Thorin continued to follow the river around the mountain. About a quarter way around, a strange sound whispered to his ears and he looked around the moonlit terrain curiously. It sounded like the flap of wings and drew his attention up to the sky again. A shadow against the night sky, a large creature glided high in the air dipping and diving. Thorin's jaw nearly dropped when he realized it was Lapis. She was just a dot in the sky and he was rooted to the ground watching her. It was the most peaceful feeling he had ever had before, probably for both of them. He knew exactly when she noticed his presence. She had folded her wings and made a deep dive to earth, pulling up about 100 feet from the ground, gliding evenly until her body jerked and wings flew out backwards to stop her flight. He watched as her enormous wings flapped to keep her place in the air as her head looked for him.

Gradually, she lowered herself to the ground and gently landed not far from him. Thorin cautiously moved forward, slowly walking as he wasn't sure what she would do in this form. He could see her much clear now with the full moon above him and from feet away, her eyes watched him warily and wings fluttered as she shifted on her claws. Stopping a few feet away, Thorin extended his arm towards her and waited. With narrowed eyes, she lowered her head slowly until it was inches from his fingertips. He could feel the warm air coming from her snout as he brushed his hand down the length of her nose, looking into her golden eyes.

" **Bunmel**."

The name was whispered and she cocked her head at the word. He knew she didn't know what it meant but that was fine, he could teach her khuzdul. His hand ran down the soft scales of her neck and he stepped forward, standing under her as he caressed further and felt the same purr as before vibrating beneath his hand. Her neck moved away and she delicately nudged him to moved away with her head. Once he was a few feet away, Thorin stared on in fascination as her dragon form twisted and shifted, changing into her human for that was now crouched before him. Her beautiful hair was draped around her body, covering her as her wings would have done, and curtained her as she stood.

"Lapis." She tilted her head at him again when he said the name.

"Do you like the name?" Her melodic voice captured his attention more, drawing him a step closer.

"It is you better than any name I could think of to suit you." Another step taken.

"Then what was it you said before?"

" **Bunmel** , it means my beautiful one." Another step, he could see the glow of her eyes.

"Yours?" Her right hand played with a section of her hair thoughtfully.

"Mine, if you want to be?" Thorin added in a hurry, not wanting to frighten her.

"What does it mean to be yours?"

Dear Mahal, he could see her body and it hit him more than before in the mines. "It means… I would take care of you, feed and clothe you, give you a family and home."

"I have a home," she said neutrally. "What do you mean, clothe me?" Her eyes ran over him, "Is it what you have? Your fur?"

Fur? Oh, his cloak. "Sort of, we wear clothes to ward of temperature and predators. And because that is just what we do, we cover ourselves."

"I'm a predator, why would I need them?"

Because he would rip the eyes out of anyone who saw her. Thorin blinked at the violent thought in surprise, where had that come from? "If you were to meet others, they would expect you to be covered."

She blinked at him in confusion, "Why would I want to see anyone?"

Thorin didn't answer as he gaze dropped when a breeze tugged at his clothing and lifted her hair up, displaying what was hidden. His mouth felt dry, she had no idea what she was doing to him. Maybe. He heard her inhale sharply and looked up to see confusion warping her face again.

"Why do you smell different now?"

He looked down at himself, holding back from adjusting his pants that were tight in the front now. "I'm not sure," Thorin answered after clearing his throat. "What does it smell like?"

She took a step towards him this time and almost closed the distance between them, only a foot remained and Thorin was struggling not to do so. He watched as she leaned in, her nose almost touching his neck as she inhaled deeply. Thorin grit his teeth and fisted his hands when he felt her soft nose running along his skin slightly. Standing straight again, she looked him over again, this time her eyes caught on the bulge of his trousers. "Are you breeding right now?"

Choked laughter spilled from Thorin at the direct, and odd, question. "Not exactly."

"You smell similar to the animals during their time."

Of course she would connect the two, she had never been around people of any race. "Dwarves, Men, Elves, we don't have specific…. _breeding_ times." Mahal, this was strange. "When we see someone we are attracted to, or our other half, we desire them."

"And you desire me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. She understood why but not quite the how and Thorin was half glad for that. His voice was low and gruff when he answered her, "Yes."

"Why?"

"By the Valar," this woman was going to kill him. The incessant question about her and him were going to drive him wild, especially if that damned breeze didn't stop uncovering her. "Does there have to be a why? When you watched those animals, did they talk of why one was chosen?" He wasn't sure why himself and the only explanation he thought of was that she was his One, and that was highly improbable.

As far as he knew.

"No, I've only seen it a few times and the males always put on a fantastic display to attract females or they were breeding and attracted males." Eyes flickered over him, "Do you have a display for me?"

Oh, he had something to display for her. His forefinger and thumb pinched the bridge of his nose and Thorin took a deep breath. "It doesn't exactly work that way with us."

"Then what do you do?"

Another damn question. He looked up to the moon again and a wicked smile flitted across his lips. Thorin looked back at her, the gold of her eyes still glowing in the dark. "Would you like me to show you?"

The voice in the back of her mind was oddly silent so far and she was more than curious of what dwarves did to find a mate. She nodded her head in consent. His hands first threw the fur he wore over him to the ground before they came up to her face. Fingers traced the few long scars that ran across her skin from when she was young and digging tunnels, they moved from her cheeks to her neck and over her shoulders where her hair was gathered and pushed behind her. His rough fingertips traced the line of scales that wrapped around her arms, stopping at her wrist and moving to her hips where two patches of scales were on either side and arrowed down to spiral around her legs the same way.

Thorin dropped to his knees as his hands followed the smooth, shimmery dragon scales. His legs already had a shake to them from his excitement and his heart sped up as his eyes were almost level with her breasts. He dragged his hands back up, running them flat across her skin and up her belly to the pale globes rising and falling with each breath. They filled his palms perfect when he cups them and finally received a response from her as his thumbs scraped over her nipples. He heard her intake sharply and her stomach clench, making him grin in triumph. Without a word about it, he continued by pressing a kiss on the valley between her breasts, his small beard scraping her skin lightly.

Her skin was cold as Thorin ran his lips down her belly, his hot breath making her shiver. Unsure of what to do, she placed her hands on his shoulders, fingers tangling in the black hair, and watched the dwarf at her feet through lidded eyes. His tongue licked the curve of her hip bone where it met her scales and her stomach clenched again. These feelings were completely foreign, and she had no idea how to process them. His hands and mouth moved further south, gripping the sides of her legs as the hot wetness of his mouth moved between them. Her legs shook and each breath she drew in was heavier than the previous as his teeth scraped at the delicate skin. When his thumbs ran between her legs and drew up, a crying growl came from her at the delicious sensation rippling through her. This was nothing that she had ever seen the animals do, it was always quick and abrupt not drawn out.

She didn't notice the upward flick of his blue eyes before he buried his head between her legs, sucking and lightly biting her hidden jewel that he now treasured more than actual gems. Her muscles spasmed and his large hands grasped her round butt as she fell against him. Thorin twisted and none too gently landed them on his cloak that had been tossed on the ground. With one long lick and a scrape of his teeth, she came undone. Her legs squeezed around his head and her nails scraped his shoulders so hard Thorin thought they might have turned into claws. His dragon let out a high pitched cry before her limbs fell to the ground. He pressed a kiss to her trembling thigh with a smile.

"Did I do well?"

A growl emitted from her and he looked up cautiously before noticing she wasn't angry, but aroused. And her hands were indeed claws. His back must be shredded. Thorin was unprepared when she lunged for him and they rolled on the ground, fighting for dominance. She was strong but he knew what she needed, instinctively, almost as though he was born with the knowledge. He pinned her down on her belly with her wrists caught in his hands behind her back as he kneeled behind her with his hard-on pressed into her lifted ass. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath as she growled and struggled beneath him.

"Stop." The commanding voice had her doing just that and a whine rolled out. "My Lapis, **Bunmel** , you are mine now."

All she could do was nod.

* * *

 _*cough cough* okay, in all seriousness, I didn't mean for it to go that far but i'm deprived right now and this is what happens. the next chapter will progress more._


	5. Her Home

_I continued this after the last chapter and now I think that was a bad idea. but enjoy_

 **CH 5 Her Home**

When she was calm and relaxed, they fell asleep curled up on his cloak. Morning frost covered them and the sun rose over the peaks, shining down and caused Thorin to groan, moving to cover his eyes. When his arm struggled to lift itself to shield his eyes, he cracked them open to see what the issue was. Lapis had his arm trapped under hers and was hugging it to her chest, curled up like a kitten. A smile lifted his lips for a second until he realized they were outside, on the side of the mountain, where anyone could find them. Granted, it wasn't every day that someone took a walk that far but the last thing he wanted was someone to see his dragon, naked.

"Lapis." He shook her body that was holding his arm hostage. The only response was her tightening up further and Thorin sighed. With little effort, he curled his arm slightly and rolled her in his lap, Thorin now sitting cross legged. She was beautiful in the morning light, her pale skin shining and dark hair spread around them. He shook her again, "Lapis." He called out the name louder with no answering response. How was he to wake her up?

With his free hand, he moved her heavy hair away to expose her neck and nuzzled the skin, biting lightly on her small ear. She shifted at his ministrations, making him sigh as she moved against his bulge that hadn't been satisfied last night. Wondering if she was just a heavy sleeper, Thorin moved his hands to test his theory. The trapped hand moved to cup a breast while the other skimmed the flesh on the inside of her thighs and she moved again. He tucked his face into her neck sucking and nipping as she slowly woke, fingers flexing and kneading his arms. When his fingers touched that spot between her legs, her eyes flew open and a growl rumbled in her chest again. Thorin tightened his arms around her and rubbed his fingers deftly with scraping his teeth against her shoulder. When she started bucking against him, he rolled them forward so she was trapped beneath him again and braced them with his forearm as he continued to stroke her and her growls grew wilder. Soon, she shook and screamed, coating his hand as she rocked her hips against him.

He was sure of it now, she was going to kill him from lust.

Falling back on his shins, he held her steady, palming her butt as her shaking diminished. "Good morning Lapis."

She looked over her shoulder at him, her pupils in slits and fangs evident in her mouth. "Is that what you are going to call me from now on?"

"That or **Bunmel**."

There was no room for discussion in his tone and she ignored it, turning over and stretching on her back. "Why did you wake me?"

"We are outside and the sun is rising, we need to return to the mountain." Although how he was going to get back inside without someone seeing him was another question. Thorin looked her over, "How do you get outside?"

"I have a tunnel." She said it so simple, as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Would you show me?" Thorin rose an eye at her suspicious expression. "Just in case, I can't be see returning and I want to know where you sleep in case something happens."

Lapis stared at him for a moment, waiting for a voice to scream at her. Instead, it was almost resonating smugness. She stood and shook the grass and leaves from her hair, "Come."

Thorin stood and did the same to his clothes, taking a deep breath when he brushed off his pants. He was going to take care of that later in private. He followed Lapis closely as she jumped the stones in the river to the other side, around the small bushes littering the mountain side, and up the curve where a landslide of rocks lay. She started moving aside the largest ones and revealed a decent size opening that he could easily fit through.

"How far is it?"

"I don't know distance, but deep enough no one can find me."

"How do you know where to go, can you see?"

"I can see in the dark as well as I do in the daylight. Come, I have to return the rocks to their positions."

Thorin crawled in and discovered it was tall enough for him to stand, probably just big enough for Lapis in her dragon form to fit through. He watched as the light of dawn was slowly disappeared stone by stone until he was lapsed into darkness. When her cool hand touched his, he had to hold himself back from attacking.

"Come." Her hand tugged his and Thorin followed blindly in the dark.

The ground was dug out at an angle, a slight decline that made him nervous. He didn't know how far or how long they traveled for and stumbled when he ran into Lapis when she came to a halt. "What is it?"

"We are in my home."

"Bunmel, I can't see anything." He could almost hear the frown appearing on her face and her hand let go of his. He heard clattering and footsteps moving around, he tried to follow her movements with his ears and was still surprised when she grabbed his hand and pressed smooth stones into the palm. "What is this?"

"It is whatever you use to light your fire with, I took them many seasons ago curious to find out what they were. However, I couldn't find the trick to start one."

Interesting. Thorin wondered how many years ago she took the flints. "Do you have a torch?" His other hand was lifted and he felt the cold metal against his skin. "Can you hold it while I light it?" her small hands wrapped around his briefly before taking it back. Feeling where it was held, Thorin struck the flint together a few times, taking a few tries to land the sparks on the oiled rag. Finally, it took and the cavern was bathed in light. He saw her face clearly again and saw the awe while she stared at the fire.

"I wish I could create fire."

That stunned Thorin more than when he first met her. "You can't breathe fire?"

Lapis shrugged her shoulders, "Haven't been able to so far."

Amazing. He tore his gaze from her face and looked around the room she called home and was struck once again. Small piles of different colored gems littered the floor randomly and in the center was one large pile of gems, metal, grass, and leaves. He could only assume it was her bed as it was dipped in the middle, a smooth curve that would hold her dragon form perfectly. He moved closer and spied shimmering white fragments.

"You were born in this room."

"Yes."

A simple answer but it just now took that she was born _in_ the mountain. "How did you get here?"

"I was put here."

Thorin spun on his heel, "What do you mean?"

"I was made and then put here."

"By your mother."

"No, someone else."

He stared her down, anxiousness crawling up his throat. "Lapis, how do you know this?"

She frowned at him, "I have memories from someone like me, from the past."

"A dragon."

"Yes."

Thorin paused for a moment, looking her over, "Do you know who your parents are?"

"No."

Silence fell between them as Thorin looked around again. He was tired and still had a ways to go till he reached the first floor of Erebor. And now he had more research to do. "How do I leave?"

She regarded him with a blank expression and pointed to a tunnel at his left. "That one will take you to the mines, but there is no walkway or ropes."

"How did you get up to where I found you then?"

"I flew."

Everything was so simple to her, Thorin was almost envious. "How am I supposed to get to where I need to be?"

"Oh." Pause. "I could carry you."

The image of her carrying him on her back as she was now flitted through his head and some of the tension left his body at the hilarity. "I'm not sure."

"I can fly perfectly through the mountain, I've done it before."

Thorin almost sensed the defensiveness in her tone. He stepped forward and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "I mean no offense."

"You want to return home, I can help you."

He smiled, "Okay. Just don't drop me." He moved aside so she could lead the way down the tunnel that was pointed out to him.

The trek this time went slightly uphill but the difference the torch made was enormous. He could see the carved out tunnel and the precious jewels and metals that lined the walls. There were still many riches his people hadn't found and now it made him nervous knowing she was down here and eventually, they would reach her. He could see her this time when she stopped and looked passed her out into the chasm that was the bottom of the mines. Looking up, Thorin saw torches dotting the walls but her nothing that indicated there were workers yet.

"There isn't much time, your people will be here soon."

He looked back at her, " How do you know?"

"They always come around the same time."

Another simple answer, so contrary to her existence. "So," Thorin stepped back and peered between her and the tunnel entrance. "How did you want to do this?"

Lapis turned, her back to the opening and he watched as her wings grew and spread. Then her hands changed to claws, which she beckoned him closer with.

"Turn."

He did and was lifted into the air the next moment by her claws hooking into his shoulder. He flailed when his feet left the ground and she tightened her grip in warning. Thorin stilled and by the light of the torch, watched the walls fly by until she stopped and hovered by the last walkway, hundred feet from the tunnel. She set him gently on his feet and lazily flapped her wings to stay eye level with him.

"They are close to finding you."

"They won't."

The assuridy in her head tone didn't ease his mind much, they were too close to her home. "I want to see you tonight."

Lapis cocked her head in question. "Why? You showed me what I asked."

Impatience filled Thorin, "Because you are mine! That wasn't just a...a... lesson on what we do!" He took a deep breathe when he saw her started face. "Please, will you be outside tnight?"

She didn't speak for a moment and only the sound of air moving beneath her wings was heard. "Maybe, the cold is coming and I will be going to sleep soon."

"Going to sleep?"

"I stay in the mountain and sleep during the heavy snow."

Misery clenched his gut at the thought of not seeing her for months. He would have to figure out a solution. "Please." The desperate plea fell from his lips.

Her mouth pursed before she nodded. "I go out when the moon is highest in the sky."

"I will see you there."

She nodded before dropping her wings and diving into the dark below. Thorin watched her disappear before looking and sighing, this was going to be a long walk.


	6. A Day Away

**Ch 6 A Day Away**

"Thorin."

His head whipped around at the sound of his father voice. He had just left the East Wing where the entrance to the mines was and had managed not to be stopped by any of the dwarves who were making their way down. "Father."

"Where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep, went for a walk."

"In the mines." Thrain's good eye bore down on his son, stating his incredulity.

Thorin shrugged, "It seemed like a decent place for a walk alone."

"It is dangerous down there, you are not to go walking there alone. What if a walkway or mine had collapsed, or you fell off the edge?"

Well, one of those had already happened and he didn't think his father would appreciate say a dragon would save him. "I was careful."

"You won't go down there again, not until you understand the dangers or someone will escort you." Thrain closed the distance between them and dropped a heavy hand on Thorin's shoulder, "I can't lose you."

He was going to have to be a lot more careful when sneaking around now. "Yes, father."

"Go, take the day off. Play with your brother and sister, try to find the sleep that evaded you."

Thorin nodded and walked around his father, eyes straight ahead. Frerin and Dis were both younger, eighteen and nine respectively, and were free to do as they pleased. It never bothered him before, but since meeting Lapis weeks ago, he has noticed his lack of freedom due to his princely duties that had been laid upon him since birth. Frerin was of the age to start his lessons as second in line but had yet to start them, per their father's orders. He had no idea why Thrain would do so, for a dwarf of traditions it made no sense. Up stairways and down halls, Thorin's feet automatically brought him to where he was sent, the nursery. Dis was very young and with the loss of their mother, had a nanny to watch her most of the time. Frerin also occupied their sister's time to help.

Like he said, free.

The door was already open and he looked in to see his pint size sister sitting on Frerin's back, pinning his arms, while their brother 'struggled' to free himself. When was the last time he had played, with them or even had fun by himself? Until, until his dragon. He wouldn't say it was fun in the childish sense but it was something that was out of routine.

"Did you capture the ferocious beast?"

Dis whipped her head around, black braids flying, "Nadad!"

" **Mimmesem**!" Thorin scooped her up when she ran at him and Frerin rolled over to sit up, shaking his hair away from his face.

"What are you doing here?" Frerin played with the toy sword in his hands, "Aren't you supposed to be with father?"

"Said I could have a day off." Thorin replied placing Dis on his hip, letting her play with the braids in his hair.

"Must've had a good night, I can't recall the last time he did this."

"It's been a while."

"Well whatever the reason," Frerin jumped to his feet and clapped his hands, "Let's go cause some trouble."

"You really shouldn't."

"Come on Thorin, you are barely into adulthood and acting as old as father." Frerin almost whined.

"Old man." Dis piped up and Thorin rose a brow.

The younger brother grinned, "See? Even the miniature dwarf agrees."

With a roll of his eyes, Thorin deposited his sister back to the ground. "What did you have in mind?"

For the next few hours, Frerin distracted him by dwarfling-like antics; mostly for Dis who was with them. They quietly terrorized the cooks, the soldiers training, some of the crafters that weren't too far into the mining hall, anyone who could be bothered really. They had been easily discovered in the training hall and the Captain took hold of Dis, showing her a smaller battle ax and how to hold it. Taking it away from her hadn't been easy and they had to promise she could come back and use it.

After lunch, Thorin left the company of his siblings, Dis was being taken away by the nanny for a nap anyway and left to do the same. He was going to need it to be awake to meet Lapis tonight. Maybe she could dig him a secret tunnel of his own that would lead outside. There was another exit, but it was only for emergency evacuations and there was usually someone nearby. Waking in time for dinner, Thorin sat with his father and siblings at the high table amid the other dwarves and conversed quietly with his father about what had gone on that day and his tasks for tomorrow. Always something to be as the heir of Erebor. As the evening wore on, Thorin became increasingly jittery and stopped interacting with everyone, waiting for the chance to leave. Eventually, Thrain noticed and told him to retire to his room and get some rest for tomorrow.

There were only a couple hours until Lapis would be outside and Thorin was debating about leaving now or waiting. There was a greater chance of being caught sneaking out now then later, since the only other way out was over the front ramparts aside from the tunnels she had dug. Maybe one of the rooms off the main hall would do for a hiding spot. Everyone would be headed to bed not long before he needed to leave, leaving only the guards to wander the kingdom. Settling on his decision, Thorin adjusted his course to the entrance and to locate a room to hide in for a bit.

Instead of a room, he found an enclave that surprising hid him well and was easy to spot others coming. He listened and waited for the sounds of his people leaving the halls and retiring to their beds, for the calm silence to lay over Erebor. After a while, once no one had walked by his hiding spot for minutes, Thorin slipped out and quickly made his way to the ramparts while sticking to the shadows along the walls. Once at the bottom of the stairs, he could hear the murmur of voices and looked up at the two guards talking. Both their backs were turned to him and Thorin sucked in a breath, he wasn't going to be able to sneak by them. Excuses ran through his mind, none good enough for them not to report his actions to his father. Damn! He crouched in the shadows, rocking on the balls of his feet trying to think of a way to get out.

Then it hit him and Thorin almost wanted to slap himself. There was another hallway to the ramparts, one not usually used since it led to a wing of the kingdom the guards had no reason to venture into without direction. Swiftly, he all but ran down the halls and up stairs to the small hallway and wood door that led to the far section of the ramparts. Cracking it open, he peered outside and saw no one in the moonlight that came through the slats in the stone. He slipped out and gently closed the door behind him, keeping an eye out in front, and pressed against the wall of the mountain as he made his was down the walk. At the curve, Thorin went to the half way that started opposite him and leaned over the edge to see his options below. There wasn't much. He couldn't hear the guards as he could before and crept closer to where he had slipped out the night before.

They were going to spot him soon and the fact tonight was more difficult than last was slightly annoying. Crouched again in the shadows, he watched the two sentries looking out over the valley as they spoke softly between them. A few minutes into his observation, a call came from the bottom of the stairs and both turned, descending the stones and leaving him alone; blinking at his luck. Without hesitating, Thorin jumped over the edge where the statue was and slid down the smooth stone as he had before, looking up before jumping the water and running the same direction as before.

This was freedom. The cold night air nipped at him and the moon shone down bright to light his way. He wasn't sure of the exact spot where her tunnel began so Thorin opted to wait by the bushes along the river they had passed that morning. His timing was surprisingly spot on and a few minutes later, Lapis was walking towards him, her pale skin glowing in the night and her long, unbound hair floating around her.

"You are so beautiful."

Curiosity lined her face, "Is that important for you in a mate?"

Dear Mahal, why? "It isn't required but one...Mate to another will always be attractive. Ones were made for each other."

"So, am I supposed to find you beautiful as well?"

Thorin spluttered and choked on air. "No! I mean, yes. Handsome is what I would be called instead." He looked closer at her, regaining his posture. "Do I not appear so to you?"

Lapis ran her eyes over him, inspecting his face more than the rest of him. "Your face is appealing, but I don't know what the rest of you looks like; you wear too much covering."

He thought he looked better than appealing and then the last part of what she said hit. "I wear too much? Did you need to see me naked?"

"Yes."

Thorin was stunned into silence, in all of Middle Earth, his One basically had the mind of a child. Almost. More like the simplicity and honesty of a child. "So you want me to disrobe?" He asked to clarify the situation.

"Is it an issue?"

Looking around, Thorin saw no one and he knew there wouldn't be; not at this time especially. Turning his eyes back to her and saw she was waiting patiently, if not a bit expectantly, and Thorin shrugged to himself. Why not? It wouldn't do any harm and no one was there to see except his dragon.

His overcoat was shrugged off and dropped to the ground, "Okay."

* * *

 _So here we are, little insight to Thorins life for this story. Let me know what you thought, reviews give me ideas._

 _Dis's nickname means little jewel_


	7. Testing Patience

_As a warning, it was not meant to be this long and involved with them outside. but it just kept going. Hope everyone enjoys it._

 **Kelwtim2spar- thorin is 24, putting him 16-18 in human years**

 **Ch 7 Testing Patience**

It was a good thing dwarves were a bit more impervious to cold than Men or Elves, the chill of winter was in the air and Thorin could feel the slight bite against his bare skin. He had undress to his smalls, leaving just minimal material to cover his pride. This was probably one of the more awkward experiences of his life, wearing almost nothing and having his One look him over like a merchant with livestock. She circled him, her hands ghosting over his arms, chest, back, and then he felt her fingers pull at the waist of short pants. Thorin jumped and whipped his had around to look at Lapis, her eyes narrowed at the clothe.

"What are these?"

"They are what we wear under our clothes."

"Do they hide something?" She was in front of him now, her thin fingers pulling at the tie.

Thorin took a deep breath, feeling himself rise at her touches. "After a fashion, yes."

Her eyes caught the movement in the dark and poke him gently, causing him to swell more. "Is this what you attract mates with?"

He gritted his teeth to keep control. "Am I not appealing enough?"

She took a step back and her gold eyes roved over him. His physique made her dragon purr and rumble, pleased with the muscle that clenched under his skin with each movement. "Yes."

"Then you need to see no more." Thorin bent down to retrieve his pants to the right of him and stopped when she spoke.

"Why can't I?"

In, out. In, out. Thorin repeated this to himself as he inhaled deeply. What a question. Thorin knew why, he was trying to follow the traditions, somewhat, that said not to lay with your One until marriage. With Lapis and her more…animalistic mind, this was increasingly harder and he had already fallen twice.

"Because I said so." He snatched his pants up and yanked them on.

"Do I displease you?"

His head sprang up from dusting off his shirt and saw her hands running down her sides as she looked at her own body in question. "No." His voice came out slightly strangled as arousal threatened his mind again.

"Then what is wrong?"

She was confused now, the dwarf had seemed very pleased with her body earlier and the previous night. And now, the voice that had screamed at her in her mind was whispering to her. _Mate with the dwarf. Mate, create life._ Why it had changed its perspective on the dwarf and their activities left her clueless. But it did help, knowing a voice wouldn't roar angrily at her attraction. She looked herself over, trying to figure out if she had changed at all, running her hands across her skin and lifting her hair away to inspect what she could see. In all this, not knowing the effect she was having on Thorin.

His nostrils flared as he tried to control the urge to lay his hands on her again, something she was making more difficult with each movement. "There is nothing wrong with you, another perfect being couldn't exist anywhere."

For some reason, his statement affected her and Lapis felt her face heat up; her hands coming up to press fingers against her cheeks in wonder. Her eyes had lowered before and they looked back up at hearing the dwarf move closer. He stood inches from her and his hands rose to her hair, gathering up the heavy tresses and pushing them behind her shoulders. She watched with wide eyes as his hands came up and pulled her own away from her face, bring them to his lips. The gesture created a stirring in her belly and she stared intently at his mouth, wondering.

Thorin saw where her attention was now and dropped her hands back to her sides. He would show her what his people did to show affection and in time, show her what it meant to be a wife. Somehow, he would convince his father and grandfather she was his One, although the dragon bit would be a bit more to explain. He would worry about that later though, with the way Lapis was looking at him, he wasn't going to be to think of anything that night. His hands found their way to her hips, rough fingers digging into her soft skin and pulled her closer, lowering his mouth to hers.

When his lips moved over hers, it was evident that she knew nothing of kissing. Her mouth had opened, but that was it; for a moment. She began to copy his movements and pressed closer, her naked body against his partially clothed one. Thorin ran his large hands up her waist, losing himself in the touch of her skin and the sounds she made unwittingly. There was no where else in the world he would rather be than with her, other than in his bed. How he couldn't wait for the day to make her his, for her to wear his colors and a crown upon her hair, to be with her every day. She was his and nothing would stop him.

All of this felt right to her, even though it had never been experienced before. Her fingers curled and nails sharpened, scratching his chest and took pleasure in the hiss the escape between their kisses. Her teeth pointed, biting at his lips and lapped at his mouth. The urge to crawl, to climb him, was strong and she gave in. Lapis jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist with his hands supporting her and rested her elbows on his shoulders, nails dragging along his scalp. The voice whispered again in her head and she barely heard it speaking to her.

"Animus meus." The words fell from as a whisper from her when she pulled away briefly before diving back in, nipping at his lips.

Thorin had no idea what language she had spoken but the meaning was there and he fell to his knees while holding her. His hands moved to her butt and pressed her closer to him, rocking her against his swollen length. He was losing control, giving in, her kisses were like a drug; clouding his mind. No! His body stopped, muscles tensed and his hands holding Lapis still as she tried to move against him still. They couldn't go further, Thorin had reached his limit, and if he didn't stop then he would break his vow of tradition to not take her before marriage. Her whine reached his ears, sounding like an animal in pain, and he pulled back to look at her. Fanged teeth, slitted eyes, same as that morning when he had treated her again.

"Why?"

The word was spoken hoarsely, a question and plea combined. Thorin took a deep breathe, how was he going to explain this to her?

"No more, not tonight. We can't lay together."

She rubbed her body along his, her breasts pressed against his chest. "Yes."

"No."

Thorin pushed her off and she fell onto her back, limbs akimbo and hair spread behind her. Her features returned human and different emotions raced across her face, the two he caught were pain and confusion.

"What did I do wrong?"

Her voice was so small Thorin felt instantly bad. "You did nothing, it is me and my problem."

"You don't seem to have a problem."

That he didn't, it was still throbbing and begging for release. "With my people, we have to be bonded together before we…mate. It is a rule."

"A rule…" She knew that word. "You have to follow what someone says?"

Good, she almost understood. "Yes."

"But…I want you."

Thorin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. That he did know. Still on his knees, Thorin could see all of her and nothing left a secret. Like she could with him, he could smell her in the cold air. It wouldn't be well of him to leave her in such a state, Thorin could take care of himself later.

* * *

They fell asleep again on the grass, wrapped around each other. Once again, the sun rising and beaming down on them woke Thorin up and he woke up Lapis, dragging her from sleep. They stumbled through the tunnels and she took him up to the bottom walkway again, hovering in the air as he looked at her.

"Can I see you again tonight?"

"I have to hunt, I will be going to sleep for the winter in the next few days." She said mournfully.

Thorin was crestfallen, how long would he not see her? "Can you dig another tunnel, one that I can get to that no one can find?"

"Maybe. Why?"

Her ever present question. "Because I want to visit you while you sleep."

Warmth filled her and she nodded, "I will find a way. Meet me here again in three days time, once the workers are gone."

He smiled and beckoned her closer with a finger. When she was finally close enough, he grasped her chin and gave her another deep kiss. "I will miss you."

A blush stole across her cheeks but Lapis didn't reply, only nodded and dove down into the dark before he could do anything else. Thorin didn't stand looking after her this time and made his way quickly up through the mines and to the room where the stones were sorted. He had to have an alibi this time that didn't include him somewhere his father didn't want him. Thorin sat at one of the tables with baskets of bright gems and fingered through the lighter ones, deciding which ones he could use for Dis; who was now his excuse for being here. Picking a few, he moved onto the next room with different metals and sorted through the different types. He was still there when his father arrived ahead of the workers and stared intently at Thorin.

"I thought I told you not to come down here."

"You said in the mines, nothing about the sorting rooms."

Thrain sighed and ran a hand down his beard. "Did you have another sleepless night?"

"No, too much rest from yesterday woke me early. Thought I might create a little necklace or crown for Dis."

His father smiled, "I have no complaint about you practicing a trade or making something for your sister, but next time tell someone. Your brother made a fuss about you not being in bed, waking me in the process."

"Yes father."

"Come, take what you need and be sure to tell Grigo; I fear he might panic if something was discovered missing and throwing his books off. We will find time for you to practice metal work."

"Thank you." Thorin stood and followed his father out the door, the mining hall, and up to the throne room where most of his day was going to be spent.

* * *

 _her name for him is latin for My Soul_

 _let me know what you all thought. next chapter comes tomorrow._


	8. Thorin's Tunnel

**Ch 8 Thorin's Tunnel**

It was three days later and flurries of snowflakes swirled around the mountain; informing them of the upcoming storm. It was the day Thorin was going to sneak down the mines to meet Lapis. By the Valar, he had missed her presence even worse than the few weeks he hadn't seen her last time. He had been snappy to everyone, even to little Dis when she asked him to play with her the previous afternoon. Nothing his father or brother tried to say to him reached his ears as he went about the duties that were demanded of him. On that third day, he left the dining hall as soon as possible after dinner, telling his father shortly that he was going to work on a piece down in the smithy. Thrain gave a nod, hoping that mere frustration on creating a piece of jewelry was what had his heir up in arms with everyone.

Thorin stayed in a side room off to the right where the blacksmith hall was, one use for more delicate work as he was doing now. He figured he may as well use his time to wait on something and his father already thought he was creating a piece for Dis. Slowly the workers trickled out, only a few of him seeing him tucked away in the room carefully bending silver into a necklace. The ones that did bid him good night and Grigo, Master of the Mines, told him not to venture down because Thrain had already spoke to him about Thorin's boundaries. He nodded, waving the other dwarf off, eyes trained on the pattern he was creating.

He waited some time after the last miner left, just incase one came wandering back or his father might stop in to see him. After a few hours of not being disturbed, Thorin wrapped up his half-finished necklace and tucked it into his pocket. Grabbing a torch at the entrance, he carefully made his way down the ropes and walkway to the most bottom one he had come so familiar with lately. But as he stood there, he didn't see or hear his dragon. Had she fallen asleep for the winter before finishing? Minutes ticked by and Thorin was becoming increasingly nervous at the thought of not being able to see Lapis for months. Finally, he heard rocks falling in the distance below him followed by the beating of wings. A few moments later, his One was before him; covered in dirt.

"What happened?" Worry filled him that she might have been discovered.

"It was harder than I assume to create a passage for you to my nest."

His eyes inspected her bare body the best he could under the current circumstance for any wounds. Unable to see any, he growled at the distance between them. "Come here."

Lapis floated closer and the torch lit up her dirty skin. There were scratches along her arms, belly and legs, not bleeding, but red. Thorin grabbed one of her hands with his free on and brought it closer to his face. Her fingertips were scraped raw and dried blood coated her nails. "Why happened?"

"Your tunnel, it needed to be finished before the heavy snow fell as it is starting to now."

"I didn't mean for you to be injured." Thorin said, guilt and sadness filling his voice.

"It will heal quickly, I've been hurt worse when first digging my own paths."

That didn't make him feel better and he brought her fingers to his lips, kissing the wounds she had incurred so he could see her in the months coming. "It still shouldn't have happened, there's no reason for my One to be in pain because of me."

"I'm not in pain, I barely feel any. And once I bathe, it will be better." She came closer, so her toes balanced on the edge of the walkway and was pressed against Thorin. "Would you like to see your tunnel? I will clean up in the river afterwards."

Her first words didn't soothe him but the last sentence got his attention most. "May I join you?"

Lapis looked at him oddly, "You wish to bathe with me?"

"Yes." The word was breathed out but went unnoticed by her.

"Hold onto the torch, your tunnel starts in my nest."

Thorin tightened his grip and turned around. Her taloned hands picked him up the same as before and dropped them down the tunnel. When they reached the entrance to her home, she carefully set him inside before entering herself, wings folding behind her and disappearing back into her form. She led the way again, in silence, and he was once again in her home filled with jewels. The fire refracted the colors onto the stone wall and distracted him from noticing where Lapis was going.

"Are you coming?"

He looked around to see her leaning back out a tunnel he didn't remember being on the other side of her bed mound. When she disappeared again he ran over to catch up and saw the uphill grade of the tunnel and instantly became weary.

"Where did you tunnel to exactly?"

"I'm not sure, but it is hidden and I've noticed over time less dwarves come to that part of the mountain."

Now he was confused. Thorin looked around him, trying to figure out which hall they could be under. The tunnel twisted and turned, testifying how high they were climbing and making Thorin more lost than before.

"I also made an alternate tunnel for you to escape from. One of the statues outside was covered in your scent, so there is a path that comes up at the bottom that I filled back in so no one would see it."

"Why?" It was his turn to question her.

"The same reason I have mine, what if you need to escape and can't through this one? It is for that."

Pride and love filled him at her thoughtfulness at his survival, even if she probably didn't understand why. He looked around the tunnel they were climbing, having lost track of time, and wondered at the glittering gemstones all around them.

"Did you find for jewels for your bed while digging?"

"I didn't pay much attention, dumped everything at the bottom of the mine shaft to look through when winter is done."

A dragon that didn't covet treasure, his One was truly special. Finally, they reached their stopping in the tunnel, Lapis moved aside and Thorin was faced with a tapestry. He brushed his hand against it before moving it to one side.

Shields.

That's all he saw and Thorin turned slowly back to Lapis who was watching him tiredly. "How did you find the weapons room?"

"Is that what those are? I can sense the vibrations in the mountain and where there are vast amounts of space, it's how I know when everyone is asleep. Is this a bad spot?" She looked passed Thorin looking slightly nervous.

"Not sure it is bad, maybe not great, but…" he peered at the shields and the room past them. "It is well hidden. And easy to get to from many directions. Also, if he wasn't mistaken…he took a step back into the tunnel and looked left; another tunnel or a continuation of the one they were in. "This is not far from the statue you told me about." It wasn't a question, he now knew she had known exactly what she was doing. "This is perfect."

Lapis smiled at him and Thorin's heart warmed. She moved passed him and moved the tapestry to one side again, laying her other hand on the back of a shield. "What is all of this for?"

"Training, war, everything in this room is meant to keep us safe." Thorin leaned against her back, his chin just over her shoulder. "Would you like to look around?"

She looked thoughtful for a few moments, catching glimpses of other weapons through the shields. "Maybe another time, I'd like to be clean right now."

Thorin glanced over the skin he could see, the grime that covered her. "Where did you plan on cleaning up?"

"Outside, I always bathe in the river."

It was close to freezing outside. "How about you clean up in my bathing hall, the water is warm."

She looked back skeptically at him. "Why? The temperature of the water means nothing."

"Because I want to be with you longer and going outside right now, its getting too cold even for a dwarf." Come to think of it, "Why doesn't it effect you? I thought fire breathers dislike water and cold of any sort."

"I don't breathe fire, remember, and I'm not sure I feel the cold."

That's right, he had forgotten. "Will you stay with me inside the mountain, I would like to check you over for any more wounds."

Lapis gave a sigh, something she hadn't done before, "I don't want to run into any dwarves."

"I don't want you to either, you aren't wearing clothes."

She looked down at herself, "I thought you liked the way I looked?"

Thorin groaned and stood back, "I love how you are, but nobody in Middle Earth walks around naked. Other than you probably."

"Then why do you want me to go with you?"

"I've already told you…" he stopped and rubbed his brow. "Please, will you come with me?"

She paused and glanced between him and the tapestry that had fallen back in place. "Yes."

"And wear my coat." He shrugged off the heavy material and held it out for her to step into.

Her eyes glowed by the light of the torch and Thorin became nervous briefly. After a few moments, she moved and stood under his coat and he directed her arms through the sleeves. When she turned around, Thorin had to bite his tongue not to laugh at her expression. Her arms lifted up, testing the weight of the material and her lip curl in disgust.

"I don't like it."

Thorin snorted in amusement before moving the tapestry and pushing the rack of shields aside so they could climb out.


	9. The Discovery

**Ch 9**

Thorin looked around every corner and down every hallway before leading Lapis around, holding one of her hands so she wouldn't wander away. Her eyes were wide as she took in the architecture of Erebor. Detecting open spaces was probably much different than see the actual detailed rooms and halls of the kingdom. Lapis already knew there was water in the mountain, she heard it running along the rocks since she was born. More than likely it was part of the river that ran outside that she played in at night.

Being this late at night, there were no dwarves wandering about and Thorin knew all the sentry posts; none of them being this far in the mountain. But one could never be too careful. Finally, they reached the large doors that opened to the bathing hall that was open to all occupants of Erebor. Yes, he and his family had their own rooms adjacent to their bedrooms, but sometimes it was pleasing to swim around. Like now, with his very beautiful dragon. Alone. Thorin carefully and thoroughly checked the enormous cavern, listening to any unusual sounds that would indicate someone in there with them. The torch lined walls revealed nothing.

"No one is here."

He looked over his shoulder at her, "Are you sure?"

"Dwarves have a distinctive presence, yes."

Thorin turned fully around and pushed his coat off her roughly, watching as Lapis rolled her body at the freedom. He cleared his throat, "Come on, in the water you go."

She peered up at him, wondering at his tight expression. He didn't move or say anything else so she walked around him and ran to the water. She jumped high and in midair, changed into a dragon. Thorin's jaw dropped. What the… he dragged a hand over his eyes for the second time that night. He hadn't told her not to change form and this was what she usually did outside when she was by herself. Her larger body frolicked in the water, rolling and diving to wash the dirt off. Shedding his clothes, Thorin waded into the water towards her, not able to meet her since she was much further out.

"Bunmel."

Her long, graceful neck languidly turn to him and she blinked her gold eyes in question.

"I want to check you for any deep wounds, remember."

She rumbled deep in her chest, rolling around a few more times before gliding over to him. Stopping when the water was just at her belly, Thorin watched as she changed back into human form; fascinated the shifting muscles and size. Her long, wet hair trailed behind her in the water, exposing her completely as her body was slowly revealed while walking towards him.

Deep breaths. Thorin repeated this to himself to keep his body calm that was partially underwater. When she was finally in front of him, he thought he was going to burst. Water ran down her pale skin and tempted him to place his hands where his eyes were going. She waited, almost impatiently, for him to make a moved; shifting on her feet and rippling the water. Releasing the breath he was hold, Thorin took up her left arm and ran one hand over her skin while the other was beneath her palm. He detected no open wounds and raised her hand closer to his eyes for closer inspection. Just from the few minutes in the water, the scrapes were clean and less red than before. Her other arm was the same, the scrapes he had seen were almost closed. His blue eyes took in her rising and falling chest, nothing there, then her smooth belly were some faint red lines could be seen.

He dropped to his knees in the water and placed a kiss to her inflamed skin, wishing she hadn't done so just for him. His hands found their way up and down her back, over her butt, hips, and down her thighs where Thorin stopped moving and took a shuddering breath. His nose nudged her belly as he tried to contain himself. He felt no other cuts and was infinitely happy. Her hands landed on his shoulders, squeezing gently and making him look up.

"Some one is about to enter."

His eyes widened and Thorin jumped to his feet, whirling around and moving to block Lapis from view. It was too late for anyone to use the bath hall, who on earth would be up so late? His entire body tensed and he could feel her behind him, smooth skin lined up with his rough body. She didn't understand the danger of someone discovering her other form and the thought of what might happen to her made his blood run cold. A minute later, a body stepped through the door and made it a few feet before stopping.

"Thorin? What are you doing here?"

"Frerin." Thorin breathed out, half relieved and half helpless. There was no way of telling his brother to leave so he could sneak Lapis out. "I could ask the same of you."

"Dis had an accident, covered me as well and a long dip sounded better than sponging off. Now you."

He froze, feeling Lapis shift and cursed under his breath. He tried to shift with her to keep her hidden. "I couldn't sleep."

Frerin came closer and Thorin could see the grin on his face. "You haven't been able to sleep well for a few days now. I wonder what the source could be." He was at the water's edge now.

"Restlessness." Thorin moved again.

"Is it really?" His brother moved a few feet to one side and his eyebrows rose. "And the young lady behind you is a doctor?"

The glower Thorin leveled at Frerin did nothing and he was more than angry, he was frightened. "She is not clothed. Leave."

"Is this a new form of medicine Brother? Is she treating you?"

"I don't have any 'medicine', what is that?" Her voice was soft, but the hall was quiet and Frerin heard her clearly; the clear melodic voice hypnotizing him briefly.

"This, this is one night I will never forget." Frerin started laughing, "Father is going to kill you."

"Be quiet." Thorin hissed at him. Lapis was watching him curiously, not really understanding what was going on. She made to move around him again but his hand holding firm to her hip wouldn't let her. "I don't want anyone coming down here."

He quieted after a minute and cleared his throat, trying not to laugh again. "Did I interrupt something?"

"My bath."

Thorin groaned and his brother started to shake again. "Go continue your bath, in this form. Please Bunmel, don't question this request." He whispered his words, half turned towards her.

Her opened mouth closed at the plea in his eyes and turned around, diving back into the water. When he was sure she was far enough out, Thorin waded out of the water and stood naked in front of his brother. "Will you leave, please?"

"Who is she brother, I can't recall such a stunning dwarrow residing here."

Thorin knew Frerin couldn't see her well enough from this vantage and weariness flowed through him. "She isn't a dwarf."

Black brows shot up and Frerin looked at him in disbelief. "You can't frolic with a woman! Or bring one here in the dead of night. How in the world did you sneak her in?"

"You've attended no lessons and yet you know these rules." Thorin stated rather than questioned.

"Of course I do, it's the first thing father beat into both our skulls. Now what are you doing with her?"

The older brother sighed and looked behind him at Lapis playing in the water. "She is my One, my other half."

To say Frerin looked stunned was putting it lightly. "That isn't possible, she isn't a dwarf."

Thorin turned back, "I don't care. I know what I felt and am feeling; she is the other half of me."

His brother quieted and looked up at him. "What are you going to do? Our father and grandfather will never accept her."

"I will convince them. There is no other for me in this world, if I can't have her here then we will leave." The intent was clear in his voice and face.

"You know how grandfather has been these past years, he might harm her."

"I will never let him."

Frerin heaved a sigh and looked passed Thorin to the pale female gracefully sliding through the water. "She is of Man right? Her beauty seems unsurpassable." Thorin growled at his brother and Frerin raised his hands. "I mean nothing of it, but she almost seems…unearthly. Like the Valar."

Thorin calmed. He couldn't tell Frerin what Lapis truly was, not yet. He went to say something to take his brother's mind off that particular topic when she called out from behind him.

"I want to stretch Thorin, my muscles are sore. Can I go back now?"

"Yes." His brain wasn't quick enough to catch her meaning and two seconds later, he did. Thorin whipped around, "Wait!" It was too late, in her place was the white and dark blue dragon with wings at their full expansion, floating on the water. He heard a thud behind him and closed his eyes in prayer to Mahal. Turning, Thorin saw his brother seated on his butt, pale and mouth agape.

"W-wait, what…h-how did she…it's a dragon?" The last few words were screeched and echoed.

"Frerin, calm down. She isn't dangerous, don't you think she would've attacked you already if she was?" Thorin kneeled next to his brother, still heedless of his naked state; Frerin had seen him as such most of his life.

"Thorin, it's a dragon. They are all dangerous, what story have you heard where they aren't. What if she is just tricking you, has you hypnotized. Her voice is very catching, maybe you aren't thinking clearly." Frerin made a move to get up but was pinned down by Thorin.

"This is no trick, I've come to her every single time. She knows nothing of the outside world or that she was even really a dragon at one point in her life. You can't tell anyone, Frerin, no one can know about her until it is time."

"Thorin, we have to tell father. What if something happens, what if another dragon comes looking for her?" Frerin hissed from his position.

Thorin looked down at his brother. Even as young as he was, Frerin was speaking beyond his years. "No, nothing will happen. Please brother, keep this secret for me. Talk to her and you will find she is completely innocent."

That made him snort. "Innocent? She naked in the water with you."

"She didn't know what clothes were until some days ago."

Frerin's eyes widened and looked back at Lapis who had crept up on them, as flat against the water as she could get. "So, when you met her…"

"Yes, she was naked." Thorin glanced behind him and was surprised to see how close she had gotten without him hearing.

Suddenly, both brothers were drenched with water. Lapis had drawn her wings up and pushed them at an angle against the water, creating a wave to land on them. Thorin spluttered while Frerin began laughing.

"Okay, I will give you innocence for now." Thorin let him sit up and he peeled off his shirts. "And she's helping me get clean, what a nice girl."

"She's a dragon, not a pet."

"If you say so." Frerin's hands went to his pants but Thorin stopped him.

"We are going to leave first, I don't want another naked dwarf around her." The jealousy was clear in his eyes even though he was Thorin's brother and Frerin nodded, dropping his hands.

"Okay."


	10. Through the Snow

_striving for a chapter a day now. End of the chapter will leave the story after spring._

 _Also, fixed chapter 2 because I realized I never actually introduced thorin to lapis._

 **Ch 10 Through the Snow**

That night, Lapis fell into her hibernation slumber after Thorin sat with her for a bit after their bath. He was going to get no sleep that night anyway, maybe a few hours before sunrise. Thorin left her curled up in her dragon form on her little nest of treasures and nature, reluctant to leave. It took time to climb the tunnel, then to walk up to his rooms where he laid in his bed in fitful sleep for the next two hours when his father came in to wake him.

"Thorin, time to rise."

He cracked one eye open and groaned, turning over in protest. He didn't want to do anything that day knowing his One would be sleeping for months and he wouldn't be able to speak to her.

"Thorin." The voice was closer and a heavy hand grasped his shoulder.

"Father." Frerin's voice came from the doorway, the best Thorin could figure, and he heard his father shift. "I'm not sure he is feeling well, he was tossing around when Dis woke me last night. I was going to have him help me, but he was moaning."

Thorin huddle under his blanket further, wondering why Frerin was lying for him. The hand that was still on him shook his body lightly.

"Son, can you wake up?"

"No." The word came out raspy. He needed a drink.

"Are you ill, does the healer need to stop by and look at you?" Worry was evident in Thrain's tone.

"No, sleep. Just sleep."

The hand left him after squeezing the limb in comfort. "Frerin, get dressed. I need you to accompany me today."

"Yes father."

Heavy steps fell and the door shut, queuing Thorin to lift his head. Frerin was still in the room, looking at him in question.

"What is wrong with you, other than not getting enough sleep."

Thorin rolled over to see his brother better, "She's going to sleep through the heavy snow fall. I don't know how long she is going to hibernate for the winter."

"Ah." His brother came closer, "You are going to owe me, I don't know what I'm covering for you today."

"Nobles from the Iron Hills, Náin will be here." He paused and looked at Frerin. "Why did you lie for me?"

"Would you prefer I told him the truth." Silence. "Thought not. Get some sleep and don't mope around for the next however many weeks, father will know something is wrong." He turned on his heel and walked away, stopping with his hand on the door. "Why are we getting visitors so late in the season?"

"Something to do with the King, hopefully they won't be staying."

"Yeah, that might hurt your love life."

Thorin groaned again and pulled his covers over his head.

Náin and his company didn't stay longer than a week, heading out when the snow stopped falling; determined not to stay any longer. Thorin was only in bed for that first day, thanks to Frerin, and resumed his duties as Heir to Erebor. Apparently, his brother realized his duties called for a lot more than just standing around with their father. It also resulted in Thrain realizing Frerin needed the same lessons Thorin had gone through and so he was now stuck in the library with the same tutor. The glare leveled at Thorin when their father had announced his decision was strong and he gave a look back that said his feelings, his younger brother had gotten out of much in his life and now was answering for it.

It was harder to sneak out at night now, almost as if Thrain knew that he wasn't in bed at night. There were random guards wandering around the royal halls and make sneaking away so much more difficult. It wasn't until three weeks after he had last seen her did he have an opportunity to sneak away and see her. It was a declared holiday, the Winter Solstice, and no one would be working; only celebrating the shortest day of the year. He went to the kitchens first, grabbing a large satchel of food behind the cooks as they worked, then to the armory; stopping along the way to talk to different dwarves so they could tell his father that he had been seen that day. Adjusting the bag of bag alongside the other he had filled with trinkets, he slipped behind the shields and under the tapestry into the tunnel.

He had snagged a small lamp from the mines a few days ago when he had finished the necklace for Dis under the watchful eye of the head blacksmith, Bron. His sister had been beyond delighted at the delicate piece of jewelry and hadn't taken it off since. Lighting the lamp with the flint in his pocket, Thorin started the journey down to Lapis carefully. The downgrade of the path wasn't terrible, but he didn't want to stumble and end up passing out where no one knew to find him. His mind was so vested in seeing his One, the time flew by and Thorin blinked in surprise as he entered her cave. The light bounced off her scales and jewels, lighting the room up further.

How he had missed her, the feeling of loneliness crashed upon him ten-fold and he dropped the bags by her nest and laid his cheek upon her, feeling the slow heartbeat. How he was going to survive months of this was a terrible thought. She was surprisingly warm and Thorin settled down on the nest and rested his body against hers, sleep already crowding his mind although it was early in the day. Three weeks of only sleeping a few hours a night had taken a toll on him and his eyes slid close.

It had become routine, although an irregular one, that for one full day Thorin would sneak away with food for him and trinkets for Lapis. Her cave was filling up with things from the world of men and dwarves, ranging from jewelry to clothes to a mirror. He had wanted to bring her new flowers for her nest but the winter had made that impossible. For three months this went on, totaling nine visits in all; ones where he would do nothing but sleep against his One. It was on his visit during the Spring Solstice, a day his father had given him off, that she woke up.

While he was sleeping on her.

After over four months of sleeping, no one would be blamed for relishing in a long stretch. In her case, shifting as she stretched her limbs, rolling onto her back. A yelp escaped her when a heavy body fell and covered hers when once she was human again and a moan met her ears. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, her sight adjusting after sleeping so long.

"What are you doing?"

It wasn't a shout, but merely a question for her curiosity. In the decades passed, she had never had someone there when she woke. The warm weight felt nice on her if maybe a little heavy. Looking at the dark head of the dwarf who claimed she was his and wondered how many times he had come down here. And if he always slept next to her. She tugged a few locks of his hair.

"Thorin?"

The name felt strange on her tongue, as if it didn't suit him for her. Previously, months ago when she tried to lay with him, she had called him a name, but it didn't feel like one that should be used everytime when she needed to get his attention. Like now. Lapis tried to roll him over to the side but her actions resulted in his arms wrapping around her and his nose going against her neck. He didn't seem like he was going anywhere now and she needed to leave her nest to complete her usual after winter routine.

Feeling the edge of her nest mound with her hand, Lapis rolled them off the side and sid down the jewels on Thorin's back. That woke him up and his eyes popped open, the blue orbs looking around frantically and his arms tightened around her further.

"Are you awake now?"

Thorin's eyes snapped to her face even though he couldn't see her. "Bunmel, you're awake."

The relief in his voice confused her, she had said she would be awake after the snow. "Of course I am what are you doing down here? It's just after sundown."

"It is? How do you know?"

He still hadn't released her but his arms did loosed and one hand was wrapped in her hair while the other was stroking her back, threatening purring growls to come out that came with the sensations she was feeling. "I can feel the movement in the mountain, smell the outside, feel the cold setting in once more. I need to go outside soon, could you release me?"

"It's too early for you to go out." Nevertheless, Thorin let his arms drop.

"I wont fo rout for a few more hours, did you have a torch to light? I know you can't see."

It was true, but thorn had stopped lighting the lamp after his fourth visit since he memorized the way down and layout of her cave. He still brought it with him though. When she rolled off him, he instantly felt the loss and almost jumped away when she set the arm of a torch in his hands. He fumbled around his pocket for the extra flint and struck up sparks until the oiled rag caught flame. Holding it up, Thorin found her eyes immediately and was lost to the liquid gold color. Dear Mahal, how he had missed looking into those unique eyes. Reaching a hand out, he stroked a hand down her cheek, chin, then down her neck. The skin beneath his fingers was unbelievably soft.

"I miss hearing your voice, seeing your eyes, touching you..."

"You seemed to be on me fine while I slept."

Thorin shook his head. "No, not like that." Lapis cocked her head in question and Thorin let the torch drop to the ground before dragging her forward by one hand at her waist and the other on her nape, meeting her halfway to devour her lips in a kiss.

* * *

 _Here we are, I'll try and keep up with the story. Much love, please drop a review to let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading_.


	11. Gifts

**Ch 11 Gifts**

"I brought you gifts."

Lapis was sitting on Thorin's lap after he had situated her there when he had stopped kissing her, pressing his forehead to hers in effort to calm himself. They had remained in that position, with her straddling his hips and playing with his braids curiously while he merely held onto her, eyes closed.

"Gifts?"

Thorin smiled at her question and ran his lips along the scales at her jaw. "I brought some things for you while you slept, would you like to see them?"

"You mean, like more jewels?"

"Some of them are but more items that I don't believe you to have or seen." He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes.

"Why did you bring me…gifts?" The word was strange rolling off her tongue.

"I missed you, terribly," Thorin whispered as his hands moved from the small of her back to her neck. "And this is how Dwarves treat the One they are to be with the rest of their lives."

She returned his gaze, her fingers still playing with the braids in his hair. "They are your, display?"

He snorted at the memory of how she related to animals. "Sure, in a way."

"What did you bring me?"

The thought of having to let go of his dragon was numbing but Thorin wanted to see what she thought of his gifts. He nudged her to slide to one side and picked up the torch, walking over to his pile of gifts for her. She followed silently behind him, looking around to see any changes other than what he brought. There were none and Lapis stopped in front of the pile he stood to the side of and blinked. There were jewels, and shiny metals, but were mixed in with other items she had indeed never seen. However, some looked familiar. She bent over and picked up something made of similar material to what Thorin wore and held it up using her forefingers and thumbs.

"What is this?"

"A dress."

"For what, what is it supposed to be for?"

"You, to cover you when you are outside." She almost looked disgusted at the thought of wearing clothes and Thorin had to hold back a laugh.

"I don't go out except at night and I see no one." It wasn't heavy, like his jacket she had worn months before, but silky. Still, the thought of covering up stirred something in her stomach that didn't feel natural. "Why would I need one?"

"Because, I want to bring you to Dale. I want you to see the outside world inside of being trapped inside the mountain, only able to leave under the cover of night."

"It doesn't bother me and besides, it keeps me safe."

"How do you know it is safer for you to remain hidden? No one would know you were a dragon unless you told them." He didn't understand, why wouldn't she want to go out during the day?

"Because it is, it would be dangerous."

"But how do you know?" Thorin persisted, "No one could have told you it was dangerous unless you met someone before me."

There was someone, the voice. It told her that Men could be dangerous, that they had weapons, as did dwarves. It had been surprisingly silent on her time with Thorin, except for a few times and it had changed its tone before her hibernation. She opened her mouth to tell him, but was stopped; the feeling almost physical and she raised a hand to her throat.

 _No. He cannot know, dwarves are not trustworthy. Use him and leave him to the others._

He was looking at her expectantly. "I have only met two children, not long after I was hatched and one of them named me."

"Then please, trust me. Come to Dale with me soon and see what the world can be like."

"Maybe." His plea went against what her ever present voice told her, but her answer seemed to appease him slightly. "What else have you brought me?"

Thorin gave her an odd look before spiking the pointed end of the torch into the earth, so it would stand before separating the gifts. She kneeled down also, watching and listening as he showed and explained what everything was for, taking them from him every time and inspecting the item. Jewelry including necklaces, bracelets, and hair ornaments, a gilded box to hold everything in, tapestries of maps and stories, blankets so soft Lapis had no problem wrapping it around her and relishing in the softness. There was a pair of slippers to go with the dress and Thorin tucked her feet into them while explaining what they were for, helping her stand to test them out. They felt strange on her feet and walking was near impossible, she didn't like the layer between her skin and the earth; it made her walk strange and hobble around terribly.

He felt bad, partially for trying not to laugh at the sight of Lapis looking like a newborn colt and assisted in taking the slippers off her. He led her back to show her the last of her gifts, setting some jars in front of her. Three were creams and one was an oil, Thorin explained their uses while rubbing one of the creams over her arm. Lapis sniffed the air at the sweet scent.

"What is the smell?"

"This one is honeysuckle, the other two are lavender and cinnamon, and the oil is vanilla rose." His hands stopped smoothing the cream over her skin and lifted it, so she could see.

It looked like her skin held a sheen to it now along with the smell and her other hand rubbed her arm. "What are they for again?"

"For women, to keep their skin soft and smelling nice. Not that you need either," Thorin rushed to say when she looked back at him. "But I thought you might like them."

"It will probably be nice when my skin sheds again."

"Your what do what?"

She looked at him oddly, "Shed. Once every five years since I was born, after winter."

"When was the last one?" He wasn't sure if he was intrigued or deterred.

"Three winters ago." Lapis was running her hand up her arm now at the foreign feeling. Something else glittered on the ground that she hadn't seen, "What is that?"

Thorin turned and looked down, "A mirror." He walked over, stooping and picking it up, holding it so his reflection was looking back at him. "I wasn't sure if you had ever seen what you looked like."

"Mirror? Why would it matter how I look? I am me."

"So, you don't know what you look like then?"

"No."

He took the few steps to put himself in front of her, turning them so the light from the fire cast over her before turning it around. Thorin watched as her head tilted and fingers came up to caress the large, reflective glass. Eyes widened as she took in her appearance, though it was only her face she could see. He watched as her eyes traced the path her fingers traced on glass then across her cheeks, so innocent. She really hasn't seen herself all these years, even a reflection in the river. Then again, only going out at night wouldn't help with that.

Now that he was thinking about it now, everything she had said over their time together, "How old are you?"

It took her a moment to answer. "It will be 118 winters now."

Wow, just…incredible. And no one had ever noticed her. It was almost miraculous how she had gotten along all this time without any guidance. Now that he thought of it, she had mentioned back when he had first visited her nest that she had memories, from someone. His eyes ran over her face, taking in the wonder still covering her features. There was no sign of lying on her, or when she talked, so he could easily believe her when she said there was no one else she had met. Most of the time she was almost too naïve.

"Do you still need to go outside tonight?"

Her gold eyes looked up at him briefly, "Yes."

"How much longer until you can go?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling. "They are settling in for the night, I should probably start my way up the tunnel. Sometimes the exit gets blocked by rocks or mud from winter, it might take longer to get out than usual."

A smile pulled at his lips when she looked at herself in the mirror again. Hopefully, this wasn't going to turn her vain. "So, should we leave now?"

"Yes…"

Thorin lowered the mirror and her eyes followed it, "It will be here when you get back."

"I know."

He picked up the lamp he had left there before and sparked it up with the fire from the torch, leaving it in the ground just in case. "Lead the way."

"You don't have to come, I've gone out at night alone plenty of times before."

"I'm not leaving your side unless I have too, like tomorrow morning when I have to be my father's heir again."

She didn't quite understand, "If you insist." Lapis took off down the tunnel that led out the backside of the mountain with Thorin right behind her.

What she had warned him of had happened and it took a bit with him helping her to clear out the entrance. He crawled out after her and looked around at the dead grass with a lightly coating of snow across the ground. "Is it too soon for you to be awake?"

Lapis was stretching when he spoke and turned around in question. "I always wake up the same day, I can handle cold."

After speaking, she turned into a dragon and took off into the sky. With nothing to do since he had no idea what she was doing, Thorin sat on a large boulder nearby and waited. Hopefully he wouldn't be out here that long.

* * *

 _So this chapter was really more of a filler. the next one, things will be happening. If there is anything more M rated than I have written, there will be a warning. Thanks for reading._


	12. To Dale

_Thank you to those who post a review all the time, I love you all and I appreciate your feedback. gives me something to work with. Much love!_

 **Ch 12 To Dale**

Thorin had almost gotten caught the next morning coming back, he had stayed too long with Lapis and most of the castle was awake and moving when he emerged from his tunnel. Once again, his father was the one to find and question him. This time, why he was in the armory. He talked his way out of trouble, citing he wanted some arena time to practice the sword and went to look at the weapons. Thrain had given him an odd look but nodded and now Thorin was scheduled in the training arena the next day.

He was soundly beaten by the Captain and had almost immediately regretted his quick decision on what to tell his father. That night, there was no going to see his dragon as he had fallen asleep at dinner and was more or less carried to his room by Frerin. His terrible performance in the ring had incited his father to demand more training with the guards and less with him, leaning the ways of the throne. It was unimaginable for a dwarf not to know how to wield a weapon. So now, almost everyday for at least half a day, Thorin was reporting to the Captain and having his butt handed to him in different forms of battle; from grappling to sword. He was allowed one day a week off to do as he pleased and Thorin was determined to find Lapis since he hadn't seen her in a week and it was affecting his concentration. Even Frerin had mention it to him two nights prior when Thorin had flopped on his bed.

The morning of his day off, Thorin woke well before the sun and dressed quickly, adamant about getting to his dragon before anyone woke and hopefully convincing her to go to Dale with him. It was still cold enough to wear a hooded cloak that he was shoving into a bag in hopes no one would bother him at the market place. Peering out his door, Thorin saw no trace of the guards who were randomly walking the halls and silently slipped out his room and ran. Down stairs and through hallways, skidding into rooms to avoid the few guards who were on duty, and finally reaching the armory. Carefully and cautiously, he moved the shields away and back again with little noise and ducked under the curtain, skidding down the tunnel to her nest.

There was no light when he tripped into the large cavern but laying there, he heard nothing. The darkness swallowed him and Thorin could see nothing in turn making him very uncomfortable. He felt around the ground for the torch he had left before and scraped off the remnants of the burnt, oiled rag. From his bag, he produced a new one from a smaller leather satchel and wound it around the tip before digging out the flints to light it. It occurred to him then, this was probably the most prepared he had ever been in his life. For anything.

Once the torch was lit, Thorin looked around and saw he was by himself, something he had almost guessed. The question now was, did he go look for her or wait. The market wouldn't be open for a time and it was no use heading over there now, but it might take that long to convince Lapis to accompany him. As if his thoughts had summoned her, he heard rocks skidding over one another and looked to the tunnel that led outside. Soon, she entered and blinked at him in surprise.

"You are here."

Thorin smiled at her tone, "You don't seem happy."

"It has been a few days, I thought you would have been here before now."

Ah, so she had missed him. "I'm sorry, I've been too busy to come at night. But I'm here now, and I want to take you to Dale today."

She stopped walking towards him and eyed him thoughtfully. "I don't want to wear clothes."

"It isn't so terrible," Thorin tried to assure her. "The dress I bought you is very light."

"I don't want to wear foot coverings."

Wha…oh, slippers. Well, her feet wouldn't get hurt and the dress was long…maybe she could go without them. Besides, how often does someone look at another's feet. "Okay, just wear the dress."

She regarded him carefully. "Why do you want me to go out with you so terribly?"

"Because, I want to show you my world. Something that you could be a part of, if you wanted." Mahal, how he hoped she would. It would wreak havoc on his life if he could get her accepted by his father, and grandfather. "Please?"

 _Go, see the townsfolk. Learn._

Lapis shook her head at the voice, wondering what it meant. She looked at Thorin's face and could understand the plea on his face and huffed at him. "Fine, just the dress."

A small victory won, but there was another. "Can I fix your hair?"

"My hair?" She looked doubly confused and looked around.

"Yes, hair." He walked over and tugged on the strands that were in her face.

Recognition showed on her face, "Oh. You mean put it like yours?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, of course not!" Thorin was taken by surprise and had to remember, she didn't know or understand what the braids were for with dwarves. "Come, sit down and I will put the braids in your hair like mine." He went to the box where the jewelry he had given her was sitting and pulled out a necklace along with two ornaments, one to hold back her hair and the other to drape across her forehead.

She sat down and Thorin stood behind her, gathering her long locks back and examined them. With her hair being so long, he wasn't going to tie it up like some of the dwarrow since it might hurt her head and he promised it wouldn't. Holding her hair back, he pulled out random sections before picking up the clasp and hooking it around the volume loosely. Thorin deftly braided the twenty-some locks of hair, tucking half of them into clasp, closing it the rest of the way, and looping the half braided strands so they wouldn't come loose. Picking up the hair chain, he lined up the metal triangle in the middle of her forehead, below the hairline, and laid the delicate, jeweled chains on either side of her head like a crown.

"All done."

Slowly, Lapis raised her hand and ran her fingers over the braids and silver chains adorning her hair. "Can I look?"

Thorin retrieved her mirror and held it in front of her while crouched down. Her expression was more than astonished and the strands were picked up carefully and looked at in her reflection.

"It is beautiful."

"Only because it is you."

Her eyes darted up to his and she smiled, "I like them." The braids were tugged gently and Thorin swelled with pride.

"I'm glad you approve, time to get the dress on."

The look of disgust thrown to the clothing laying innocently on a pile of jewels was almost too much for Thorin, but he held in his laughter. Helping her standing, he gathered the dress and showed her how to step into it and he laced up the back behind her. After smoothing down the material at her waist, lingering longer on her hips, Thorin walked around her to inspect the fit. Which was surprisingly well, considering it was a dwarf dress. He had left the petticoats behind along with the extra under dress and the ties in the back were tightened all the way together, if anything the waist was loose. The neckline was open and the sleeves started at her shoulders, puffed material coming out between bands of fabric, the bodice was fitted and opened beneath her bust. The dress was done in colors of white, gold and grey, suiting her quite well in his opinion.

"I don't like it."

Thorin had to stay a laugh again at her petulant expression. "Why not?"

"It is constricting, and completely unsuited for changing into a dragon."

"Something I hope to avoid while we are in Dale, they won't be as understanding about a dragon in their midst as I am, or my brother."

"Why? I haven't done anything."

He sighed and cupped her cheek with one hand, "I know. It is just something they believe. Can you stay like this, please, I'll do whatever you wish when we return."

Her eyes narrowed, "Is that a request?"

"A promise, I am yours to do with for one thing." He knew he should be careful, dragons were supposed to be skilled tricksters and though Lapis wasn't a traditional dragon, she still was one.

"Fine, I'll wear your…clothes and stay human until we return."

He really didn't want to push his luck, but "And a cloak until we reach Dale."

"No."

"Just for the walk over, once we are separated from my merchants."

"It's heavy."

The whine in her voice amused Thorin more than made him annoyed, he was asking a lot of her right now. "It will be just a bit longer than you wore mine to the baths, and this one isn't heavy."

A glare was leveled at him, but nothing was said and he took it as a sign to show her what it looked like. He pulled it out with his that was shoved into the bag and shook it out, the silk cloak could hardly be called protection but that wasn't his intention. Lapis held out her hand and he dropped it into her grasp. Thorin watched as she turned it over in her hands, looking between it and him thoughtfully.

"Fine." Remembering how he had put his on her long before, she looped her arms into the billowy sleeves and looked expectantly at him.

With a smile, Thorin came up and pulled the large hood over her head. The dark color only enhanced her golden eyes and he took a deep breath. "You are beautiful."

There was silence before she answered, "Do you prefer me like this?"

"No," the word was rushed out. "I love you how are, no matter how you appear."

She looked at him skeptically before looking away. "When do we leave?"

"Has the sun risen?"

Lapis looked up, "Your dwarves are wandering the halls. The sun came up not long ago."

They didn't have much time then and Thorin threw on his own cloak. "Yes, come. We need to fall in behind the group." He held his hand up for her, waiting for her to place her own on his. Once she did, he pulled her along, carefully, and they made their way through the tunnel quickly. Rocks were kicked away and Thorin crawled out, helping Lapis out because of her dress and dusted both of their clothes off. He paused a moment at the hem of her skirt, taking in the pale bare toes wiggling on the ground. Hopefully no one would notice. Taking her hand again, he hurried them around the mountain in time to see the merchants and traders pulling their wagons along the curve of the trail that bowed right.

"If you have any questions, wait until we are in the city. Okay?" At her nod, Thorin hurried them along to catch up with the tail of departing party and was relieved when no one noticed them.

Once inside the city gates, he broke them apart and led her up a different street that around the market square. From their vantage point, they could see the multitude of tents, tables, and people in one area and Thorin felt her tense.

"Nothing will happen, it isn't as terrible as you think."

"I've been alone my entire life until I met you, now you want me to go amongst dozens."

He paused and looked back at the merchants and townfolk mingling together. "We will stay to the edges, so you don't feel trapped. And only for a short time."

Her hesitation was plain as the sky above them but she didn't want to go back on her word, or anger the voice that was rumbling in her mind again. "Promise?"

"With my life, and I would never let anything happen to you."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice and hoped to all she knew that he would.

* * *

 _This chapter got away from me a bit, meant to have their day in Dale featured but I guess that will be the next one. plus some. hope everyone is enjoying themselves. Also, the dress she is wearing...go look up Ever After and the one Drew Berrymore is wearing when she rescues the old man from slavery._


	13. A Day At Dale

**Ch 13 A Day At Dale**

Thorin felt the guilt creep up on him with each step the took and Lapis clung to his arm tightly. He had hoped to give her a fun outing, show her the world outside her cave, but perhaps this was too much at once. When they reached the edge of the market, he drew her to a table fill with the one thing he knew would distract her; a table filled with metal work. While she could pass over a jewel, she did seem to have an affinity for anything shiny. He nudged her over to get her attention and waved the merchant away when he stepped over to help. No need for anyone to take notice of them this soon.

The metals and gems grabbed her attention as he had hoped and Thorin watched as her hands flitted over everything on display. "Is there one you like?" She continued around the table, taking in everything with large eyes, and stopped on the other side. He came up net to her and looked down at the piece her hands were hovering over. It was a choker, all silver chains and plates with diamonds and amethyst. Thorin could appreciate the craftsmanship that went into the necklace and looked around for the man working the booth. "How much for this?"

The elder man looked down at him, squinting at him and then to Lapis. "Fifteen pieces."

Thorin dug out the appropriate coins and tossed them to the hovering man, picking up the choker from under Lapis's still hovering hands. Adjusting the clasp, he reached beneath the hood and under her hair to lock it at her nape. Once he succeeded, Thorin took a step back and took in how the piece of jewelry seemed to shine on her. Pale fingers reached up to touch the dangling stones, caressing them.

"Is it mine?"

"Yes, you like it right?"

She nodded and Thorin smiled, relieved she seemed to be a bit more relaxed now. "DO you want to look further." Another nod and he took up her hand again, leading her to the next table.

Surprisingly, she did well amid the moving bodies; although a fair amount of time was spent pressed against Thorin who was praying to every Valar he knew for patience. At a farm table, he had thrown a couple coins to the woman behind the stall when Lapis began to gather up different vegetables, fruits, and dried meats in her arms. He snagged a basket after tossing another coin and unloaded her arms while she tore a piece of jerky off with her teeth. Apparently she was hungry. Looking up at the sun, he was surprised to notice it was near lunch time. The day had gone by so fast once she had settled down and let her curiosity take over. Thorin turned to the next table to purchase a drink for them, not sure if she could drink mead, and stepped away with a smile to where Lapis had been standing.

Had been.

Thorin dropped the mug and frantically searched around him for the cloak she wore, pushing men and dwarves aside looking for her. Oh no, he whipped back and forth. She was gone. The milling bodies moved to and fro around him as he stood at a loss what to do. He raced down the lane, searching for the dark blue cloak; skidding to a stop past a side alley at the sound of her voice.

"Thorin?"

He backpedaled a few steps and froze at the sight of his dragon walking away from him, hood down, with two men near her.

"He went this way?"

No, no, no. He didn't know these men which meant they were either after her or her jewels. "Lapis!"

She spun around and a smile lit up her face, "Thorin. They said they saw you come down here and…" her words were cut off as one of the men grabbed her throat while the other brandished a short sword.

"We only want the pretty lady's jewels, no need for blood to shed."

His blood ran cold and Thorin slowly walked forward. She wasn't too far ahead of him and he could see how wide her eyes were, more than likely because she didn't understand what was happening. "Take what you want, just release her."

One hand ripped off her head piece and he saw her pupils slit, damn. When the man unclasped the new choker, Lapis growled and Thorin saw fangs.

"No!"

He ran towards her but wasn't able to stop her from tearing a piece of flesh from the man's arm as she ripped her jewelry back. Thorin slammed into the other man as he made to swing the sword at Lapis and the tip of the blade sliced through his clothes, cutting his upper arm. He felt nothing as he made to swing at the robber with the same arm, only to be stopped when a blast of white hit the man and froze him. Slowly, Thorin turned and saw Lapis in disarray, her dragon features starting to show more.

"Bunmel?" At her feet was the man who had held her was on the ground, upper body covered in ice. He looked at her more closely and saw nothing that would indicate what had happened. "Did you…?"

Her breathing was ragged and her jewelry was clutched into a taloned hand. She was staring at the icicled man who had attacked him, a growl coming from her again. Thorin walked towards her, headless of the blood dripping down his arm. When he came to her, he brushed his fingers along her neck where it was red from the tight grasp the robber had on her previously.

"Lapis, are you okay?"

Her eyes flashed to him and her nostrils flared, smelling his blood. Her eyes darted to the cut in his sleeve and made to lean in to him, stopping when a shout went up.

"Oi! What's going on here?"

Thorin froze for a second before grabbing Lapis, picking her up as her eyes narrowed and raced down the alley; jumping over the frozen men.

"Stop!"

He paid the order no heed and ran through the streets and alleys of Dale until arriving at the one place he knew, the library. Throwing himself against the doors, they opened easily and he placed Lapis on her feet before spinning and barring the door shut. His chest was heaving from exertion and didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him, only the growl from his dragon. Thorin spun and stepped in front of her, feeling only slightly relieve to see it was the scholar, Bede.

"What are you doing, Prince Thorin?" He looked passed the dwarf to the locked doors, "We have an open-door policy here in Dale. Did something ha…" Bede stopped talking when he caught a glimpse of the girl behind the dwarf.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but we need a place to hide."

"Who is we?" The girl appeared unusual from what he could see.

"Sir Bede, meet Lapis; the dragon your grandmother named."

Not ten minutes later, they were sitting in a side chamber after removing the bar from the front door and locking the one of the room they were in. Bede set tea, mead, and cured pork on the table between them as he listened to the short story of how they had come barging into his library.

"You want me to believe that she is the girl my grandmother claimed was a dragon."

"Yes, I'm sure she could tell you herself but…" The two males looked at her curled up on the ground next to Thorin, fangs still evident and her hands in a fierce grip on his calf. "Her first trip to town and she is attacked, she'll never come out with me again. I promised nothing would happen to her."

"From the sounds of it, you were right on time. Something much worse could have taken place had you not found her. Take solace in that."

Thorin studied the older man, "Are you going to turn us in?"

"I think not, you did nothing wrong. But I would wait until night to return to the mountain."

He couldn't agree more and glanced down at Lapis who had her eyes trained on the scholar. Would she trust him again?

After a time, Bede wrapped the wound on his arm, thankfully it was shallow and probably heal quickly, and left them to continue with his work. Lapis curled up on some furs in the corner of the room and fell asleep, leaving Thorin on his own. Looking around the room, he saw some books in the corner opposite Lapis and went over to look at the titles. They were historicals on Dale and Erebor, he picked up the first one and took up a seat on the ground near Lapis in case she woke before dark. So immersed in the history of the two cities, he didn't notice the sun go down and he was reading by candle light until Bede entered the room with a soft knock.

"The sun went down an hour ago, it should be safe for you to return home."

"Do you have a back door?"

"Yes, why?"

Thorin stood and went over to the sleeping dragon, "You'll see."

Outside, under the cover of darkness, Lapis thankfully stripped the clothes off and Thorin bundled them in his arms, wrapping the jewelry in them, as she turned back into a dragon, wings stretching to full length. He looked back and saw Bede with his mouth agape.

"Do you believe your grandmother now?"

"More than she will ever know, how is this possible?"

"That, I'm not sure. But it isn't a worry for me now." Thorin walked over to Lapis and carefully climbed onto her back after telling her quietly what he was doing. Looking back at the scholar, he smiled. "It is more important to me that she stay safe, do I have your word no one will find out about her?"

With a shake of his head to bring himself back to reality, Bede nodded vigorously. The last thing he would ever want was to bring harm to something he could learn from. He watched as the pale dragon launched into the moonless night, a shadow against the stars. When they were no longer in sight, he rushed back to the chamber they had occupied for part of the day and took out fresh parchment, writing everything he had been told about her down.

Lapis spiraled down and landed heavily next to the entrance Thorin hadn't covered up completely. As she shrunk back into human form, Thorin moved a few rocks out of the way and slid into the tunnel, the darkness heavy around him. He could hear her slide in behind him and piled the entrance closed again before taking his hand and dragging him behind her. Thorin stumbled more than once and eventually saw the light of the torch he had left lit that morning. With a shove, he was on his knees and Lapis at his side tearing his shirts off.

Once his torso was naked, him being too stunned to stop her, she wrapped her hands around his injured arm. The bandages were ripped off next and her tongue swiped across the wound, cleaning up the dried blood as she licked him clean. Perhaps it wasn't the best time to become aroused, but the sensation of her tongue on his skin was too much for him and his pants were growing increasingly tighter.

"Bunmel,"His voice was rough and he was all too glad she hadn't acted like this in Dale. "Stop."

She hissed at him and he saw a forked tongue peak out between her teeth. Dropping his arm, she crawled over his chest and back, looking for other injuries as he had done to her before winter.

"I have no other wounds, Lapis, let me check you."

A growl emanated from her chest and Thorin was shoved onto the ground.

* * *

 _Cue evil laugh. So close, ya'll gonna have to wait until the next chapter for some loving._


	14. Dear Mahal

_Ladies, Gents, whatever have you, this chapter is basically smut. again, I went on a little too far. I blame it on being deprived myself. So seriously, this is really M RATED. don't read if you can't handle it._

 _also, for those wondering, Lapis is basically the same age as Thorin, since dragons live a lot longer._

 **Ch 14 Dear Mahal**

The dim light of the torch cast shadows over them as Lapis straddled Thorin who was drowning beneath her. It was hard to keep a straight head in a situation like this, especially given the amount of effort it took not to be in this position. 'This' being her naked on top of him while he wore only pants and boots, her nails raking down his chest as they kissed. Thorin's hands clung to her hips, grinding her down on him as tiny growls escape her mouth. The sensation of her soft skin pressed against his, her breasts teasing his chest, was too much and with an upward thrust of his hips flipped them over with him landing between her legs. One of his hands caged her wrists together and he broke apart their mouths, staring down at her writhing on the ground, trying to reach him.

Deep breaths. He shouldn't do this, she should have everything done right; from being properly married to having her first time in a soft bed and not on a hard cave floor. But all coherent thought vanished a second later when Lapis wrapped her legs around his hips and thrust up against his erection. With a groan, their lips crashed together and teeth nipped at the swollen flesh of their mouths. His free hand moved to the small of her back to hold her closer as he ground into her center, his pants almost putting him in pain. The fog in his head lifted a few minutes later and Thorin tore his lips away from hers, his breath coming out in short pants.

"Animus meus."

He hadn't heard those words since the last time he had pushed her away, before winter. The words were like a caress upon his skin although he had no idea what they meant. He really should stop, but by Mahal his resolve was very weak at this point and his One looked too tempting spread beneath him. Thorin closed his eyes, gritting his teeth to regain composure. However, Lapis had other plans and used the same maneuver on him, flipping them so she was on top again and her wrists free from his hand that loosened in shock. This time, she pinned his arms down and ran her mouth down his chest, pointed teeth scraping his skin and running every last thought of propriety from his head.

Thorin didn't notice her nails had sharpened along with her teeth until he heard something rip and looked down to see his belt cut in half and his pants sliced down to his thigh. His erection was pushing against the now loose material and Thorin just noticed she had released him. When her small hand brushed against his throbbing flesh, the last bit of restraint disappeared and he pushed himself up, crashing into Lapis and landing on her with his face on her belly. Rough hands gripped her thighs again, pushing them apart as he lowered himself and his mouth ran across the top of her bare womanhood, her scent reaching his nose and Thorin nipped the sensitive skin. She arched off the floor and his mouth was pushed into her center which he immediately drove his tongue into, relishing in the high pitched growl coming from above him. He continued his ministrations on her dripping center, even when her hands almost pulled his hair out.

After her second orgasm, Thorin sat back on his knees and dragged her across the ground to him so her legs wrapped around his waist, her butt seated on his thighs. Roughly, he pushed aside his pants and smalls, his erection landing on her hood and making Lapis raise her hips which he took as an invitation and grasped her left hip while holding himself steady, positioning his pulsing shaft at her entrance. Her hips bucked and Thorin had to hold her steady with both hands; and he stopped. The sound of their harsh breathing filled the cavern, echoing in his head as she said one word.

"Please."

The head of his manhood was already pressed against her and the plea stripped away the patience to hold off and Thorin drove himself into her partway, pulling her to his body. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and he pulled her hips away until he was almost out and slammed their bodies together again, filling her completely this time. He set the rough pace as she laid spread out before him, her hair escaping the clasp and surrounded her in a cloud as her breasts rocked back and forth from his movements. When keening sounds started to fall from her lips, Thorin slowed down his thrusting and moved one hand so his thumb could brush over the swollen nub above her center. The action had Lapis arching her back and spasming on his cock, a screamed bouncing off the walls.

But Thorin wasn't done with her yet, this night was going to be imprinted in her memory for as long as she lived. Picking up her plaint body, he lifted her off his still erect cock and all but threw her onto her nest face down with her butt in the air that sway at him. Pushing his pants down his thighs, Thorin fell behind her, not feeling the jewels beneath his knees, and palmed the perfect globes in his hands. Pushing her further down and hips higher, he lined up again and thrust into her again. Hands scrambled for purchase on the shifting pile and Thorin continued to drive into her, faster and harder, fingers digging into her hips at each moan that came from her.

She shattered around him again and still he continued, sweat covering their bodies as he leaned over her, chest pressed along her back as his hands found their way to her breasts and pinch her nipples. Lapis threw her head back at the sensation, pain and pleasure mingling in her body as Thorin's thick shaft tested the limits of her body and his teeth scraped her shoulder. Her body was worn out and still she felt another wave of pleasure building up as he pumped into her faster, feeling him swell as she clamped down on him and his fingers continued playing with her nipples. When she exploded again, wetness covering her, him, and her nest, Thorin gave a roar and speared her one last time and she could feel hot liquid filling her up and leaking out.

Thorin collapsed on her before falling to the side and squeezing her to him, his member still hard inside of her. Neither last long, their eyes falling close and both fell asleep, oblivious to the world above them.

* * *

"Where is he?"

Frerin watched his father storm around the dining hall, dinner having ended some time ago and cleared out except for some lingering dwarves in conversation. But as Thrain passed them, they made their escape not wanting the attention of the angry Prince. He had some idea of where his brother was, or rather with, but not on his life was he going to tell him Thorin was playing around with a woman, dragon, whatever.

"Maybe he's wandering one of the halls, you know he likes to venture around in thought."

Thrain paused on the other side of the table in thought and looked at his younger son. "The mines, if that boy went into the mines again against my wish, he's going to regret it."

Frerin watched with wide eyes as his father spun on his heel and leave the hall. Dear Mahal, he hoped Thorin wasn't down there with his lady.

Three hours later and Thorin still wasn't found, not that any of them would find him. The cave was too deep in the mountain and they hadn't reached the tunnel entrance with their ropes and ladder yet. Thrain was livid he hadn't been found yet and was determined to search the mountain for his son, nothing Frerin could say was swaying him otherwise. He only hoped his brother was found before morning because he didn't want to imagine the punishment.

* * *

Far below the halls of Erebor, Thorin and Lapis had waken up and continued their passionate escapade. She was able to wipe away any guilt and hesitation Thorin had felt with her mouth and hands, turning him as animalistic as her. At the moment, Lapis was backed up against the wall of her cave with Thorin naked, thrusting and grunting, her legs spread and held high with his mouth on her neck. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, nails clawing random patterns in his back as he ignored the pain. This was their third position upon waking and Lapis couldn't get enough, the little voice telling her to continue, to mate, and clouding her mind with more need. She choked on air as he hit the same spot inside her over and over, both of them crashing down together and Thorin fell against her.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I stop?" He dropped her legs and smoothed his palms over her waist.

The question was asked between gasps of air and Lapis couldn't answer due to her own loss of air. She moaned as his hips shifted again, still thick inside of her.

"You will be the death of me." His mouth ran up the column of her neck, biting down gently as she began to rock against him again. "I need to return, they will be looking for me."

"No." The word fell fiercely from her lips and Lapis locked her legs around him again, grinding down on his shaft that was swelling further inside of her.

"Bunmel, no. You can't possibly want more, I don't think I can continue." He groaned into her neck as she swiveled her hips.

"Yes, don't stop." She dropped her legs and pushed Thorin away, feeling empty when he fell from her. Surprised by her actions, it wasn't hard to unbalance him and pushed him again, this time landing him on his back. She quickly straddled him and sunk down on his erection, both shuddering as they slid together.

"Mahal, if this is how I die…" He didn't finish speaking as her sharp nails raked his chest, leaving red trails behind. She continued to ride him until Thorin took control again, losing his patience.

They continued into the night as the guards of Erebor went from top to bottom searching for their lost prince. But they wouldn't find him nor hear the pleasured cries in the secluded tunnel far below.

* * *

 _So there we go, ummmmm…yeah. hope anyone who read enjoyed that and apologies for an uncomfortable situations anyone found themselves in. next chapter will be dealing with Thorin being found and his father in part of it. possibly another character entering the story. toodles._


	15. What Happened

_Glad to see everyone enjoyed the last chapter. it will be a while before they have another encounter like that, I think. we will see. Enjoy_

 **Ch 15**

Somehow, Thorin managed to stumble his way out of the cave and up the tunnel, not realizing he wasn't walking up the one leading to the weapons room. By the time he reached the end, exhaustion was threatening his body and he pushed the rocks out of the way, barely able to reset them enough to hide the entrance. He kept blinking his eyes, trying to keep them open as he made to jump the distance to the other side of the water. Usually, this was an easy feat but this time, he barely made it across as his upper body slammed on the hard ground, his head landing heavily and his lower body in the cold water. He hadn't grabbed his shirt, just the cloak that was spread around him and floating in the water with his legs.

It was just after dawn, not long before the merchants would leave and the guards were getting ready to open the gate, observing the valley before them on the ramparts. A splash was heard and the few guards looked at one another before peering over the edge trying to discern where the sound had come from. An older guard to the far right looked straight down and gave a shout of alarm.

"There's someone in the water! Open the gate!"

Four dwarves at the entrance pulled the heavy doors open and two rushed outside, running to where the guard was frantically pointing to the ground. Together, they pulled the body from the river and flipped him over and took a step back before screaming to those watching.

"It's Prince Thorin, go get aide!"

From his torn pants and wounds on his chest, they were careful in lifting him up and carrying him to the bridge where some more dwarves, one a healer, running out with a stretcher. Thorin was loaded gently on and was hurried off to the sick ward to be looked over. One of the guards was already on his way to find Prince Thrain and deliver the news that his son was found, although in rough condition. The kingdom was soon abuzz with gossip of the Heir to Erebor being found outside, looking like an animal had tried to maul him.

This was the conclusion the healer had come to and told Thrain when he arrived and stormed over to the bed where his son lay. The healer, Rhun, stopped his progress not far from his destination and firmly told him the young Prince had obviously been through some sort of ordeal and needed rest, not to be woken and scolded. Thrain eyed the old dwarf before nodded and stepping around him and walking to the bed where his son was sleeping.

There were bandages wrapped around his chest, shoulders, and back, his face and hair had been washed as well as his arms. A line of bandage was around the crown of his head, sloping down the right side where a larger bandage was and he could see trace amounts of blood. The torn pants were still on him though, leaving him some sort of decency. A frown covered his face as he eyed Thorin's face.

"He is pale."

"Yes, probably from whatever happened to him. There is a chance there was some blood loss but we won't know until he wakes up and tells us what happened."

"And where he was. Outside, alone, he knows better than to wander around without a guard."

Rhun could hear the anger and worry in the Crown Prince's voice. "He is young, your Highness, this is the time they usually rebel from what we tell them."

"That doesn't excuse him," Thrain rumbled. "He could have died."

The last sentence was almost a whisper and the healer sighed. He could understand why Prince Thrain was upset, his own son had cause some havoc when he was younger. "Would you like to have him sleep here or move him to his rooms?"

"Is he healthy enough to be move?"

"Someone only needs to watch over him, perhaps young Frerin could stay by his side." Rhun suggested as he didn't have an apprentice yet.

"Yes," Thrain muttered to himself. "Have him moved as soon as you think he is ready."

The healer bowed and stepped to the side to allow the Prince to sweep past him. He looked back to Thorin and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. "What in the name of Mahal happened to you lad?"

Around midday, two dwarves carried Thorin on a stretcher up the many stairs to his rooms and gently maneuvered him into his bed. Rhun had come along to make sure his bandages weren't disturbed and to show Frerin the medicine to have Thorin drink if he woke before he returned to change his bandages. The younger Prince had paled upon seeing his brother and merely nodded as the healer talked to him, gripping the vial in one hand. After patting him on the shoulder in consolation, Rhun left the room and nodded at the two guards at the doorway. Any freedom Prince Thorin had was probably a wish in the wind.

For two days Thorin slept and Frerin had not moving from the room, either occupying the chair or a portion of bed. He wanted to be there when his brother woke to speak to him before their father did and said something. Rhun had stopped back in twice a day to change the bandages and apply salved to stave off any infection, becoming worried on the morning of the third day that he hadn't woken up yet. Head wounds were tricky, even more so if not immediately tended to and the healer worried there might be more damage than he knew. He could only hope there was no memory loss.

On the afternoon of the third day, Thorin moaned and Frerin's head snapped up from the book he was reading. His eyes were screwed together in pain and a hand wobbled up to his head. Frerin stopped the movement, not wanting the dressing to come undone.

"Thorin?"

The name was said quietly and he still moaned in pain.

"Thorin, can you hear me?"

"Lapis?"

Frerin sucked in a breath, Thorin would be in immense trouble if their father discovered where Thorin had been and with who. "What happened?"

"Lapis, attacked, we…" His voiced trailed off and left his brother stunned. Did he mean she attacked him or she was attacked? He ran a hand through his hair and jumped at the sound of the door opening behind him.

Rhun took a step in and stopped, "Did he wake?"

"Only for a second, I couldn't give him the tonic."

The healer waved his hand, "What did he say?"

Frerin paused, "Attacked. That's it."

"Well, that confirms what we already knew. This is a good sign, he might wake up more tomorrow." He cast an eye over the younger brother while checking the bandages. "It might be a good idea for you to sleep also."

"I'll sleep right here, I want to be here when he wakes."

He hummed and Rhun deftly cut away the clothe wrapped around Thorin. The wounds were decently healed and would leave light scars if any, something to be happy about since whatever attacked him seemed vicious. "I wonder what animal is wandering around the mountain to do this, has your father stopped by?"

The dark head shook negatively, "He's been busy between the kingdom and hunting down the…animal that did this."

Hearing the hesitation in his voice, Rhun looked back at him. "You don't believe it was an animal?"

"I'm not sure what kind of animal since I've never seen one that could do this." Frerin answered after a moment.

"You are young," the healer said with a chuckle after turning Thorin on his side. "There is a lot you don't know yet." He cleaned the back and front of the Prince, deciding not to redress the healing wounds. "I will be back later, remember if he wakes before I return, have one of the guards come get me." When he got a nod in response, Rhun left.

Sure enough, when Frerin was eating lunch that was brought up for him, Thorin woke again. This time, he seemed more alive as his eyes squinted open and searched the room.

"Water."

In his hurry, Frerin splashed the contents over the floor before pressing it into Thorin's hand. The appendage shook as it brought the cup to his lips. Frerin waited patiently for his brother to down the needed liquid and took the cup back before it was dropped to the floor.

"How did I get here?" His voice was hoarse from not being used for a few days.

"You were found outside, almost drowning in the river around the mountain." Frerin paused, "What happened to you?"

Thorin rolled onto his back wincing as the healing scratches brushed against the sheet. "Lapis. She…we…" he groaned and covered his eyes with a hand. "I couldn't stop, it was like I was under a trance."

Frerin looked at his brother oddly for a minute, "She didn't attack you? You guys were…" He trailed off and eyed the scratches on his chest. "No, you didn't." In that moment, he wasn't sure to laugh or slap Thorin for making everyone so worried. "Rhun and father are under the impression you were attacked by an animal, not that they are far off." The last part was muttered and he received an one-eyed glared from between Thorin's fingers.

"He can't know."

"Which one, the healer or father?"

"Both, you idiot. No one can know about her, not after what happened."

He frowned at Thorin, "What happened?"

They were interrupted by the door swinging open and both jumped at the unexpected sound, looking to see Rhun striding in. The healer faltered in his steps when he saw Thorin was awake and looking at him.

"Well now, afternoon Prince Thorin. You had us worried."

"I'm fine."

The healer hummed and checked the bump beneath the mass of black hair, making Thorin wince. "I'll be the judge of that, you weren't in good shape a couple days ago. Do you remember what happened?"

Two sets of blue eyes met, then looked away. Thorin could only hope Frerin wouldn't say anything and looked at Rhun. "Not really."

The healer looked behind him at the younger brother who met his gaze steadily and blankly. "Okay, it might take time with a head wound. For now, you are good to walk around your rooms and more than likely resume your usual activities at the end of the week. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

Rhun picked up the vail that still sat by the bed side and held it out to Thorin, "Drink this first and then I will have some food sent up. And no complaining, you haven't eaten in three days." He saw the widening of Thorin's eyes and smiled, turning away and leaving the brothers together. Prince Thrain was his next stop since he had been commanded to tell him the moment his son woke.

"Three days? I've been sleeping for three days?"

"You were missing for one before that, so really you probably haven't eaten in four."

Thorin threw back the blanket and made to climb out of bed but a wave of dizziness and nausea came over him, forcing Frerin to catch him as he fell forward. "I have to see if she is okay."

"You aren't going anywhere right now. If the mountain hasn't fell from your dragon missing you for a few days, it will still stand for another couple. Drink your tonic and lay back down."

Thorin had no choice but to let Frerin help him settle back in his bed, he was so weak. How had he slept for so long? Casting a weary eye on the liquid filled vial, he popped the cork and tried to swallow it in one go. It wasn't one of the more foul potions but the taste still had him choking slightly before throwing the container at Frerin. What was Lapis doing now? Would she be mad at him for not coming to see her? He was so lost in thought about his dragon that he didn't notice the time go by and was surprised by the try of food now sitting next to him on the bed. Soup and water, not the best meal he's ever had but it'll do. Just as he picked up the bowl and spoon, the door flew open again and Thrain stormed into the room up to the bedside where Frerin had been standing a moment ago.

"Thorin." His one good eye took in his son's appearance, noting the healed wounds and slight weight loss. He dropped a heavy hand on the bare shoulder, "You had me so worried. What were you doing outside the mountain alone? What attacked you?"

"I-I don't remember much." It was harder to lie to his father than the healer.

"About which part?"

After a moment's hesitation, Thorin answered. "I wanted to go outside without company, I don't remember much after that."

Thrain nodded, "Whatever attacked you will be found, I've had hunting parties since you were found looking for the beast that attacked you."

Thorin's eyes bulged out. "What? No, they…what if…" He wasn't able to make a coherent sentence and his father misunderstood his worry.

"These are full grown warriors son, and in groups of five, whatever animal this is will have a much harder time attack them. They are well trained to kill." He didn't notice the blood drain from Thorin's face and he dropped his hand from him. "On the subject, you will now be exclusively training with the captain and whomever he deems worthy to assist him. I will not have my son unable to fight back. Also, there will be guards posted outside your rooms and follow you wherever you go now since you can't seem to follow my orders. The only time they will leave you is when you are training or with me."

"No, that isn't right! I've earned my freedom, I have done everything you have asked of me in my life!" Thorin threw his bowl of soup across the room, narrowly missing Frerin.

"Not everything. When you learn to obey me completely, you can regain the freedoms you had. Now, when Rhun says you are healthy enough, you are to report to Captain Gatik." He walked away, stopping at the door to the room. "You will see, in time, that this is best for you."

Thorin stared after his father at the now closed door with his mouth agape. How was this best for him, and how was he supposed to see Lapis and if she was okay?

"I'm so sorry Thorin, I didn't think he would react this harshly." Frerin returned to his side.

His throat felt like it was closing and fear set in, he had no freedom anymore. Everything he did would be seen and reported. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. She'll be fine though right? She lasted for years without you, a few weeks alone wont hurt too much."

Thorin turned his crest fallen face up to his brother, feeling like he was the younger of the two right now. "Do you really think she'll be okay?"

Frerin nodded and wrapped an arm around Thorin's shoulders. If the girl truly was his brother's One, his life and well being was about to become much worse than anyone knew. She wasn't dead, but alive and close enough to go get which only made it worse.

* * *

 _Dramaaaa! Stay tuned for more._


	16. Drained

_Sorry about the late posting, got stuck in the middle of the chapter. hopefully it all makes sense._

 **Ch 16 Drained**

Lapis stayed curled up in her nest for two weeks, sleeping, and unknowing of what was happening to her dwarf above her. In her sleep and dreams, there was smoke and fire, and a great beast with a man by its side. It was the same thing over again, mixed with her memory of her spewing ice at the two who had attacked in Dale. A grand voice echoed in her dreams, commending and congratulating her on her actions that day.

 _You have succeeded in reaching adulthood my little dragon, well done._

At her confusion, it spoke again.

 _You finally used the power that was inside of you this entire time and mated, creating another life that grows in you. Soon there will be more and we will have greater power than before._

She didn't like how that sounded but there was no escape, she couldn't wake up. She wanted to see Thorin, to talk to him. But whatever changes were happening to her prevented that and it scared her. A new life. Did that mean there was a child growing in her? The only knowledge she possessed on the topic was whatever her memories had given her, along with what she witnessed in nature, and it was minimal. Why couldn't she wake up? She needed him.

 ** _Thorin!_**

Jerking upright in bed, Thorin looked wild eyed around his room. He could have sworn he had heard Lapis calling for him. He dropped his head into his hands and drew a ragged breath, feeling emotions threatening to come out that he hadn't experience so harshly before. By the Valar, he needed to see her. It had been two weeks since he woke and almost the entire time he had been either in the training hall, dining hall, or in his rooms. The walls were starting to feel like they were closing in on him. He had to figure out how to escape his guards, or get word to Lapis that he was basically trapped and unable to see her. But he didn't know if she even read. This was killing him.

Hours later, after dawn, a soft knock sounded on his bedroom door and Thorin glared at it balefully. He didn't even use his sitting room now since everyone seemed to just walk in. The door cracked open and he saw Frerin poke his head in and look straight at him.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not for a while."

But anyone who looked closely at the Prince could see plain as day. Thorin continued to slim down even though he was being put through a vigorous routine, he didn't eat as he should've or had previously, and his skin had paled further with bags slowing growing under his eyes. Whether or not Thrain took enough notice or believed his son would get over it, no one knew. More than once, Frerin sat by his side and forced what little food Thorin would eat onto his plate. He knew it was mostly from not being able to see Lapis, and a little bit of being constantly watched and followed.

"Come on, let's go eat before they haul you off to train."

Thorin nodded and heaved himself off the bed, dragging on his pants, a tunic, and boots. Even his clothes had lost their charm and he no longer took care to dress what was appropriate for a Prince. He didn't care. Leaving his rooms, he and Frerin walked side by side with the two ever present guards thumping behind them. They reached the dining hall in silence and sat through the meal the same. More like Frerin forcing some food down Thorin's throat while taking bites of food himself. It was a routine that had started a week ago when the younger brother noticed he hadn't been eating much if at all.

When he could get Thorin to open his mouth no more, Frerin dropped the rest of the bread roll on his plate and stood. Perhaps he should try and talk to their father, maybe he could let Thorin have a day to himself and he could sneak him to wherever the dragon was hiding. Frerin stood, now determined with the idea. But first, he would go to the training hall first and see what his brother was doing. At his action, Thorin stood also and still in silence, they left to the same destination as the several days prior. They could hear the shouts and clanging metal upon approach as usual and they entered the doorway, more dwarves than usual were in the hall making Frerin look at them curiously while Thorin stared at them blankly.

"Why are there so many guards training this early?"

"Time doesn't matter and they aren't here to train." Captain Gatik appeared at his side and looked passed him to Thorin. "The search for your mysterious beast has been called off since there is no trace of an animal anymore. It must have continued on somewhere else." The burly dwarf walked around then and stood in front of the other Prince. "You look terrible."

Thorin only shrugged, he didn't care anymore and at this point, he hoped one of the dwarves he was sparring with would run a sword into his stomach.

"I'm canceling your session for today, go get some sleep, talk a walk outside, eat for Mahal's sake. Don't think I don't know." The look that was shot at the Captain withered at the last sentence and left Thorin looking more tired than before. "Go, not you." The collar of Frerin's shirt was grabbed and he was held back as his brother looked back at him blankly before leaving with his guards.

Frerin waited until he was released and straightened his shirt while turning around. "What?"

A red brow raised at his tone and Gatik crossed his arms. "Did you want to talk to your father or shall I?"

"About what?" He decided the best action was to act oblivious.

"You know damn well what, I was only wondering who it would be better to hear it from. Did your father really take away every freedom Prince Thorin had?"

"Yes."

"Then I will talk to him about his performance, it isn't worth my time to train a dwarf whose head and heart isn't into it completely. The way he fought before compared to now, it's almost like he wishes someone would harm him in here."

Frerin had that same suspicion, but there was no one to tell that would listen. "Good luck." With those words, he turned and made it out of the training hall without being stopped.

* * *

Below the earth, Lapis was waking up, blinking in the dark as her eyes adjusted. Still in human form, she stayed curled in a ball as she looked around her cave. She was alone and for the first time since she could remember, it hurt. Her head was muddled and mouth dry, all of these sensations foreign to her. Flaring her nose, she could still smell Thorin in the air and it lent some comfort to her as she pushed herself up on her hands. A wave of dizziness came over her and Lapis almost collapsed back down.

Food, she needed to go hunt. Was it nighttime? No, it was barely after dawn and there was no way she would be able to go outside and fly around. On shaky legs, she stood from her nest and looked around, hoping there was something left that Thorin had brought down. Then she smelt it, meat. The bundle of clothes she had worn to Dale was thrown to one side of the cave and she knelt next to it, shaking the yards of clothe to dislodge whatever was wrapped up. Sure enough, the dried meat that had been tucked into the pocket of the cloak fell out and landed on the ground right before the jewelry did. She snatched up the food, devouring it in seconds before registering what else had fallen out. Fingers ran lightly across the delicate metal and she blinked rapidly, her eyes watering.

Thorin. She had to find him. How long she had been asleep was uncertain and his scent that lingered was one from mating. It wasn't his usual leather and metal smell that was ever present around him, meaning he hadn't been here in a while. She looked up at the ceiling of her cave and let out a small chirping cry, pressing hands over her stomach where she now knew her child, their baby, was now. What was she to do? Looking down, she saw the shirt Thorin had worn to the city and picked it up, holding it to her nose. Her legs less shaky now, Lapis returned to her nest and curled up position with the shirt tucked into her chest and nestled under her cheek. She would go find him when it was dark, go up the tunnel she made for him and through his domain.

She had too.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Lapis slept while Thorin walked around Erebor; lost. The guards who hadn't left him trailed behind him silently. He had been left alone except to be reminded that he needed to eat at lunch time and dinner. Thorin ignored the midday meal but was dragged down to the kitchens by Frerin who told the guards not to follow them into the already crowded and bustling room. They had acquiesced with little trouble since there was only one way out of the kitchens and that was past them. He was led by his brother to a little table at the back who snagged food along the way and forcefully sitting him in one of the chairs. Frerin disappeared again, returning a moment later with two tankards of ale.

Nothing was said between the two of them and there was no need. Frerin knew why his brother was wasting away and could only try and make sure he was fed enough to live. Somehow, he was going to have to find a way for Thorin to see his dragon, before he decided there was no more reason to be here. Although, he had to wonder why she hadn't come to find him herself. Had something happened to her also? Thorin had never let even a clue slip by about where she might be in the mountain. Granted, they hadn't talked more than a few times of her, so it was understandable. Still…Frerin looked at his older brother with gloomy eyes as Thorin shredded his bread to bits, he would figure it out even if it meant thumping him on the head to get an answer.

Frerin gave up trying to get Thorin to eat anymore after an hour and dragged his brother from the table, out the kitchen and up the halls to his room; ignoring the guards behind them all the while. He slammed the door shut and bypassed the sitting room, sitting Thorin on his bed.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

He actually did slap Thorin's head in that moment, making shock appear on his stressed face. "Your beautiful One who has mysteriously disappeared and I've only seen once."

"How should I know, I can't know where she is at all times."

"But you know where she lives, so…"

"What? Are you planning on retrieving her?" Thorin looked up at his brother after asking, "No."

"Well you aren't doing anything, except wasting away. **Nadad** , you've lost a lot of weight these last two weeks and I don't think it's all from father enforcing his new rules. Now, if you aren't going to tell me I'm going to go to Dale and start asking if anyone knows of a short, pale beauty who doesn't like clothes."

Thorin saw red, "You wouldn't."

"Try me. I'm sure someone else has seen or heard of her."

He sat on his bed, fuming. Frerin played a dangerous game and he wasn't sure if his brother was serious or not about hunting her down on his own. It wasn't a risk he could take. Thorin ground his teeth together at the frustration of being stuck with no options. "Fine."

* * *

 _Any questions, please ask. And I greatly appreciate and love the reviews being left, much love._


	17. Don't Leave Me

_Alrighty, here's another chapter. Don't hate me at the end_

 **Ch 17 Don't Leave Me**

Frerin left Thorin's room to his own to wait until it was later in the evening, when there were less dwarves roaming the kingdom. When he left, his brother just sat staring at his hands with his head bowed and Frerin almost felt like the lowest person in Middle Earth. He was going to talk to their father after the Captain did, if he hadn't already. It wasn't right to keep Thorin under lock and key for a mistake, even if Thrain didn't know why or what really happened. All he knew, or thought he knew, was that his eldest son had almost been killed. Tomorrow, he would stop and talk to their father because someone else needed to prove that they were on Thorin's side.

Now here he was, staring at the doorway into the armory. He had left his room not long ago and only met one person along the way other than the two guards outside Thorin's room. They hadn't paid him much attention, nodding to him when he said he was going to the kitchen to grab more food. Dwarves were always hungry, especially young ones. His eyes bounced around the room, looking at every rack, shelf, and wall holding weapons and armor. He took a step in and sighed, Thorin's instructions were specifically vague. Like he knew where it was but no detail as to guide Frerin to the entrance to this secret pathway. A shelf with shields against a wall with a tapestry, there were a few of those. Perhaps one that was in the corner of the room, that's where he would put a hideaway. Frerin starting towards the back of the room, still looking about to make sure there wasn't another section that met the same requirements.

A noise met his ears other than his footsteps against the polished stone and he stopped walking. It sounded like scraping. To his surprise, the shield rack to his left about twenty feet away was moving away from the wall and emerging from behind the tapestry…

"What are you doing?" Frerin hissed furiously.

Lapis whirled around, almost bumping into a shield, her eyes wide in surprise. Her first reaction had him looking at pointed teeth behind snarling lips and watching her fingers lengthen and sharpen. Frerin looked at her incredulously for a moment, blinking in shock himself before asking another question.

"What are you wearing?"

She calmed down as she recognized him, returning to her full human form. "You, you are his…brother, yes?"

"Yes, Frerin."

"Frerin." The name rolled off her tongue oddly too, maybe it was just dwarf names that didn't suit well with her. She looked down as his question remained in the air. "Thorin left his shirt before…he doesn't like me to wander around without something covering me."

He could understand why, even beneath the shirt which was incredibly large on her, he could see the temptation that a regular man would try and take advantage of with her being so naïve. "What are you doing up here? I swear Thorin said you have never come into the mountain other than when you took a bath." Not that he hadn't planned on dragging her up, he was unprepared for her to be, well, prepared and here.

"Am I not welcome?"

The lilt of her voice wavered and Frerin froze, thinking he might make the dragon cry. "No, no, no. I was actually coming to talk you into visiting him up here."

Lapis blinked at him, "How do you know where to find me?"

He instantly felt guilty, like he had betrayed some sort of confidence. "Thorin isn't well, I made him tell me how to find you."

"What's wrong with him?"

He could hear the urgency in her voice and felt a bit relieved. It was becoming clear that she was just as attached to Thorin as he was to her, making the idea of the two being One's almost real. "He was punished for disappearing for almost two days, which I assume he was with you, and our father took away all his freedom. He has been followed by someone ever since returning."

She felt a pain in her heart at his words and looked down. She couldn't imagine such a thing, yes, she had boundaries, but no one stopped her from leaving her nest. Looking back up at the dwarf who looked very similar to her Thorin, she stepped closer. "Can you take me to him?"

Frerin tugged his hair, "I don't know. His room is guarded and I'm not sure how you would get passed them, there's no other way into the room."

Her shoulders dropped and face crumbled. She couldn't think clearly and her stomach was clenching in pain from hunger. A low grumble was heard in the room and Lapis wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked her, taking another step closer.

"I had a small piece of meat this morning."

"And before that?" Her stomach had growled loudly, it had to have been longer than that.

"I don't know, when we were at Dale."

He jerked forward, eyes wide. "You haven't eaten for over two weeks?"

Lapis shifted wearily at his tone, "Has it been that long?"

"Yes!" He lowered his arms when she took a step back at his frustrated gesture. "How do you not know how long it's been?"

"I-I couldn't wake up."

Frerin pulled on his hair again, looking her over. He hadn't had a good look at her when he had stumbled in on their bath, but he would say her cheeks looked a bit drawn. "Come, we will stop and fed you first. Maybe bring food to Thorin as well." He held out a hand for her to take, "Food then we will figure out how to get you to my brother."

After some hesitation, Lapis walked forward and placed her small hand into his larger one. With a finger to his lips, and whispering 'quietly', he was leading her down hallways and stopping at every corner; reminiscent of the time Thorin took her to the bath, although this wasn't the same way. He pulled her into a room she had smelled long before they arrived at the doorway and stood while he took a basket and filled it up with different foods she didn't recognize and what looked like a liquid filled bag. Basket in one hand and his other holding her hand, he set off again with Lapis close behind him. They only had almost ran into two others on their way up the stairs and hallways, Thorin's scent growing stronger with each flight.

At one corner, Frerin stopped and pressed her against the wall, peering around the wall before looking at her.

"How quiet are you?" At her confused look, he continued. "Can you move silent enough not to get caught or not?"

"You'd never hear me coming."

Frerin could only hope. "Okay, best I can figure, I have to distract them and you sneak into his room. Carefully, don't let the door hit the frame at all."

Lapis was a little confused by his talk, she understood the silent part but the door and frame was a little odd. But she nodded anyway.

"Do you know what door is his?"

"I can smell him."

He looked at her oddly for that statement and shook his head. "Dragon." The word was muttered, and he held the basket with food and drink out to her. "Here, this will look a bit suspicious with me. Remember, no noise." Frerin pressed a finger to his lips again.

She nodded and he slipped around the corner, focusing on walking normal. The two looked over at him and he waved as he passed his room and down the hall passed Thorin's room to where Dis slept.

"Any noise?" Both guards shook their head. Frerin opened the door to his sister's room and peered in, looking about while trying to figure out how to distract them. A frown came over his face, maybe he wouldn't have to now. He turned around, "Where is Dis?"

They looked at each other confused and the one on the left spoke first, "No one has come out of the room."

He looked back in, opening the door further so he could see clearer. "And you heard no noise?" The calls of 'no' came from behind him. "Then where is she?"

Heavy footsteps came up behind him and they stepped around him, beginning to search the room. Frerin tapped on the wall and saw a dark head look around the corner by the light of the torches in the hall. He jerked his head to the door before stepping into the nursery. This wasn't the first time Dis had disappeared from her bed, not that he was going to tell the two that, but she never left her room so she was in here somewhere, sleeping. Not for long with the noises these two were making. In the midst of the clatter, Frerin heard the gentle tap a door and smiled. Now hopefully they wouldn't get caught since now they would have to figure out how to sneak her back out. With a sigh, he went over to the large toy chest with toys spilt around it and opened the lid, smiling down at Dis sleeping peacefully.

Lapis shut the door and looked at the handle that had opened it, wondering if there was a way to block it so no one could enter. She looked around the room, thinking maybe there was something to block the entrance when she saw no Thorin and another door. Picking up the basket again, she cautiously approached the door, unsure now if she went through the right door even though this room smelled heavily of Thorin. Carefully, Lapis pushed the handle and the door swung open with ease and she instantly felt Thorin's presence. The handle slipped from her fingers and crashed to the ground. While the sound wasn't excessively loud, it was enough to jar Thorin from his restless sleep and sit up in bed.

Tired eyes took in her form, blinking sleep away as he pushed the blanket aside and stood from his bed, dressed only in a pair of pants and belt. He walked over to her slowly, as though she were a delusion that would disappear as soon as he reached her. Stretching out a hand, Thorin let his fingers touch her jawline where the small scales were, and a rush of air escaped him.

"Lapis."

He crashed to his knees and wrapped his arm around her waist, realizing she was wearing his shirt. Thorin pushed aside the material so his cheek met the soft skin of her belly and he held back the tears that were threatening his eyes. A rustle of clothe was heard but he didn't open his eyes, only relishing in the feel of her skin under him, her satin hair brushing his arms and hands.

She looked down at him in shock, noticing every change in his appearance when he stood and came to her. The shirt was in the way now and she jerked it over her head before laying her hands on his head, smooth back the unruly hair. Where his cheek was pressed against her stomach was wear their child was growing and even though she knew little and only two weeks, Lapis could feel a connection.

"I thought I would never see you again." His voice broke as the words were whispered in the air.

Her chest clenched, "I've missed you."

"I thought I heard you call for me this morning, I thought I was going insane." His head jerked back, "You aren't going to leave me, are you?" The desperation was clear in his voice and when she didn't answer, his face grew anxious and angry. "You are, aren't you? You came to say goodbye!" He yelled the last sentence.

Lapis took a step back in confusion when he released her and jumped up. She had no idea what to do, this wasn't the Thorin she knew. Maybe he wasn't well, maybe she should return to her nest until he felt better. When a hand reached out behind her to feel the door, his wild eyes flew to the movement.

"No!" The word was growled out and he grabbed her other wrist, moving her to the side before slamming the door shut and locking it. "You aren't leaving me."

"You aren't yourself, I can leave until you feel better…" she was cut off when Thorin whirled around and stalked back to her. Even with his weight loss, his presence was still powerful and she stumbled back, blindly reaching for something behind her. She didn't know the layout of the room and it was throwing her off balance.

He pushed her against the pillar that was at one corner of his bed and grasped her chin, "I said, you aren't leaving."

When Lapis opened her mouth to speak, his lips covered hers and she moaned at the assault. While she had no idea what had come over him, she wasn't going to deny his touch. As they continued to kiss, Thorin's touch gentled and his hand moved to meet the other at her waist and her hands clung to his shoulders. The burning need in them was overwhelming. Whatever connection they had created two weeks ago was strong enough to make them lose their senses, Thorin more so than her.

* * *

 _if that gives you an idea of how the next chapter starts..._


	18. Reunion

_WARNING! WARNING! smut immediately ahead._

 _thank you to my readers and those who left reviews, I live to post for you_

 **Ch 18 Reunion**

She could feel pressure building up in her belly as he pressed into her, his hardness digging into her flesh. A whimper escaped their kiss and Thorin pulled back, his hands moving to her hips and picking her up, urging her legs to wrap around him. And they did, eagerly. This had her sitting above his erection making him groan and Lapis gasp in delight. Her arms crossed behind his neck as he pressed kisses along her collarbone and she could hear him whispering something along her skin, her ears only picking up the word 'mine' amid whatever language he was speaking. He walked a few steps and landed them unceremoniously on the bed, unhooking her arms and holding them above her head with one hand while he stripped the belt off with the other.

Lapis was too far gone to try and argue, or escape, as the leather wrapped around her wrists and her legs were pried from his hips. "Thorin…" her voice was cut off by his hand brushing against her center, causing her to arch up.

Thorin looked down at his dragon, feeling delirious around her. She was spread across his bed with her hair cast around her like a curtain and arms above her head, trapped by his belt. He was rock hard and his body demanded hers, needed the connection and to be comforted by his One's body melding with his. Standing up again, he shucked off his pants before kneeling on the bed and flipping her over by his hands on her hips. Positioning her knees on the bed and spread beneath her, Thorin listed her ass up drank in the sight of her before mouthing her opening and spearing his tongue inside her.

His hands on her hips kept Lapis in place as she lurched forward at the action before moaning and pressing back. The slick tongue preformed wicked deeds on her, every minute going by making her body more plaint than before. Soon, she was breathless from falling and spasming from his ministrations and Thorin pulled back. A light bite was bestowed on one cheek and her hips jumped slightly as another moan escaped her. The bed shifted under her and then there was that pressure, the thick head of his shaft at her entrance and pushing into her ready body. With her arms stretched above her still, Lapis fisted the sheets while pressing her face into the bed.

With no patience left, Thorin placed a bruising grip on her hips again and thrusted in, his member completely seated inside her body with one stroke and he began a merciless pace pounding into her. Letting go with one hand, he wrapped her long hair in a fist and pulled the tresses until her back was arched, hips higher and head pulled back. "I want to hear you scream."

Lapis growled and whimpered at his words, then at his movements as he drove into her; pulling out all the way before slamming back in. This was what he did, claiming her body before relinquishing some control to her. She cried out as her hair was pulled and his other hand slid down to her center and brushed that little button that created so much pleasure. At that moment, she did let out a shriek as her muscles spasmed and she came around him. He was far from done and continued pumping in her, bringing her back up to the same height before pausing and shifting them.

Thorin sat back on his shins, releasing her hair to pull her up against him while still seated in her and moaned at the gasp that fell from her lips. With her legs on either side of him, he raised her up and down with an arm around her waist, the other hand tweaking a nipple and teeth grazing the soft skin of her neck that was exposed from her head rolling to one side. Whimpers turned into cries that filled the room and soon, he could feel her walls tightening around him again. Burying his face in her neck, he placed both hands at her hips, furiously bouncing her up and down as his mouth sucked on the long column. Neither lasted long after that and they toppled forward, Thorin thrusting in a few more times as the last of his seed spilled into her body.

Through their heavy breathing, Thorin whispered into her neck where her skin was now bruised. "Don't leave me." She didn't answer him but raised a hand to his head, tangling her fingers in the long strands

They fell asleep and for Thorin, it was the best night of sleep he had since he had seen her last. All too soon it felt, there was a knock on the bedroom door and the handle was jiggled. The noose made both occupants shift on the bed.

"Thorin, wake up."

It was Frerin and Thorin shot up, looking at the door in fear. No one could know she was here...actually, how had she gotten to his rooms?

"Thorin," his brother's voice was quieter this time. "I know, I helped. Open the door before they come check."

He looked down at Lapis and saw her eyes opening, Thorin pressed her shoulder down as she tried to sit up, "Stay under the blanket" He told her as he drew the comforter over her naked body. She only nodded and laid there watching him hop into a pair of pants.

Thorin unlocked the door and stared at his brother through the open crack, light from the sitting room spilling inside. "Helped with what?"

Familiar blue eyes glared at him, "Did sleeping with her loosen your head?" Frerin kicked the door at Thorin's glower, "Come on, it's past the time I usually wake you. Father wants to talk to you now."

"Why did you wait it if it's important?" Honestly, Thorin could care less right then. His One was warm in his bed and all he wanted to do is crawl back under the blanket with her.

"Stop being difficult, Captain Gatik spoke with him and I did too before coming here. I can only hope he wants to lift your imprisonment a bit."

He pressed his forehead against the door before looking back Lapis who was peering at him from the edge of the bed, her hair spilling over the side. "Fine, I'll be out in a few minutes." He made to shut the door but Frerin's foot blocked the way.

"What are you going to do about her?" The words were whispered as his eyes bore into Thorin's face seriously.

"She can stay in here, nothing will happen since no one comes in here. Move, I'll be out soon." Frerin nodded, handing him a small torch before doing as requested.

Thorin started with his forehead pressed against the door for a moment, taking a moment and a deep breath. The last thing he wanted to do right now was see his father, or leave his room. He turned and looked to Lapis who was still in the same position, his mouth quirking at the corner as she reminded him of a dwarfling; innocent and curious.

"You have to leave."

There was no question, just certainty in her statement. Thorin dragged a hand through his hair, "Yes."

She sat up and looked around the room, "What should I do?"

He set the torch in the hook by the door and walked over to her, his foot kicking something at the second step. Looking down, he saw a basket overturned and food spilt across the ground. "What was this from?"

"Frerin gave it to me last night, I haven't eaten since we went to Dale."

Thorin's face paled and his eyes took in her body, not seeing any difference other than her waist dipping a bit. "What? Why haven't you eaten?"

"I wasn't awake."

She said it as though it would explain everything and made Thorin want to tear out his hair in frustration. "You slept for two weeks, why? How?"

"I don't know how, it just couldn't wake up. I suppose it was because I was tired," she paused. Should she tell him about her dreams, about their child growing in her now? She had no idea how long it would be before he would notice. Lapis cocked her head to the side at Thorin who was gathering the food up into the basket, coming towards her again. "Do you like children?"

His next step faltered and Thorin looked at her strangely before setting the basket on the bed next to her and handed her a fruit. "Why would you ask such a question?"

Lapis rolled the apple in her hands and shrugged, there was no experience lent to her about this and she wasn't sure what to do. "Do you ever want one of your own?"

Thorin took in the way she was right now, sitting on his bed with the blanket bunched around her waist and hair, still full of braids, tangled and falling around her while she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Eventually, dwarves aren't considered adults until they are older, almost forty years for me right now. I wouldn't be expected to marry my One until that time either." Her face gave no indication of what she was thinking and the specific question had him curious. "Is there a reason you asked?"

She didn't answer but stared at the apple in her hands before tearing it in half and plucking a seed from the center. "Do you remember when I spoke of animals attracting a mate by displays? That it was always for a reason?"

As if he could forget anything pertaining to her, "Yes."

The apple fell from her fingers and she grabbed on of his hands, her slick fingers placing the seed in his palm. "Your baby is this big right now."

* * *

 _I was going to keep going, but this seemed like a good stopping point._


	19. My Baby

**Ch 19**

Thorin froze, his heart stopping for a few beats as he stared at the little seed in his hand. His baby. His eyes moved from the seed to her belly, seeing the differences even more now and why only her waist looked different. A baby. The word kept ringing in his head as Lapis stared up at him, her fingers playing with the split apple. Fuck. His head spun with different realities and outcomes of what could happen when he told his father and it was discovered she was a dragon. None of them good.

"You mean, that night…"

"And day."

That didn't help. "The last time we were together, you became…" he couldn't even say the word.

"You are not happy."

Thoirn wouldn't say that, more like in shock. When Lapis unfolded herself and made to climb from the bed, he reacted. She was thrown onto her back by him and his head laid on her belly, nuzzling her skin and placing kisses where the baby was growing.

"I could never be unhappy by something as perfect as you. I worry about what will happen now, how I take care of you." The words were murmured against her skin as his hands cradled her stomach.

"I can take care of me, and our baby, but right now," she was interrupted by a rumbling sound and Thorin laughed as her stomach moved under his lips from hunger.

You need to eat, go ahead." His mouth barely left her skin, not thinking about the fact she was laying down now.

The sensations he was creating rippled through her and distracted her from taking up the food that was beside her. Fingers raked through his hair and pressed him closer while her legs came up around his back. The warm mouth traveled lower, making her hips raise in attempt to move him further and faster. Their moment was cut off by two abrupt bangs on the door.

"Thorin, one minute or I'm coming in."

He growled at Frerin's voice and rose up to his knees, taking her with him and she slid slowly down his bare chest to sit in his lap. "Hold on!" She rubbed against him and Thorin ran his tongue across her collarbone. "Can you stay here until I return?"

"I can't leave?" She ground down on him again.

Gritting his teeth, Thorin prayed for patience. "No, I can't risk anyone seeing you. Please, stay here and when I get back…" His hands cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples, devouring her gasp in a kiss. "We will continue and talk about…our baby."

A whine escaped her when he unwrapped her legs from around him and set her gently down on the bed, kissing her belly once more before pulling on clothes and boots. She nibbled on a piece of roast Frerin had added, finding cooked meat a lot different from her usual raw diet. Not bad, just not what she was used to; like the jerky from the market. He returned to the beside and cupped her chin, pressing a kiss to her lips and licked the seam until she swallowed her food, opening up for him. After minute, Thorin pulled away with a groan.

"I'll be back tonight, please, don't leave."

The plea wasn't as desperate like before, more imploring and his voice was softer. Lapis nodded and Thorin pressed his forehead to hers before sweeping out of the room, leaving her alone.

He hesitated with Frerin on the other side of the closed door, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself. Both heads. He knew he wasn't going to think of anything else other than her announcement and her naked in his bed all day.

"You okay? You appear a bit better, still terrible though." Frerin glanced him over, noting his brother hadn't bothered to really straighten up, just get dressed.

"I'm not sure if 'okay' is how I would describe my situation."

"Come, we'll figure this out with father."

"That isn't all that needs to be figured out." Thorin muttered under his breath, following behind Frerin as they exited his rooms.

Frerin said nothing but cast a curious glance at his brother as they walked down the hall in silence. Thorin didn't like to talk around the guards, about anything. He was suspicious of them and what they told his father. When they arrived at the dining hall, Thrain saw them and stood, picking up a plate of food and mug before walking over to them.

"You are excused."

The guards bowed and left, Frerin threw Thorin a look before disappearing himself. Father and son stared at one another, Thrain taking in how Thorin looked and the differences from the last time he saw him. He handed the plate and mug to him before leading the way out of the hall and around a corner where there was an empty room and gestured Thorin to take a seat in one of the chairs.

"Has your treatment been that terrible?"

Thorin resisted the urge to throw the plate at his father and settled for glaring instead.

Thrain sighed and stoked his beard while evaluating his son who didn't touch the food or drink given to him. "I've been approached by the Captain and your brother, though I'm not sure which had more gall than the other. Both spoke in your favor to have your punishment lifted for different reasons." He paused and waited for Thorin to say anything. "Thorin, I don't have time to worry about if you are going to wander off and get into trouble or hurt. There is something wrong with your grandfather and my time has been taken up with him and sorting out conflicts. I need to know that you won't go against my rules and end up how we found you outside, how can I trust you if you don't do as I say?"

Thorin stared at the floor, trying not to get his hopes up. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Can I trust you to keep your word? That you aren't going to be found clinging to life somewhere."

Perhaps not clinging to life, but possible scratched up. Thorin kept that thought to himself and nodded to his father, "I won't do anything of the sort again. And I will keep up with my training with Captain Gatik along with whatever you want, just please let me go about my own again."

Thrain considered the quick agreement, had these two weeks been so hard to deal with having guards follow every movement? If that was a problem, Thorin would have to figure it out before he became King. "No more secret trips to Dale, yes I know about them but since you went with the merchants I knew you were watched." He added at Thorin's surprised look. "Eat, take today off also and report to the Captain tomorrow. I expect a full report on how you progressed from before."

Thorin sucked in a breath, he was free again. For the most part. And he could return to Lapis now and celebrate the life growing inside of her. He hesitated when he stood and looked at his father. "What was it like when you met Amad?"

It was Thrain's turn to be surprised, no one had mentioned Mira since she had died after Dis was born. Most were surprised he didn't go to the Halls of Ancestors after her, something he tried with every day. "It felt like I had never seen life as vibrant and whole until I met her, that all colors were dull and food was tasteless compared to when I was with her. Why do you bring this up?"

"I was wondering what it would be like to meet my One, if I were so lucky."

Dropping a heavy hand on Thorin's shoulder, Thrain gave a small smile. "If you are as lucky as the few who find ours, the experience will leave a mark on you that will make you different and happy for it. Go get some sleep, I will send Frerin to check on you later with more food."

It was all he could to not throw the plate and cup on the ground and run back to his rooms. Instead, he followed his father back to the hall, set the dishes down, and strode from the room. Looking back and seeing no one following him, Thorin picked up his pace. He almost ran down the halls and took two steps at a time until he was all the royal wing, stopping against the wall to catch his breath. He was in trouble tomorrow if his endurance was this bad. A feather light touch grazed his hand and Thorin glanced to the side to see Dis standing there with her nanny.

"Are you okay Nadad?"

"I've never been better my little jewel." He picked her up and threw her into the air before setting her on her feet again.

"Will you play wif me?" Her large blue eyes pleaded with him and almost made him feel guilty.

"Not today, tomorrow when I am done getting beat up. Is that alright?"

"Who's beatin' you up?" A horror like expression overtook her face.

Thorin held back a laugh, "Mean, old Captain Gatik. He keeps hitting me with a sword." He heard a snort of laughter from the nanny. "Tomorrow Dis, I promise." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed to his door, waving at his sister before closing the door.

It was a little warm in the sitting room, mostly due to the fire raging from Frerin earlier no doubt. It would die soon and gave little thought to it as he strode across the room to his bedroom. The door opened smoothly and the torch still gave the room a soft glow where he could easily see Lapis sleeping with a piece of food clutched in her hand. She must've been exhausted since he had only ben gone over an hour. Coming up next to her, he smiled and made to brush the hair away from her face. As soon as his fingers made contact with her skin, she sprung up and Thorin ducked as her mouth opened in a bellow, streams of ice shooting across the room.

"Bunmel!"

The assault stopped immediately and her eyes were wide in fright as she fell against the bed. Thorin stared at the ice curving up from the ground in a semicircle, spears sticking out from all angles. Words were lost to him as he looked back to his One who was now curled up again, covering her head with her arms.

"Lapis, it's just me. I didn't mean to scare you." He made his voice as soothing as he could, not touching her until her eyes appeared over her arms. "Were you having a bad dream?" He couldn't have been more surprised when tears fell from her eyes and formed into a hard substance that landed on the bed with soft 'thumps'. Her arms reached for him and he picked her up, tucking her into his chest. Thorin could only assume his guess was correct, as she shook in his arms, unsure of where to go from there.


	20. Encounters

**Ch 20 Encounters**

It was lunchtime when Frerin arrived at Thorin's rooms carrying enough food to feed him and the two occupants in the room. He had taken another basket and filled it with food from the kitchen along with a flagon of ale and one of water, for Lapis just in case. He let himself into the sitting room carefully, shutting the door behind him, and over to the bedroom door where he knocked three times. Knowing Lapis was naked, or they might be doing something, he thought it might be wiser to wait until the door was opened for him. Sure enough, a few minutes later, a bedraggled Thorin cracked the door open and then fully upon seeing his brother with food.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Of sorts." Thorin took the basket, leaving the door open, and went to the table next to his bed and set it down.

Lapis was sitting up, drowning in the shirt he had made her throw on, and eyed the food with interest. Frerin followed behind and handed the skins to Thorin, telling him which one was water. Not wanting to sit on the bed, he went to grabbed a chair from the wall and stopped in shock. There was a large puddle of water with ice still clinging to the wall and ground, but how was the question Frerin needed to know.

"Um, Thorin?"

He turned and saw why he was called, "Lapis was startled."

Frerin's eyes bugged out. "This was from your dragon? What... how... don't they breathe fire?"

"Apparently not all."

The answer was short and Frerin was still gaping at the mess, recognizing the tone and didn't say anything else. After a minute, he took the chair to the right and dragged it up to the little table and sat down.

"So, did you two enjoy your morning or…" He waved behind him at the water and ice.

"It was fine, are you staying to eat?" Thorin said shortly, piling some food in front of Lapis and waited for her to start eating.

"If you don't mind, I was the one to get you out of prison."

He rolled his eyes at his younger brother and looked back at his dragon who had lifted the flagon of water and was shaking it in question.

"What is this? Is there water in here?" She sniffed the bag in question.

"Yes." Thorin took it from her and opened the cap, showing her how to drink from it and passed it to her hands. He and Frerin watched as she tried to drink from it, spilling water down the front of her.

"Reminds me of a tiny dwarfling," Frerin concluded while tearing into his bread.

Thorin flinched and looked at his brother from the corner of his eye. "At times."

"You should really get her some clothes that fit if you ever want to introduce her to father."

Lapis stopped drinking and looked at him, "I don't like clothes."

Frerin quirked a brow and shifted his eyes to Thorin who was watching her intently. "You could claim she is from the East, since there are no dwarves past the Iron Hills, and dress her as minimally as possible."

Thorin hummed in response while Frerin took another bite before throwing the rest of his bread at him, hitting him on the side of the head.

"Stop ogling her and eat, I didn't waste my time for you to continue losing weight."

Her head jerked up and to Thorin, frowning at him. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Because he isn't hungry for food." Frerin muttered into the flagon of mead. He was heard and Thorin threw the bread back at him, making him choke on his drink.

"Eat and get out, I have things to do."

"Or someone."

The glare level at him from his brother counteracted the innocent curiosity from Lapis. How she was so innocent after having Thorin for a few days was beyond him, but then again she had never talked to anyone or left the mountain. Frerin could only assume she simply didn't understand anything that didn't come naturally.

"Fine, I'll leave in a minute." He took some fruit and another hunk of bread, tucking it into his pockets, and tearing a piece of roast off before taking up the flagon of mead. "I'm taking this, you can drink water." And he left the bedroom, shutting the door and leaving Thorin's rooms altogether.

Lapis tore into her food some more before looking up at Thorin and saw him watching her still. "Do you not like what he brought? Did you want some of mine instead?" She looked down at her diminish pile of food.

"No, don't worry about me. Finish eating." He took up a piece of meat and chewed on it while continuing to watch his One.

So many thoughts were running through his head and his soul was still hurting from the separation his father had caused. All he wanted was to be close to her, inside her, to try and relieve some of the fire in his blood. But right now, his One and their baby were a higher priority and they needed to eat. So did he, but the focus or want wasn't there at the moment. He took the flagon that was leaning against her legs and drank a couple draws from it, some of the water escaping in his haste and running down his chin. Thorin nearly choked on the liquid when a tongue licked the bead of water that ran down his neck, under his beard. He lowered the skin and saw Lapis leaning on her hands and knees next to his shoulder.

"You need to finish your food." His voice was strained, the effort to keep under control was wavering. The lust that rolled over him was incredible and baffled him, how he could keep going and always hard for her.

"I'm done." The voice purred out from her body and was the line Thorin was trying not to cross.

"Would you like a bath? The tub is large enough to swim in…" He was cut off by her nose rubbing his neck.

"Would you join me?" The intent was clear in the question.

Thorin's pants tented up and the line was crossed. The rest of the food that he was holding was swept onto the floor as he pulled her to him by her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist as he stood and her ankles crossed behind him. He carried her to the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

The next day, Thorin wasn't sure if he was more tired or rested. Some of the muscles in his body were screaming from the excursion from the previous night, and day, and night before that. He was pretty sure his dragon was testing the limits of dwarvish sexual prowess, and he wasn't sure where that limit was located. If she hadn't been pregnant before, she would've been now. He looked around the darkened room, the torch had went out hours ago and he had no way of knowing what time of day it was. He ran a hand up her hip, feeling the smooth scales that were located there and curved to her spine. Thorin was sure he could lay with her forever just feeling her skin. She moaned and shifted against him, curling up and molding against his chest and groin. He didn't get hard, thank Mahal, he wasn't sure if he could physically please her again. The spirit was willing, but the body was worn.

He had noticed this was her favourite position to fall asleep in, curled on her side with her legs tucked up and arms under or around her head. One could only assume it was from how she slept as a dragon, a runoff trait. Thorin tucked her hair around her ear and caressed his way back down her body, finding his way in the dark. Maybe he could have her dig a window out somewhere in his room or bathroom so she could get out and stretch her wings. Go down to her nest, even though that was the last thing he wanted. Besides, it would help him tell the time.

He heard a door slam open and sat straight up. That was the front door to his rooms and someone had entered. If it was Frerin, he wouldn't have noticed. Thorin ripped the blanket off the bed and picked Lapis up with it, ran to the bath room and slammed the door. His actions caused her to wake up in fright and hands clawed at him.

"Shhh, someone is here and it isn't my brother. Don't say anything or leave this spot." He tucked her further into the blanket and set her on the ground on the other side of the door. He straightened and opened the door, blinded instantly by a torch near his face.

"Well then, I was hoping to scare you awake. Didn't think you woke before dawn." It was Captain Gatik, grinning at him.

That answered what part of the morning it was, "I had to relieve myself, what are you doing here?"

"You are training with me today, thought it best to start early since you fell behind. Get dressed and meet me outside your rooms in five minutes or I'm dragging you down however you are dressed." Gatik turned on his heel and thumped out of the room, leaving the torch next to the door before closing it firmly.

Thorin released the breath he had been holding and peered around the edge of the door. He could barely see her looking up at him, her gold eyes peeking through the cover. "I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Thorin dropped to his knees, the small crack of light coming through the door and landing on them.

"No."

He smiled, her voice was so sleepy and small. "I'll make sure to block the door next time." Picking her up with one arm under her legs and the other around her back, he deposited her back onto the bed. "I have to leave, this time it will be for most of the day. Would you like Frerin to come see you?"

Her head shook, well the blanket did and Thorin had to resist laughing. "I'll try and stop by during lunch. If you hear anything, hide under the blankets." He gathered up his clothes and boots, dressing quickly so the Captain wouldn't come back. "If you want, check for a spot you can make a tunnel to get outside." The cover was pushed aside so he could see her face and for a moment, he contemplated telling her something else. Instead, he leaned down with one hand on the bed and kissed her cheek. Something pressed into his palm and Thorin picked it up, tucking it into his pocket after a glance. With a smile at Lapis again, her eyes fluttering shut, he left.

* * *

"Again!"

Thorin clenched his jaw and raised the sword again. He was being punished again, this time by the ornery Captain. Apparently Dis had discovered who he had mentioned to her and had proceeded to beet him with her toy axe on the shins until Frerin had snatched her up, concealing his laughter. His little sister had threatened the large dwarf with harm if he hurt her Nadad again. It would have been funnier if it hadn't been him.

Right now, it was after lunch and he hadn't been allowed a break except to drink some water. He had eaten breakfast, but it was quick as he had been dragged to the training hall where he was pitted against some of the older soldiers. Right now, Thorin wasn't sure if he was this terrible at wielding a weapon or the other dwarves were particularly vicious today. Probably a bit of both at this point.

He squared his shoulders and set his feet as per instruction on his first day training. Gatik had informed him he wouldn't be leaving the ring until he knocked the weapon from the hands of one of his opponents. Knowing the older dwarf, he might keep him into the night and that was something Thorin was not going to have happen. His bed, and the body warming it, was keeping him going. His eyes watched as he and his adversary circled each other, slow steps to throw the other off guard. But Thorin was watching the legs and hips more than the upper body, since the lower told more truth about what it was about to do. He caught the slight lean of a hip and avoided the swing, countering it with his own. The two engaged in a fierce round which had the other dwarves training stopping to watch. Neither knew how long it continued since no one stopped them and no weapons had been lost.

Thorin could feel his arms weakening, not used to holding themselves up for so long; especially with a sword. This was going to end now, he had places to be. When the other dwarf lunged, he brought his sword over and down, slamming into his opponents into the ground and planted a fist on the side of his head. The dwarf dropped his sword and fell backwards onto the ground, dazed bordering on passing out. Silence filled the hall except for heavy breathing.

"When I said disarm the other, I didn't mean to knock them out."

"You set no guidelines." Thorin rasped out between breaths, his ribs were starting to hurt.

"My mistake, but you followed through on my order. Go wash up, eat and sleep, we continue tomorrow."

Thorin winced and handed the sword off to a soldier at the edge of the ring.

* * *

 _I'm trying not to fill it up too much with smut, in case someone snitches. if anyone wants the bathroom scene, PM me and i'll answer back within a day. Party on._


	21. Gemstones

_I know i'm a little late today, couldn't figure out the ending. Enjoy_

 **Ch 21 Gemstones**

Thorin only made it to the dining before his legs threatened to give out on him. He needed food and to get off his feet before making his way up the many flights of stairs to his rooms. There was still some food left over on the tables, left for those who didn't make it to the lunch setting, and he slumped down at one of the tables; his forehead landing on the wood with a thump.

"I take it the Captain wasn't appreciative of female protectiveness."

Rolling his head to the left, Thorin saw Frerin sitting down the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Our tutor decided I needed to recite the first chapter of dwarf traditions before I was allowed lunch." Frerin stood and slid his food down the table until he was across from Thorin.

"Your tutor, I no longer need one." His head rolled face down again and the words were muttered into the wood.

"Yes, lucky you. Are you done for the day or is this a brief respite?"

"Done, I wasn't allowed a break until now."

Frerin grinned at the picture of weariness Thorin presented, it was his fault for telling Dis who was training him. She was very protective of her brothers. "Can you make it upstairs?"

"Eventually."

The plate of food was pushed across the table along with the drink and Thorin propped his chin up. "Eat that, I'll grab more food." Frerin glared at his brother until a hand reached up and grabbed some meat, then walking down to the end to grab another plate and drink.

Thorin nibbled on the food, his head propped up in his other hand and elbow on the table. Mahal, how was he going to do this again tomorrow? Frerin sat down again and began to eat again. Silence fell between them, nothing to say and both needing the nourishment after a long day. Halfway through his food, Thorin rested his cheek against the table and closed his eyes. In his mind, he saw Lapis and how he had left her in bed, all tucked in and comfortable. Had she done anything today? Was she lonely? Obviously Frerin hadn't been able to check on her, being in a similar position with his tutor as Thorin had been with Captain Gatik. It was then he remembered the little pebble looking item he had stuck in his pocket.

His hand patted the pocket down until his fingers found the small nugget and Thorin opened his eyes to inspect it closer. It was round and bumpy, glossy and an iridescent white color, it was a stone he had never seen before. His actions had Frerin looking over at him and inspecting the little stone the best he could.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea."

Thorin rolled it between his fingers, remembering when Lapis cried and her tears falling into a hard substance. Was this what it was and how had he not notice them before? Then again, she had kept him decently distracted and it was possible she hadn't known the significance of tears changing into something else. It was beautiful and he wondered if there were more scattered in his bed. Sitting up, Thorin swallowed the last of his drink and picked up the plate to take back to his room. He looked down where Frerin had walked down before and saw a small pile of meat and bread on a large platter. Filling up the plate high, he returned down the table and looked at Frerin.

"If father asks, I'm going to bed."

"Are you actually going to sleep?" A smile tugged at Frerin's lips.

"If I can help it, I have to remember to lock my door this time." At the curious look, Thorin added "Captain decided to take it upon himself to wake me this morning." Frerin's eyes bugged out, his mouth dropping open and Thorin nodded. Both knew the implications if Lapis had been found and neither needed to say it out loud.

"Sleep well."

Thorin left the hall at Frerin's parting words, plate in hand and the stone back into his pocket. He could only hope Lapis would let him sleep, even his bones ached right now. The climb back to his rooms seemed even longer today and his legs were dragging up the last of the steps. Why was the royal wing so far from the main floor? Thankfully, his room wasn't much further and Thorin trudged on, determined to not sit down in the hallway where he was and fall asleep. Pushing open the door open, he saw nothing out of the ordinary except there was no fire lit which didn't bother him, it meant no one had come into his rooms. Shutting the door behind him, Thorin looked curiously at the open bedroom door. He never left it open, even before Lapis appeared in his rooms.

With his free hand, Thorin pushed the door open the rest of the way and looked around the room from the light of the torch left from the morning. The bed looked empty upon first inspection and he shut the door and moved closer, setting the plate on the side table before throwing the covers to one side. She wasn't there. With a frown, he looked around the room to see if she had already carved out an exit. There wasn't on in sight and panic rose in his chest. Where was she? A noise behind him caught his attention, something Thorin couldn't identify and was coming from the bathroom. He stormed over and threw the door open, some of the light spilling into the room and lending aide to his searching eyes. The sound was louder and he frowned, unable to catch where it was coming from.

A sniffle caught his attention and Thorin looked at the tub, now knowing it was Lapis and she was crying again. Carefully walking forward, so he didn't frighten her again, he called out to her softly.

"Bunmel."

At the edge of the tub, Thorin peered down and saw her wrapped up in a sheet at the bottom, dozens of the little round pebbles surrounding her. He descended the steps and slid down next to her, pulling the sheet from her face and revealing bloodshot eyes that made hers appear like they were on fire. He cupped her face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs along her cheekbones.

"My **mimuslukh** , what happened?" The last time she had cried was after what Thorin assumed was a nightmare that she refused to speak of, it was safe to think the same had happened again. But Lapis shook her head at him and crawled into his lap, nuzzling into his chest as the tears slowed down. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." Her head shook against him and he sighed, there was no way to force the information out of her.

Scooping her up, Thorin climbed out of the tub and over to the bed where he laid her down before going to the bedroom door, shutting and locking it. On his way back to the bed, he stripped off all his clothes and crawled into his bed; unwrapping Lapis from her cocoon and tucking her into his body before covering them with a blanket. He needed a bath since he was covered in sweat from training but right now, his One needed comfort. Thorin laid on his back with her curled up at his side, half laying across him with her head above his heart. She had stopped crying and was drifting off to sleep with Thorin stroking her hair with one hand and his other arm wrapped around her waist. Whatever was haunting his dragon was a mystery and it hurt Thorin to think there was something he couldn't fix for her, that she had to be in this pain. Soon, his eyes fluttered shut at the sound of her even breathing.

He woke to a tongue scraping up his pec and Thorin moaned, cracking an eye opened to see Lapis straddling and licking him. Apparently, his body wasn't tired as much as he had thought, his painful erection nudging her butt as she slid down him. "What are you doing?"

"You taste delicious."

Thorin had no idea why but that sent a shot of lust to his groin and he groaned loudly as her tongue traced the ridges of his abs. "I'm sweating, I need to clean up."

"No, you smell good, like a mate."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Thorin watched in a daze as she continued to lick down his body. She must be attracted to whatever he smelt like usually, just enhanced from his training. He was a little surprised Lapis still wanted to have sex after the last few days, Thorin was sure she would've worn herself down by now. It was like becoming pregnant had sent her into a heat and she couldn't stop herself. Her core slid over his member, coating it with wetness before she lifted her body up and moved down his legs to sit on his knees. This had Lapis eye level with his erection that twitched under her gaze and she leaned in, licking up the underside and making Thorin fall back onto his pillow.

* * *

Thorin was awake again and he felt the bed next to him for Lapis and found it cold. He sat up and looked around the room, not seeing her but the bath room door was open again. Naked, he crossed the floor and looked in to see his dragon staring at a wall in the corner.

"Is there something there?"

She turned, her gold eyes shining in the dark and they danced over Thorin's body, making his cock rise up to attention.

"Not something, but this would be the best spot to create an exit to outside."

He came up behind her and looked at the wall, "What is so special about it?"

"There is nothing above or below that could cause a shift and it could lead out towards the back of the mountain."

Being towards the top of the peak, he could only imagine the drop and knew there wasn't a chance of him using the exit unless he had no other choice. "Did you want to start?"

"You would not mind?"

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "Not at all, just don't make too much noise. I'll be taking a bath while you do that," Thorin stepped away before stopping. "What time of night is it?"

"The moon is high, I would be coming out right now to hunt."

He had enough time to bath and fall back asleep before Gatik came to wake him, or Thorin assumed he would be again. Anything was possible. He stooped at the faucet and cranked the nozzle, after a few seconds, water poured out and Thorin made to stand when a strange sound echoed in the room. Not able to see the bottom of the tub in the dim light, he stripped his clothes, turned the water off, and carefully stepped down the steps until he reached the bottom. One foot churned the water and felt little pebbles brushing his foot and then he realized, Lapis had been crying in the tub earlier. Kneeling down, Thorin blindly scooped some of them up with one hand. They felt the same as the one he had been inspecting earlier and he stood, climbing the steps and held out his hand to Lapis who had come over to the bath.

"Do you know what these are?"

She looked at the objects in his hands curiously, "No? What are they from?"

Thorin stared at her just as curious, "From you, when you cry these fall from your eyes. Have you never noticed before?"

"I've never cried before these last several days."

He stood quietly as she picked on up and rolled it between her fingers. She had never cried? Did she understand what the action meant? He couldn't imagine her being alive for so long and not shedding a tear for anything.

"These are…gems? No, they are precious but not jewels. A stone maybe, a gemstone."

Thorin wasn't sure what to make of them, if they were worth money, it would help them later. Picking up his shirt, he descended into the tub again and gathered the rest of them on the garment and tied it up. He would put them away, hidden just in case.

* * *

 _Same thing again, there is another smut scene written and will be sent upon request._


	22. Almost

_Small smut here._

 **Ch 22 Almost**

After hiding Lapis's tears, Thorin bathed and went to sleep while his dragon started to carve out a new tunnel. She was either incredibly quiet or he was that tired because he slept straight through until the banging on his door woke him.

"Thorin, open this door!"

He jolted up, reaching frantically around for Lapis until realizing the rest of the bed was cold and she wasn't near him.

"Now!"

His father's voice boomed through the heavy door and he fell out the bed in haste. "Coming!" Thorin looked over to the bathroom and saw Lapis peering around the door. He waved a hand at her and hissed, "Hide." She shut the door quietly and he stood up, pulling on a pair of pants before hurrying over to unlock the handle. He barely had time to move before the door was swung open.

"Why was your door bolted?" Thrain's eye swiveled around the room, looking for something amiss.

"Captain Gatik tried to frighten me awake yesterday, I thought it would be fun to make it harder on him today."

Thrain stopped in his tracks towards the bed and looked at his son, "He used to do that to me when we were training together." Humor spread across his face and he walked back to Thorin. "Get dressed then, I'm sure he will be here soon. Then after lunch, you are to spend the afternoon with me. I will inform the Captain not to train you too hard this morning." Thrain left the room, leaving the door open.

Thorin waited until he heard the front door shut before inspecting the room and locking shut his room. He released a heavy sigh, thankful his father hadn't been more curious and now he knew Captain Gatik stopping by was going to be a regular occurrence. A couple long strides to the bath room and he cautiously entered the chamber, looking around to see where Lapis was hiding. Frowning, Thorin stepped in further and peered around the dim room.

"Bunmel? Where are you?"

From his left, her dark head poked out from behind one of the decorative drapes along the wall where the dressing area was, more designated for a female than male. "Your people seem to like to scare you."

Thorin laughed, not usually they did but since none of them knew what he was up too, it was a lot easier. "I will be gone again all day, will you be alright? Are you hungry, thirsty?" He walked over to her as she emerged from her hiding spot and kneeled, kissing her bare belly where his child was growing. She was covered in dirt, "How about a bath?"

He eyes lit up at the word bath before looking behind her. "I still have to finish my tunnel, there is still s ways to go."

"Show me."

Stepping out of his hands holding her hips, Lapis led him around the dressing screen and pull aside one of the drapes. The was a decent size hole in the wall with dirt and rocks piled on the floor below it, partially hidden by the drapes. He wasn't able to tell how far she had gotten and it only looked big enough for him to crawl through.

"Are you going to change form when you are outside?"

"Yes, it is easier this way. And when it is finished, all the rock will be sent down the side of the mountain."

"How much further until you finish?"

She looked at the wall thoughtfully, "I am about halfway through. If I continue the rest of the day I will most likely finish by nightfall."

Thorin was impressed and he looked down at her face, nose screwed up in thought. His eyes fell to her pursed lips and he lifted a hand to wipe the dirt away from the plump mouth. She turned to him, head tilting, and Thorin back her up against the wall right of the hole. He dipped his head, catching her mouth in a kiss as his hands roamed her body before lifting her up and pinning her against the drapes. Moans were muffled as she moved her lips with the kiss and crossed her arms and legs around his body, dragging him closer. With a groan, Thorin pushed his groin into hers to try and relieve some of the pressure building from his erection. He wasn't sure how soon the Captain was going to be there but Thorin really didn't want to go training while hard or leave his beautiful One needing anything.

Cupping her butt, he held her close as he walked them over to the door, slamming it shut before crashing them against it. To the right of the door was a basin with a pitcher of water that Thorin reached for with one hand while tugging on her lower lip with his teeth. He pulled back slightly and splashed water down the front of her, neck to the apex of her legs, rinsing the dirt off and watching her nipples pebble from the cool water. She shivered and gasped, her head thumping back on the door when he threw the pitcher away and thrust two fingers into her center. Thorin nibbled along her breast as his fingers pumped in a few times before going to his pants, untying the front and releasing his erection.

Gripping his member, he lined it up with her entrance and wasted no time thrusting in to the hilt. Lapis gasped, her breath catching as he pulled out and pushed back in with the same ferocity. Her hands wound themselves in his hair, nails scratching his scalp as his mouth returned to hers and his hands pinned her hips to the door, the rough wood scratching her back through her hair. Thorin kept the fast pace, feeling her tighten around him more, and he pulled his mouth away and buried his face in her neck. He pulled her legs up and quickened his thrusts, feeling his end near and his balls tightened. She was so close and when Thorin scraped his teeth along her delicate neck, she cried out and came.

Her shout was muffled as his hand covered her mouth, silencing her as he pumped into her body a few more times before stiffening and spilling his seed in her. Slumping against her, Thorin breathed harshly into her neck until teeth nipped his hand and he moved it from her mouth to her chin, coming up and languidly kissing her. One of her legs was still held high while the other wrapped loosely at his hip, her body jerking from the ecstasy he had given her.

"I don't want to leave you." Thorin pulled back, his thumb brushing over her swollen bottom lip. "You are so very, very addictive." He went in for another kiss when Lapis stopped him.

"Someone is coming up the hall."

Thorin groaned. That was probably the Captain and dear Mahal he wanted to knock out the soldier. At least his time hadn't found them while they were fucking against the door. Lowering her legs, Thorin's cock slipped out of her still semi hard and he tucked himself back into his pants, tying the laces back up. "I'll be back later," He held her chin again as he kissed her roughly, his tongue diving in to tangle with hers. Thorin pulled back and smiled at her dazed expression. "I…I'll miss you." He caught himself at the first word and pecked her lips again.

He left the bathroom and pulled on a shirt as the Captain crashed into his room. Thorin stared wide eyed at the dwarf,"How did you get in here?"

An evil grin pulled at Gatik's lips, "You think I couldn't get the key to your room?"

His blood froze at the thought of anyone being able to storm into his room and catching sight of him with Lapis. "What? But who would…?"

"Take it easy, no one else has one. Your father gave it to me." He saw the blood drain from the Prince's face and only guessed it was because someone had invaded his personal space and thought anyone could now. However, there was an angry flush now creeping up Thorin's neck. "Since you are dressed, lets get moving. I only get you until lunch and we have things to work on."

Thorin growled, his father was trying to make his life difficult without purpose. He stepped into his boots and stomped to the doorway, waiting for the Captain to leave before slamming the door shut after them.

When Gatik had said there were things to be worked on, Thorin came to realize it was every basic training aspect to holding a stance and listening every command the soldier learned as an army. He didn't spar that morning, only stood in line with several dwarves as they were put through the same drills over and over until the Captain was satisfied. Then moved onto another set. Thorin couldn't have been happier when lunch was called and everyone was excused to go eat. Even though he didn't spar, many of his muscles were sore once again and some he didn't know existed. He trudged up to the dining hall with everyone else and slumped down next to his brother, Frerin watching him amused.

"Your day will come."

"But not yet."

Thorin glared at him and pulled the platter in front of him closer, spearing a chunk of meat and slapping it onto his plate before going for the bread to his right. Thrain came up to his usual seat and sat, doing a double take when he glanced at his sons. With a frown, he called Thorin's attention.

"Eat and go clean up, I want you presentable." He began to fill his own plate up also, "Frerin will come get you in an hour. Both of you will be with me and your grandfather when King Thranduil arrives."

Both brothers choked on their food and looked to their father. The Wood Elf was coming here, to Erebor. For what?

"I would suggest you hurry and find suitable clothes for the meeting."

Thorin threw more food on his plate, grabbed one of the large tankards, and ran out of the hall. He needed to eat, clean up, and change, not to mention seeing Lapis, before the meeting. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced back to see Frerin behind him. Apparently, his brother had a similar idea, or had no idea where his finer clothes were located. Together, they ran up to the royal wing, separating at their rooms and slamming the doors shut.

He rushed to his room, hastily setting the food on the table and stripping out of his clothes, tripping over his boots and crashed into the bathroom. The noise had obviously scared Lapis at first and Thorin saw her peaking behind the same drape. He surmised she smelt him and knew it was safe to look. Ignoring her for the moment, he turned the tap on and jumped into the tub under the flowing water. She came up and sat at the edge of the bath, her legs dangling next to him.

"Are you feeling well?"

He looked up at her through wet strands of hair while he kneeled under the water. She was filthy, dirt caked her skin and hair, turning her pale skin brown. "Have you stopped since I left?"

"No."

Thorin sighed and pushed his hair back, "How much further is it till you reach outside?"

"A few feet."

He blinked at her in surprise, that was quick. Grabbing her ankles, he pulled hard and made Lapis lose her balance, falling forward. Thorin caught her at the waist and pulled her onto his lap sideways, changing his position to sitting, and next to the running water. "You are done for the day, no argument." He added when she opened her mouth to say something, "You could get hurt or the baby might."

She didn't say anything to that and let him clean the grim off her body, seeing the little scratches along her arms and hands. He brought both hands up at the wrist and kissed each finger, his mouth sucking on the tips. Her breathing quickened and Thorin looked up at her with darkened eyes, his interest rising and digging into her cheeks. He groaned suddenly, and his head knocked back into the marble of the tub, muttering.

"There's no time, there's no time, we have a meeting."

Lapis pulled at her hands that were still trapped in his and gained his attention. His grip tightened around her wrists and she purred at the sensation, "There's always time."

His erection jumped at her words and his head dropped back down, his eyes roved over her glistening, clean body. "It'd be fast, and rough, I don't want to hurt you."

She squirmed on his lap at the hot shaft burning her skin, "It might hurt more if you leave me alone."

Thorin growled and took the invitation, ignoring the water splashing around them, and spun around to throw her onto the raised bench. Her hands landed on the wet marble as he lined up behind her and thrusted in, holding her steady by her hips. It was just like he had warned her, fast pace and rough with need. So hard were his movements, Thorin ended up pressing her body against the wall as they kneeled on the bench, her hands pinned behind her as his other hand played with one of her breasts. They came together and collapsed in the tub, warm water washing away their sweat.

"Mahal, what you make me do…" he didn't finish the sentence and just sat there while they caught their breath.

After a few minutes, Thorin washed himself quickly and then lavished Lapis with attention, carefully washing every inch of her. His member jumped to attention again but he ignored it, there was no more time. Together they dried off and Lapis collapsed on the bed naked while Thorin found his court clothes and dressed. He sat down in the chair he had never moved when Frerin had placed it next to the side table and pulled on his boots before grabbing some of the food on the plate before setting it on the bed next to Lapis.

"Eat."

She rolled over and sniffed the food before taking a bite. "Will you be back before dark?"

"I can only hope, I don't want you doing anymore work today. Rest and when I get back you can continue."

Lapis nodded, not seeing why it was such a problem to wait but could sense Thorin's unease. There was a soft knock on the bedroom door and Frerin called out to warn them of his presence.

"We have to go before we are late."

Thorin threw back a drink of mead and stood, straightening his clothes and leaned over the bed, paying a kiss on the top of the wet hair since Lapis was in the middle of chewing. "Get some sleep, Bunmel." He waited for a nod before picking up his roll and hunk of meat before leaving the room.


	23. Getting Outside

_Sorry for the delay, work has been annoying_

 _Alright, to those asking what Lapis is crying, special prize goes to the ones who can guess what they are and **PM** me. Not in a review._

 _Also, changed the Master of the Mines name from Grigo to Demir_

 **Ch 23 Getting Outside**

The meeting with King Thranduil of the Greenwood was an event Thorin would almost classify a disaster. He and Frerin had stood to one side of the throne where their grandfather sat and their father on the other side and at the step of the throne, Demir had stood holding a small chest. When King Thror, his grandfather, demanded that the Elf pay allegiance to him for holding the Arkenstone that in his mind, placed him higher than Thranduil, everything had gone down hill from there. The chest had held diamonds, clear white gemstones of starlight that the Elves had coveted and were not given when Thror was denied. The look he shared with Frerin was enough to know they were thinking the same about the situation, something bad was going to come from this decision. Thrain excused them roughly once the Elves had left and told them to continue with their studies. Frerin slumped off to his tutor while Thorin returned to Gatik since that was his only form of study other than assisting his father.

Thankfully, he wasn't put through anymore drills and was introduced to the Captain's Leiutenant, Noor, and given a sword. Until dinner, Thorin was pushed through the basic stances of swordsmanship again. Apparently, Gatik thought he had enough skill with this particular weapon to have one on one training with one of his best soldiers. The training only lasted a few hours and Thorin dropped the sword tip down at the sound of the bell. Noor clapped him on the shoulder and walked off, yelling to put the weapon back where it belonged before leaving.

He wove his way through the many bodies to his spot at the table and looked down at Frerin who was sitting with his head in one hand and the other holding a book open.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called reading."

Thorin sat and looked closer at the script, "Is that the birth of our race?"

"Yes, apparently I don't appreciate our existence and have to read this tonight with a verbal report tomorrow." His hand moved from his head and blindly read for the food on his plate.

It was hard to bite back the laugh that was threatening to escape and Thorin cleared his throat before piling on his own food. "Reon noticed you falling asleep?"

"How did you guess?" Frerin answered around a mouthful of meat.

A hum was the response Thorin received and they returned their focus to book and food. He couldn't have been happier when he had read through and memorized the material Reon had thrown at him, finishing faster than the tutor and his father had expected. But Thrain had been thrilled and immediately began taking the then 22 year old along with him to learn all the duties expected of a Prince and later on, King. He had basked in the light of his father's pride early on, but as the years wore on and his grandfather, King Thror, began to act oddly, it wore off into weariness. Thorin cast another glance at his brother who was barely eating, focused on the book forced upon him and stood. He didn't want to eat here. Food was stuffed into his pockets and he threw back a mug before patting Frerin on the shoulder and leaving the dining hall. If he was lucky, his father wouldn't be on the path down while on his way up.

While walking, an idea struck Thorin. Perhaps he should teach Lapis to read and write Westron, it would help her in the future, and then later, Khuzdul. Although that might have to be done in secret since it was a closely kept language among the dwarves. He would probably have to convince her that it was a worthwhile skill, since it had nothing to do with survival to her. Tomorrow maybe, or on his next day off when he could spend more than an hour or two awake with her that didn't involve naked, vigorous activities. Not that he minded, Thorin thought to himself as his body woke with excitement at the thought of Lapis. He then wondered if he would ever grow tired of wanting his dragon, a thought that was shaken away as a part of him rose to attention. If he ever tired of his One, he would throw himself from the mountain.

His feet carried him to his rooms as he remains lost in thought and Thorin was surprised to find himself standing at his door. Making his way into his bedroom, locking the door again, Thorin was surprised to see Lapis awake and rolling on his fur rug as a dragon. She hadn't changed form, that knew of, since coming up and was always sleeping when he returned.

"Are you bored?"

Her long neck craned and gold eyes blinked up at him. A rumbled purr came from her before her body twisted and in seconds she was laying on her belly, naked as ever. "Yes."

A smile crept onto his face as he walked over and sat down, dumping the food from his pockets onto the rug in front of her. Same as before, she smelt the food before eating some of it and Thorin joined in; eating what she didn't want. They consumed in silence and when done, she rolled over and stretched.

"Can I continue now? I want to go flying."

Thorin glance down at her, "Are you feeling well enough, not tired or anything?"

Her head tilted as she looked at him curiously, "Why do you keep asking if I am tired?"

He gestured to her body, towards her belly. "You are carry a child, my child, I'm worried about your health."

"I feel wonderful, but trapped." She rolled back over and crawled over to him, "I need to be outside. To see the sky and run around." Lapis fell across his legs and peered up at him.

With a sigh, he pushed back her hair and ran his fingers along her jaw. It wasn't fair to try and deny her something she had freedom to do before, he had been in that position and it pained him to think of her wasting away. "Alright, let's continue with your tunnel."

Lapis jumped up and ran to the bath room. Thorin watched her leave with a smile and got up himself, cleaning up the scraps of food left and depositing them on a table before entering the bath room also. For the next few hours, he helped her clear the rubble and making sure the structure of her new escape route was stable. He shouldn't worry, with the maze of tunnels she had made before, but it was different now. Sooner than he expected, she broke through the wall of the mountain and a cool breeze rushed passed her and over him. The space was just big enough for Thorin to crawl on his hands and knees, but he could see the horizon over her shoulder and breathed in the fresh air. Yes, he could understand a bit why Lapis had gotten so antsy. She moved in front of him and Thorin grabbed her ankle as she made to tumble out the exit.

"Is something wrong?" She looked back at him oddly, frowning at the hand encircling her leg.

"Were you just going to jump out?"

The hint of fear in his question went unnoticed, "Not jump. Fly, after getting outside."

"What, were you going to shift as you fell?" Incredulity laced his voice also.

"It isn't something I've never done, what has you worried?"

She was a test to his patience and more, "What if you get hurt?"

"Then I will heal." Lapis tugged her leg for him to let go.

Thorin stared at her, unsure of what to do since two sides of him were screaming. One said absolutely not and no to what she was saying while the other returned with she had done this before and for much longer than they had known each other. With great reluctance, he released the limb. "Please, be careful."

Nothing else was said as she scuttled out and disappeared, Thorin scrambling after her and poking his head outside, searching frantically for her. Sure enough, there she was, gliding through the moonlit night about a hundred feet below him. Somehow, they were going to have to figure out a way to make it so he could get outside from this height as well. He watched as she flew up and hovered in front of him and Thorin could see the excitement in her eyes. Her snout came closer and bumped his head, making him smile.

"I'll stay here and wait, go do whatever you normally do."

She flapped her wings lazily in the air, almost like she was waiting for him to change his mind before giving him a chirp like sound and soaring away. Thorin laid himself down, propping his head on his folded arms and settled in for the time, his eyes following Lapis the best they could. More than once she left his sight and soon was gone for a longer period of time, heading towards the trees. He could only assume she went to hunt and looked around him before sighing, there was no way he could find or catch up to her. All he could do was wait.


	24. Ideas

**Ch 24 ideas**

With the construction of the tunnel, Lapis flourished further and so did their relationship. After the first night, they went down to her cave and retrieved a pile of her favourite gems to make her a little nest that she could play in while Thorin was busy during the day. She would nap with him in the evening and wake him up when everyone was asleep to go outside and fly, hunt, showing Thorin everything she would do before him. Lapis had even gotten him on her back, clinging to her neck, as she rose to the stars and floated above the earth. It was a routine that was repeated every night he came outside with her, short or long flights, it was an incredible experience.

Every day, Thorin trained with Captain Gatik or his Lieutenant and on certain days, accompanied his father like he used to before meeting Lapis. His body was gaining mass, he had already been muscular as all dwarves were, but after days of wielding a weapon his muscles bulged and grew. His dragon seemed very pleased at the changes and every night would show her appreciation, hands running over every inch of him whenever she could. Meanwhile, her own body went through very little changes but Thorin noticed every one of them. The subtle curve of her hip flaring out a bit more, the hardening of her belly, even her hair and skin seemed to glow and soften.

The days slid by, spring was soon ending and thankfully, no one had discovered Lapis occupying Thorin's room yet. Frerin helped when he could, diverting attention or warning his brother if anyone was coming to visit. He even joined them a few times when they went out at night, Thorin wanting him to know of the tunnel just in case something happened to one of them. It was on his first visit did Frerin come up with the idea of a hidden door, wood based but with rocks and dirt so no one would notice anything amiss from the outside. Not that anyone might notice unless they had the eyes of an eagle, but the chance couldn't be taken. Together, the brothers fashioned and built a door at the exit, carving out steps inside the tunnel before the door after dragging out the rest of the dirt and rocks. Now, it was much easier for Thorin to get out and Lapis to carry him down.

It was a night Frerin had joined his brother and Lapis outside, sitting next to Thorin by the river while enjoying the warm night as they watched her fish in the river as a dragon. They had a close call that morning, their father had decided to wake Thorin and he barely had time to shove Lapis under the blanket when his door was thrown open.

"You think maybe, it might be time to find a way to introduce Lapis to the Kingdom."

Thorin looked at Frerin from the corner of his eye, "How do you suggest we go about doing so? 'Father, I've met, my One and she's a dragon. But don't worry, she's perfectly harmless.' Somehow, I don't see that ending well."

It would have been more humorous if it was less true. Yes, Lapis for the most part was harmless but that didn't take away from what she was, a creature that Middle Earth feared. Her nightmares were few and far between, and Thorin still didn't know what they were from, but the pile of gemstone from her tears grew every time. She had never attacked him, although her icy blasts had come close once. It was a power she was afraid of and didn't spend time trying to cultivate, no matter what Thorin said.

"Maybe we can drop her off somewhere and 'find her', train her to say she is from the East and part dwarf. It would help explain why she is small and exotic looking, we would only have to make sure she could lie just enough to have a cover story." Frerin suggested, still watching Lapis.

Dragging a hand over his face, Thorin thought over his idea. "I don't think she even knows what lying is, she's never had any contact with anyone besides us and the scholar in Dale."

"Well, she learned how to hide; it's a type of deception." Lapis had stopped fishing and was now resting in the cool water, her tail flicking water over the bank. "Although I see your point, she is still very innocent despite your…influence."

Thorin shoved his brother and Frerin fell to the grass laughing. He was deep in thought now, going over all the possibilities he could think of concerning Lapis's introduction to his father. "Perhaps…I should see if Bede would be willing to take her in, temporarily during the day. Introduce her as an apprentice, something that wouldn't get a lot of questions."

"You think a position like that wouldn't draw attention?"

"No more than a wandering half dwarf, they might ask about her linage if she stayed in Erebor."

Frerin threw him a look, sitting up again. "You think the same wouldn't happen if she were in Dale? Not to mention how little you two would see each other if you went that route."

He hadn't thought of that. Thorin watched Lapis as she crawled from the water and rolled across the grass before changing into a woman again. She had no clothes, as hard as he had tried to get her in at least a shirt, but he didn't feel any jealousy since Frerin barely looked at her. His brother kept a respectful gaze and understood why she was being difficult. On that subject, "I'm not sure she could be with anyone. I can't keep her in a dress, how could I expect anyone else to do the same?"

"I would say train her, but…"

"She isn't a pet, or even an animal with only enough mind to learn tricks."

They quieted as she approached them and dropped onto Thorin's lap. She said nothing and only curled up between his legs and tucked herself into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and stroked back the hair that fell into her face, the braids he had redone draped around her mingle with the loose locks. Their conversation would have to wait until later, he didn't want to worry her or have her misunderstand what they were trying to figure out.

The next morning, Thorin dragged himself from under his sleeping One and out of bed. He was training with Noor again and the afternoon with his father, he planned on asking for the afternoon off so he could go to Dale and ask the scholar what he thought of the idea's he and Frerin had talked of the night before. Thorin dragged on pants, picking up his shirt and made to raise it above his head when cool hands ran up his sides and Lapis pressed against him.

"I'll miss you."

He smiled and turned, dropping his shirt to pick her up and holding her against him. "No more than I will you, my **mimuslukh**."

Thorin squeezed the flesh of her hips as her legs wrapped around him and her mouth fell to his, lips moving over each other as her hands dug in his hair. The decision to dress already was regretted as his pants tightened against his erection and he rubbed her body down as he ground into her.

*****you all know what to do*****

"I could stay inside you all day." Thorin murmured into her neck and shivered when her nails raked down his skin. Unbelievably, his cock jumped again and he thrust against her with a groan. "Lapis..."

The sound of a door opening stopped both of their movements and Thorin's eyes widened in fright as hers darted to the bedroom door. He rolled them out of bed and ran to the bathroom, depositing Lapis behind the screen before running back to the bathroom door to hit it when Frerin appeared in front of him. His brother looked down and smirked, amused by Thorin's current predicament.

"Did I interrupt your morning workout?"

Thorin held back his urge to punch him and took a deep breath, "Wha do you want?"

"Thought I might wake you up instead of Gatik, told him yesterday I would."

Small favor for that idea Thorin thought and stepped back into the bathroom. "Since it's only you, I don't have to worry about you going through my things, or rather what you might find. I'm going to clean up."

"Is that what it's called now?"

He leveled a glare at Frerin and slammed the door shut, going back to where he stowed Lapis and took in her dazed expression. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Thorin crouched in front of her were she was sitting and stroked her head.

She smiled and lifted a hand to his half hard member, "Did you get hurt?"

Under her fingers, Thorin became full blown erect and cursed. Frerin wouldn't interrupt them but he didn't want his brother to hear them and he needed to get dressed. "Later, Bumnel."

He stood and her hand remained on him, bringing Lapis to her knees. "You wouldn't leave like this."

*****again, you know*****

Thorin stepped back and licked his hand clean while eyeing Lapis who was slumped against the wall. "You are temptation brought to life," he kissed her before backing up further. "As much as I hate to leave you like this, I have to go."

She hummed, "I'm going to sleep."

Pride swelled his chest, he had tired her out. "Sleep and when I return, we will do whatever you want."

"Really?"

The look in her eye should have worried him, "Yes." Her stare grew heated again and Thorin had to force his body to turn and leave the room. Shutting the door behind him, he saw Frerin lounging in a chair.

"You don't look cleaned up, in fact you look mauled."

Thorin ignored that statement and hastily pulled on some clothes, "Come on."

"You're probably going to be late."

"Shut up."

The grin on Frerins face said everything as he followed his brother out the room.


	25. Advice

_Sorry everyone, I haven't been feeling well. Hopefully this will hold over well until I can get going on the next chapter. I am a bit sad no one has been able to guess what the gemstones from her tears are yet._

 **Ch 25 Advice**

Thrain had given him the afternoon off with little complaint, more so when Thorin asked for permission to go to Dale. He had proven more than once that he was willing and had followed the new rules set forth by his father and speaking to him that day showed his maturity further. A set of guards was required for his journey and Thorin bit his tongue at the words hovering one his tongue, merely nodding in agreement before inclining his head and leaving. The two soldiers accompanying him were the same two who followed him during the day when his father had punished him, easing him a bit more since he knew their behavior bit a better than most of the others.

Frerin had caught wind of Thorin's spontaneous trip to Dale and received permission from his father and tutor to join for 'academic reasons'. To which Thorin raised an eyebrow at his brother when he was told this. Nonetheless, Frerin provided noise as they walked to Dale and he was thankful since Thorin knew from previous experience his guards weren't the most talkative of dwarves. He led the way through the city and to the library, stopping their escort at the doors.

"There is no need for you to come in, I don't want your presence disturbing the others."

The two looked at the other before one spoke. "We were given strict instruction not to leave either of you alone."

Thorin rolled his eyes internally, "We aren't going to leave and wreak havoc on the city. We do, however, need quiet and not the hovering nuisance of you two over our shoulders."

Neither budged from the doorway and he resisted growling at them. Behind him, Frerin placed a hand on his back to draw his attention. Looking back, Thorin saw Bede walking up to them, the old scholar frowning at the group blocking his doors.

"This is a place of study, what is going on?"

Before Thorin could open his mouth, the same soldier spoke first. "We are royal escorts for our Princes and are required to stay with them at all times outside of Erebor."

Frerin slid between them and Thorin, seeing the growing anger on his brother's face at the guard's impudence. The other saw the look also and cast a weary look at his partner. Bede stared down the two before sliding his eyes over to the brothers, calculating why Thorin had reappeared.

"Be that as it may, this is my library and hall; also you are not in Erebor. If they have come to learn and your presence will impede that, you will stay outside. No one who comes here is meant to feel uncomfortable and you will be doing just that, as you are now. Now, Prince Thorin, feel free to take the room down the hall to the left and use whatever materials you need. And take your brother." Bede watched them leave and blocked the way of the two guards. He knew they could easily push him out of the way, but he was counting on whatever manners the dwarves had to not cause a fight between the two cities. "I was serious in every aspect about you coming into my library. If you insist on coming in, you will go no further than these doors and you can see if one of your charges decides to run. If I hear any noise, any indication you are causing trouble for my patrons, I will lock the doors. Am I understood?" He received two sharp nods. "Shut the door behind you and stand to the side then, we will be a while."

Robes swirled around him as the scholar stalked off to the room he had directed Thorin to, looking back at the guards to make sure they had stayed before shutting and bolting the door. Bede turned and stared down the young dwarfs. "Do you cause trouble everywhere you go?"

"If only you knew." Frerin muttered and Thorin threw a glare at him.

"Not intentionally," he said while moving his eyes to the door. "Are we sure they wont eavesdrop?"

"The door is rather thick, but if they tried they might hear something." The scholar took a seat in his armchair and looked at him expectantly, "I assume there was something you wanted to speak to me about amid all this?"

"Yes." Thorin picked up a wooded chair, jerking his head for Frerin to do the same, and positioning himself in front of Bede. "I wanted to talk to you about Lapis."

"Your dragon." Bede's eyes lit up, "I've wanted to see her again and ask some questions. She is very intriguing."

A smile pulled at his lips, "Yes she is. We are in a bit of a predicament and need advice from someone else who knew about her."

He looked at Thorin with worry, "I don't know how I could help, I know less about her and dragons than you do."

"She's been hiding in my rooms, Master Bede, eventually she will be found and that is an event I'd rather avoid since I would have no explanation of where or how she had gotten there. That is my main concern and top question, should we introduce her to my people soon? And how would we go about doing so, such as a traveler from the East or relative of someone from Dale?"

"There are too many variables with that situation, Prince Thorin; too many loose ends. Remember the events from the last time you were here, what if something happened again and she let loose while in the presence of your people? How would you explain the fact she can shoot ice as a weapon? What about her appearance and the scales on her face? Have you thought about any of this?"

There was silence until Frerin spoke, "He is right. We already were wondering if she could pass off a story by lying."

Thorin frowned. "So, there is no way for her to be introduced to any society, is that what you are saying?"

Bede leaned back and stroked his short beard, there was something else amiss that they weren't speaking of concerning her. "What else is the reason you want to integrate her into society? You could have contacted the elves for help, perhaps not Thranduil but there are others who could help her learn."

They looked at each other, asking help from the Elves hadn't come across their minds as dwarves usually stick to their own. There was a Lord Elrond, on the other side of the Misty Mountains, that Thorin knew of from his father talking to his grandfather. But could he send Lapis away so far and for who knows how long? What of his baby she carried? He looked at the scholar saw the man waiting expectantly.

"She is with child."

Grey brows shot up as Bede looked between them. "You will most likely have more problems with her than just teaching her to lie. Have either of you been around an expecting mother?" They shook their heads, there hadn't been any dwarrow close to them other than their mother and she was sick when pregnant with Dis. "I am more against it more than before now, there is no way you could send her here without putting someone in danger; whether it be her or the people of Dale. Emotions range out of control at times when women are carrying a baby, I can't imagine the disaster if she became upset."

A great sigh came from Thorin, "How am I supposed to hide a dragon and a child? They can't stay forever in my rooms."

"That is something you will have to figure out, come up with different scenarios. If she were able to be around more people, men or dwarves, and not be attacked, it would help her greatly. Does she know how to read? Perhaps start giving her lessons as you were given and hopefully, in time, she will be able to join you."

He had many things to think about. A great many things had been pointed out and Thorin couldn't help but think he had wasted all this time with her that could have been spent teaching her to live outside in the world. Shame came over him and a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Frerin watching him in sympathy.

"There is no blame to be put on you, Thorin. This is a predicament no one has been through before, all we can do now is start the change."

"We?"

"Well of course, who else will keep you on track and from constantly putting Lapis on her back."

Thorin was amused more than upset now and he punched Frerin on the arm. "She isn't always on her back."

"More than I needed to know."

Bede watched the exchange before standing, "You can borrow any books you would like to start her education. Might I suggest keeping it simple, teach her to read and write first before more in depth lessons."

The brothers stood also and Thorin bowed his head in thanks. He was glad he had met the scholar, he was wise and having the ear of an older generation did much for them. "Will you help me select the books properly today?"

"Of course, come along." The door was unlocked and Bede stepped out and looked to the right, pleased to see the soldiers still standing by the entrance. He moved to one side to allow the two princes to pass him. "The books you seek are towards the back along the right side of the wall Prince Frerin, and Prince Thorin, if you would follow me I will pull the texts you require."

Frerin looked into the vast hall filled with tomes and scattered furniture, wondering what section of literature he had been sent to and walked off with a single backwards glance to Thorin. His brother and the man left in a separate direction with Bede in the lead and he lost sight of them as they both turned a corner around a bookstack. Weaving his own way through the room, Frerin eyed the leather cover in interest. None of them had titles, only stamps along the spines that meant nothing to him. Choosing one at random, he flipped to a random page and began reading.


	26. Time Flies By

_Hey everyone. Yes I'm still alive and no this story has not been given up on. My brain went to war with itself the past few weeks and I just couldn't do anything. To those who waited, thank you for hanging in there, and welcome to everyone else who added this story to their alert and favourites list._

 _I basically just skipped over the next how ever many weeks in this chapter, it needed a time jump. Enjoy._

 **Ch 26 Time Flies By**

Whatever she had in mind when Thorin had returned was erased when she saw the books. He went on to explain he wanted to teach her to read and write so she could be more included in his life now and later. Her hands grabbed one of the books and flipped through the pages, fingertips grazing the inked script that she didn't know. All the books he had brought were in Westron, a language easier to learn than that of the dwarves. The large tome Lapis held was shoved in his face and she had shook it slightly.

"Show me."

They didn't go out that night nor the next few after. Frerin provided writing supplies and Thorin would show her letters each night for her to work on while he was gone the next day. She grasped the knowledge quickly and Thorin began to teach her sounds along small words to repeat. They began rotating nights between teaching and going outside, setting a schedule so Lapis wouldn't stress herself. Frerin joined them almost every time they went outside and read from his books or reiterated his lesson he had that day to Lapis while she rolled on the grass near them. Over days and weeks, she grew more open and curious, her knowledge expanding as she came to understand a little more each day about dwarves and the world outside.

As she became more aware of the world and the on goings outside the mountain, the stronger her mind had become and the more her nightmares had diminished to almost nonexistent. It was almost as though it was in sync, the more her mind matured resulted in being able to have control over what she saw while sleeping. Thorin still had no idea what she saw in those times and Lapis felt no need to bother him with them since they hadn't resurfaced in days.

Spring rolled into summer and Lapis grew bigger, both in her belly and as a dragon. It was becoming exhausting to change back and forth so often making Thorin demand she only do so once or twice a week. This result in her staying as a dragon for a day or more and staying inside his room on her bed of jewels. During the days while Thorin was occupied, she was given books to read ranging from children's tales to history of Middle Earth. When he returned from his training with Gatik or with his father, they would bathe and sit together with Thorin cradling her body with his hands on her stomach while she read aloud to him and he corrected her pronunciation or explained what a word meant. Sex still occurred, not as often, but Lapis was still active in her want of Thorin and he was more than happy to comply with her wishes; carefully.

In the weeks through the hot months, she also worked on her ability to cast ice. It was baffling to her, to suddenly have this power after becoming pregnant and no idea how to draw it forth. No matter how hard she tried at first, there was no result and it infuriated her. Anger hadn't been a part of her mood before and it surprised Thorin so much when she screamed at him that he had backed away from her. In that moment, it was good she never wore clothes because his eyes caught sight of her torso when she had spun around. A pale blue glow emanated softly above her belly up to her throat and after pointing it out, Lapis calmed down almost instantly after looking down watching the glow vanish. After hearing the story, and after laughing at Thorin for trying to escape his pregnant One, Frerin suggested her Ice only came out now when she was under a lot of stress.

It was after that event that Thorin made a trip to see the Scholar in Dale to seek advice. Dwarf knowledge was useless in that moment since they didn't rely on magic for anything. Bede was excited to see the Prince and pulled him into the same room as before and questioned him about Lapis, her condition, and whatever else popped into his head. Thorin answered everything, chagrined at the Man, and after some time held up a hand to silence him to tell Bede the reason he was there. The older man ran off after standing in thought after Thorin finished his tale and returned with a book. A dark brow rose in question and Bede went on to explain it was of Elvish origin, written in Westron, and contained a section on meditation. Blue eyes flickered over the beginning paragraph, taking in the information scrawled on the page with interest. He thanked the scholar and returned home, to Lapis who was sleeping in his bed.

Over the next week, with Frerin's help, they studied the passage and directed Lapis the best they could. The idea was basic, she had to find her way to her power and learn how to use it, the problem being there was no one to teach her outside the book. In the following days, her frustration grew, and Lapis started to become increasingly angry. More than once Thorin had to subdue her for Frerin to leave and calm her down, and half those times Lapis would gain the upper hand at least once. She had turned into a dragon one day and the brothers had taken a step back in unison before Thorin shoved Frerin out of the bathroom and planted himself in front of the door. This went on for the rest of summer until Thorin finally called quits. He demanded that she no longer endanger herself, the baby, or his brother and her training would have to wait until after she had given birth. Tears and shouting had ensued, but Thorin held steady until she collapsed from exhaustion, giving in once she woke up the next day.

It was nearing the end of summer and the trio were outside, Thorin and Frerin watching Lapis fly high in the sky under the light of the full moon. Thorin was more than thankful Lapis hadn't scared his brother away with her fluctuating emotion, he couldn't imagine trying to do this on his own. They sat in comfortable silence, taking in the quiet night air and the sounds of chirping from the river near them. After a while, Frerin to turned to his brother.

"I think we should rethink introducing her to people."

Thorin looked at him in surprise, "How do you propose we do that?"

The younger dwarf shrugged, "I'm not sure. However, I do believe eventually she will be found in your rooms and that seems like a worse idea to me. She's going to give birth at some point and you can't hide a baby in your rooms along with her."

Blue eyes moved back to the sky at the figure of his One languidly soaring in the clouds. "How though? And what of my child, I would have to pretend he or she isn't mine."

"I don't know Thorin, but I have this feeling something bad will happen if we don't find a way to bring her to father." Frerin fell silent for a minute. "May there is a way to announce she is carrying your baby."

A bemused look was thrown at him. "And you propose to do that…how?"

"Well, you did disappear for that time they found you all bloodied up outside the gates…"

"You know very well that's when she got pregnant." Thorin interrupted.

"…Which is why it is a perfect time to consider you met her, lost control meeting your One so young and didn't remember her for a time."

"For five months."

Frerin rolled his eyes at the tone, "They already think you don't remember what happened to the 'animal' that attacked you."

He did have a valid point or two, Thorin thought as he moved his gaze back to Lapis as she spiraled down. How dangerous would it be though? Would his father accept her since she wasn't a dwarf, or could he convince him that Lapis was part dwarf? She had the height, just lacking in other characteristics; and some extra features that would be questioned. Her scales could raise alarm, but if properly dressed only the small section on her jaw would be visible. Time was flying by and he still hadn't figured out what to do with her when she gave birth. Perhaps this was the only way. But what if she gave birth to dragons or shifted into a dragon and laid eggs? As she landed in front of him and returned to her human form, Thorin's frown fell and he gave her a smile. They would figure this out, but it looked like he would have to convince her to wear clothes. Lapis kneeled in front of him, her hair falling around him with the silver jewelry he had given her months ago decorating the dark locks. She had put on all the jewelry he had made or given her and refused to take any of it off, not that he minded. Thorin laid his hands on her swollen stomach and kissed his mate, pulling her into his lap.

* * *

 _I know it's been a lasting debate on what to do with Lapis, but I've decided now. Also, the timeline now is around the fall solstice, maybe a week before._

 _Please let me know what you all thought, much love._


	27. Surprise

**Ch 27 Surprise**

Thorin sat in front of Bede once again, a few weeks after his last visit, twirling a quill in his hand after filling in the scholar of his plans. He and Frerin had decided on a plan to "find" Lapis while outside together on a day they were free. They had already spoken to her about it and she understood, to an extent, but what was still a worry was her innocent way of speaking. Teaching her the basics of a lie proved more interesting than they had thought originally.

"You really intend to go through with this?"

"Aside from running away with her, I see no other option. I can't hide her away forever." Thorin dragged a hand through his hair, "I'm in way over my head."

"I agree with that part, and truly, I see no injustice in running away."

He threw the scholar a bemused look after seeing the small smile. "I don't suppose you have any other ideas or advice?"

Bede hummed and picked up his tea, "Tread carefully. And hide her away from others as much as possible after she announces her presence to the dwarf population." He took a drink and smiled again, "Perhaps bring her here again. I would like to actually speak with a dragon before I die and document hers, and your, journey in case something like this happens again."

"Do you think this would or could occur again in our lifetime?" Thorin asked, feeling uneasy.

"Well, she is pregnant. There is no telling at this point what to expect from her race. You can agree that in all the books available to us, there is nothing pointing to the fact dragons can shift."

A sigh fell from him and there was no need to say his agreement out loud, they both knew it to be true. "Anything else you can offer?"

"I'll send a bird if I think of anything, probably along with a book."

Thorin nodded and stood, "Thank you for everything Sir Bede, you are a good friend and advisor."

"I am honored a dwarf would think of me as either."

"I'm not exactly traditional, or else Lapis would have probably been killed."

Bede nodded and stood himself, "Well thank the Valar that didn't happen. Go home and work on your plan, hopefully you three can pull this off without anyone getting hurt."

The two shook hands and Thorin left the library, followed by his two guards that were different from the first set he had, and walked home in the setting sun. He relished in the quiet, taking a deep breath and looking up at the painted sky. Tonight they would finalize their plans and tomorrow night, as much as it pained him, Lapis would leave. One last night to make sure she knew everything and to show how much he loved her, on every inch of her body. He grinned, maybe he would do that first in case she forgot something afterwards. Maybe have some fun in the bathtub she loves so much. Thorin was lost in thought, his feet carrying him home by memory and didn't notice the sudden shift in atmosphere by his guards as they approached the bridge.

His peace was disturbed suddenly as his guards came up and pushed him behind them, shouting a warning in Khuzdul, grabbing the attention of those up on the ramparts. When Thorin gained his footing again, what he saw over the shoulders of the two in front of him almost made him lose it again. Lapis was standing not far from them, wearing one of his shirts that was torn and dirty and a pair of leggings tucked into worn boots. Her hair was unbound and dirt covered her pale skin that he could see. What was going on? One of his guard shouted for her to halt as she took another step, the gate opened up and a flood of dwarves came out. He paid them no head though, his eyes glued to his One as he tried to figure out what was going on.

She didn't take another step and stood perfectly still, her eyes flickering nervously between Thorin and the many Dwarves coming outside. Within minutes, Thrain was walking across the bridge with Frerin behind him and stopped next to Thorin.

"Who are you?" Thrain's voice boomed across the space to where she stood.

"Lapis."

More than one dwarf was affected by the lilt of her voice, a feature Thorin had forgotten about, and Thrain shook his head to clear the fog and glanced over at his eldest. And did a double take at the expression on Thorin's face. "Son, do you know her?"

"She..." It was as if his voice was stolen from him. He had no idea what to say and looking back on this later, that was the reason it happened this way. "Yes."

"How?" The question was a demand and made Thorin look to his father.

"I don't...she's my One."

Every dwarf of Erebor who heard him froze and more than one twisted to stare at him. Thrain was taken back and turned his eye back to the girl, taking in her form. "She doesn't look like a dwarf though, and is she, she's pregnant."

If there was an unspoken question there, Thorin didn't answer it and instead walked around the dumbfounded guard and over to Lapis. "What are you doing?" His words were whispered but her reply was not.

"It wasn't safe anymore, I had to find you. Do you not remember me?"

Thorin heard the footsteps behind him and turned to face his father, brother, and a section of guards.

"Son, you have met her before?" The implication was heavy and Frerin stood next to their father with a look of surprise.

"I, I uh," He was stuttering, something that never happened. He looked at Lapis again before returning his gaze to his father. "I dont know, I feel like I have seen her before now."

Thrain stared down Thorin, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. Either way, this was a matter to discuss in private. "Take her to my study," Thorin moved in front of the girl when a couple guards stepped forward. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be son."

"She isn't dangerous."

"How could you know, you don't remember her. Stand aside."

Not knowing what to do, Thorin looked to his brother who shifted his eyes to one side. Taking the hint, he moved over reluctantly and watched as Lapis was escorted away before following them with his father. Whispered echoed around them as they walked the halls up to Thrain's study and Thorin ignored all of them, keeping his eyes on the back of Lapis's head. She was escorted into the room, seated, and the guards were excused to wait outside the door until further notice. Thorin forced himself to stay next to Frerin who had followed them, trying not to cross the small distance and take her into his arms. It was more than strange to see Lapis wearing clothes, they almost didn't suit her.

"How did you meet Thorin?" Thrain stood in front of the stunning female with his arms crossed.

"When winter turned to spring, I met him at night near the river. I was visiting Dale."

He searched her face for deception, "Who is your family?"

"I dont know, I never knew my parents."

With a frown, he continued. "How did you survive then?"

"By learning how to live, my earliest memory I was at least five or six years. Others near me helped as they could."

Thorin was surprised, she wasn't lying per day, more like twisting and shadowing facts. He didn't see the look his father sent him before asking another question.

"Are you with child?"

"Yes, it is Thorin's baby I carry."

Now he felt the stare and Thorin met the gaze of his father as he gritted out the next word.

"How?"

Lapis cocked her head to the side, "Well you see, he and I..."

"I KNOW...how babies are made," Thrain calmed himself down. "When did this happen and how do we know it is his."

"Oh. When we met, and then I never saw him again the next day so I left. I dont have a home and decided it was best to come here. But I cannot prove it is his, I only have this," She pulled a lock of dark blue hair forward and a piece of silver glinted in the light. It was one of Thorin's hair fasteners. "I found it as kept it safe just in case."

Thrain turned and stormed over to Thorin, grabbing his face forcefully. "Does she speak the truth? Was this when you were attacked by an animal?"

Thorin ignored the painful grip and answered. "It probably was, I never regained my memory of that day or night, but her face does tickle my memory."

"She cannot be your One if she is not a dwarf, if she was not pregnant I would put her in the dungeons and have questioned her there. Can the child she carries be yours?"

"She must be part dwarf then, if there's no other explanation. And I believe her." Thorin gritted out his reply, becoming angry at the thought of Lapis confined to a dungeon.

Thrain's eye scoured his son's face for clues before dropping his hand. "You really believe she is your One?"

"I can feel it, I need her."

Frerin, who had remained silent the whole time, spoke up. "Father, this isn't normal behavior for Thorin. Perhaps this is why he was in terrible condition the time after he was found, unknowingly missing his other half."

His attention turned to his younger son, looking him over now. Thrain recalled his own longing for his dead wife and the pain of them seperated, but he had known she was his One for years and was a dwarf of Erebor. "Tell me Frerin, would you trust a stranger who suddenly appeared say she held the next generation of Durin in her belly?"

Surprised colored his face and Frerin but his lip as his father, and now Thorin, stared at him. "I would be...cautious, since we don't know exactly what happened. It is obvious there is something between them, Thorin's had his hands clenched and body ready to run to her this entire time."

"What would you suggest?" Thrain's stare was now on Thorin's face who was still watching Frerin.

"Keep her close, put her in one of the rooms next to ours and guard the door. Once the baby is born, you will know if it is a Durin. No one in our line has been born with an eye color other than what we have now."

"Good to see you have kept up with your studies." He turned around and focused on Lapis who hadn't moved. "We will wait then, ten months until the baby is born, and if have lied to me, I will throw you and your bastard out the moments it opens its eyes." A low growl sound from behind him and Thrain peered over his shoulder to see Thorin's face full of fury. "You will calm down or I will ignore your brother's suggestion and she will stay in a cell until she gives birth."

Frerin placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder, "Calm down. You will be able to see her."

It took a few deep breaths but he managed to wipe the rage from his face and stood helplessly to the side as the guards returned and swept her away to her glorified prison.

* * *

 _There's gonna be some loving next chapter_


	28. Questions

_this took longer to post than I wanted, kept losing my train of thought. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it._

 **Ch 28 Questions**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Frerin resisted the urge to duck behind something when Thorin came storming into his room. "In my defense, there was no way I was going to be the one to tell her 'no', not when she can turn me into a frozen statue."

Fury burned in his blue eyes as Thorin stared his brother down. The fact he had been able to remain mostly in control during this scheme was impressive but now, anger and worry coursed through him at the thought of Lapis locked away from him in another room. Yes it was going to happen tomorrow anyway, but he had planned on spending the night with her. The abruptness was what hurt, like when he couldn't say goodbye to his mother. With his father, and all of Erebor, knowing she existed and the state she was in, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep next to her in the night.

His shoulder's slumped. "Why couldn't she wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure," Frerin came over and placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "But it isn't like you wont see her, maybe not as much as you would like but she isn't gone." He added at the wry look he was thrown.

"She's being checked over by Rhun right now, father told the guards not to let me in until she has been talked to by him."

Both knew what that meant, Thrain was going to be interrogating her. Thorin only hoped everything they had taught her stuck and Lapis could weed her way through his questions. Until then, Thorin could do nothing but wait; which he was going to do outside the room she was in until Rhun came out.

It took what seemed like hours and Thorin's butt was numb when the door opened and the healer stepped out. He jumped to his feet and was only able to see a glance of Lapis before the heavy door shut. The old dwarf looked at the Prince as though he expected him to be waiting anxiously. Neither spoke for a moment until Rhun waved Thorin over as he started to walk down the hall. A few quick strides landed him next to the healer and it wasn't until they were out of earshot did he speak.

"Prince Thorin, how well do you know the girl?"

Thorin opened his mouth and closed it, pausing for a second before answering. "Not all really, she is familiar, and I believe her to be my One."

Rhun hummed, "Do you believe her to be part dwarf then?"

"She is short like one." Short answers, so he wouldn't give anything away. They continued in silence before Thorin broke it, worry coloring his voice. "Is something wrong with her?"

"The young lady seems to be in perfect health, if a bit dirty, but there is something off about who she is linage wise."

A knot formed in Thorin's chest and he had to push the next words out. "What do you mean?"

The old healer stopped and looked at Thorin, black eyes unblinking. "If she is part dwarf, what is her other half? While I did examine her dressed, I couldn't help but notice there was a fine line of milky scales along her jawline. It is worrisome."

Thorin's blood froze as his heart seemed to stop, "I don't understand what you are saying."

Rhun started walking again. "I'm not sure myself, but she seems harmless enough. And beautiful. I hope for both of your sakes she is pregnant with your child. I wouldn't wish harm to befall any female, let alone one that appears as kind as her."

Their conversation ended as they rounded the corner and met with Thrain coming up the hall towards them. Thorin felt instantly nauseous at the thought of what his father might figure out from speaking to Lapis. Thrain nodded to Rhun and paused to look at Thorin, taking in his pale face before continuing in silence.

"He won't hurt her lad, if that is what you're worried about. Just because you don't remember what happened doesn't mean she isn't meant for you. Go about your day as you usually would and see her tonight, I'll have the guards informed you will be bringing her food."

Thorin nodded his thanks, his eyes still on the corner his father had disappeared around. Rhun sighed and left him alone, taking the pathway to his rooms.

Thrain stopped at the door his two guards stood in front of and waited for them to move, one opening the door before stepping aside. The girl was sitting in front of the fire, the warm light dancing off her pale skin. The door softly shut behind him and he was looking into her eyes the next moment, losing himself in the liquid gold color.

"Hello."

Her voice broke Thrain from his trance and he moved to sit in one of the chairs near her. "You shouldn't be sitting on the floor."

A smile pulled at her lips, "I thought you wouldn't care of my health until you knew the baby to be a Durin."

"You are pregnant," Thrain retorted with a frown. "You should consider you and your baby's health above all else. And yes, while I do not know you or if you are telling the truth, I don't harm females or children."

"I'm sure Thorin would rest easier knowing this." Lapis shifted and sat cross legged, more comfortable than her knees. "When can I see him?"

"Later, first we will talk."

"What do you wish to know?"

Thrain pulled at his beard and looked at her with his good eye. He had the ability to tell how good of a warrior anyone he met could be, by the way the moved and reacted, however he had never come across a female warrior. There were so few dwarf women that it was harder to pin down the difference. "Where do you come from?"

"I'm not sure. I never knew my parents and the earliest memory I have was waking up afraid and alone. I learned to take care of myself from observing others, living in the wild alone."

"You seem remarkable well, without having someone teach you how to live."

She sensed the question in the statement. "I was incredibly lucky. There were only a few others who knew of me and helped me later on in life, feeding me and giving me clothes. I lived a lonely life, one I didn't realize until I met Thorin."

"Yes, that, how exactly did you meet my son?"

Her hands pulled at her long dark hair. "I met him at night, he was wandering down the valley behind this mountain and I was as well, searching for food. We saw each other and something rang in my head and all I knew or saw was him. We stayed together through the night and into the day."

"Doing what?"

Lapis raised her eyebrows and laid her hands on her swollen stomach, "Do you require exact details?"

He grunted and shook his head, "Continue."

"There isn't much else, I fell asleep at some point with him by my side and awoke later with him gone. I didn't know where he was so I returned to my home. This was five or six moons ago."

"What do you want from him?"

"Want from him? I need Thorin with me and our baby, I don't care where."

"You don't care for his title or gold?"

"They mean nothing to me, only things he was born with and can be taken away by any circumstance. Since I last saw him, a hole was left in my life and heart, I set off walking to where I knew there was a city in hopes I would find him. It was by fate I met him almost immediately finding where others lived."

Thrain sat back and stared at her, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. If she was, it could complicate troubles not just in Thorin's life, but in all of Erebor. "Are you a dwarf, do you know at all?"

"I wish I knew," Lapis shrugged and the tattered shirt he knew to be Thorin's slipped down. "From what I listened to already, it would make your decision to keep me here that much simpler."

She seemed intelligent, moreso than he would've expect from someone living in recluse. "Can you read or write?"

"A bit, the few people I've spoken to before gave me materials to try and learn. It is a hard skill to learn."

He watched her silently again and she sat patiently waiting for him to speak again. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the small fire, that was until her stomach rumbled. Her eyes dropped where her hands were laying over her stomach and sighed. "Would you like some food?"

Gold eyes shot back up to him, "You are going to feed me?"

"Of course," Thrain frowned. "I am not soulless. What foods do you require?"

"Meat. Water, and fruits." She paused and bit her lip, "May I see Thorin tonight? Please?"

Thrain stood, "I will think on it."

"Thank you."

He nodded and swept from the room, the guard closing the door behind him without a backwards glance. He needed to talk to Rhun, perhaps he knew something of her origin that she didn't.

* * *

 _Sorry guys, no smut this chapter. Next one though I promise._


	29. The Next Day

_Honestly, this is kind of a filler. But enjoy, let me know what you all thought. And thank you to everyone who has favourited or followed me and this story_

 **Ch 29 The Next Day**

Whether the healer talked to his father or not, Thorin didn't care. It was late, hours after he had arrived back at Erebor and Lapis had been discovered, and he knew she was hungry. He had no idea what they had talked about or if she had succeeded in lying about her past. Approaching the door, he stared down the guards and waited for them to open it for him. It took a moment, and a shared glance, but they stepped to the side and opened the door for him, shutting it as soon as he was inside. He was more surprised they let him inside without a word, that Thrain hadn't told them to keep everyone out. Perhaps he saw no threat in Lapis, not that there really was, other than the fact she was a dragon.

Thorin looked around the dark room but didn't see his One anywhere. With a frown, he set the tray of food down and headed to the bathroom; if she wasn't by the fire then the next place would be the tub. It was dark in the other rooms and he left the door open, hoping the light of the fire would lend some assistance for him to see. Sure enough, she was in the large pool, floating on her back with her hair spread around her and belly protruding from the water.

She turned over in the water and looked directly at him, "Hello."

He couldn't help but to smile, an act she never failed to bring out in him. And then he remembered why he was angry earlier. "Why?"

Lapis swam to the edge and pulled herself up so she was halfway out of the water, watching as Thorin's eyes fell downwards. "I thought you wanted to introduce me to your people."

"Introduce yes," Thorin muttered. "Not be surprised by you walking up to them. What if they had hurt you?"

"From how you spoke of your people's treatment of their women, I thought I would be safe enough. So did your brother."

"He shouldn't have agreed." His eyes followed her movements as she climbed out of the tub and walked over to him.

"Are you mad at me?"

Thorin was trying to hold on to a small part of himself that was but failed terribly. She hadn't been malicious in her actions, that and the fact she was naked in front of him. His hands went to her stomach and caressed the skin, imagining what it would be like when their child was born. A shiver shook her body and made him step closer, his hands traveling up her body.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"No." The word was painful to say but true, he was positive if he stayed too long the guards would enter.

"Maybe I should've waited then," Her hands pulled at his shirts and dove under to run her fingers across the muscles clenching at her touch.

It was dark in the bath room but Thorin could see her eyes shining up at him. Looking at the door behind him that led to the main room, he questioned whether or not they would be able to hear them. As her fingers tucked into his pants, Thorin gritted his teeth and made his decision after spotting the unlit torch by the door. "Stay." He ordered while pulling her fingers from his waist and ran out of the room, snagging the torch, lit it and back to the bath room, closing the door firmly before locking it and hanging the torch back in its place. Lapis hadn't moved an inch, staring at him by the glow of the flame as his clothes fell to the ground.

* * *

 *******yes there's a scene, let me know if you want it**

Neither spoke for a few minutes and were startled when a knock fell on the bathroom door. Thorin felt his heart stop as he stared in horror at the locked door.

"It's me, the guards let me in as well."

Frerin. Thorin's head slammed back to the ground and groaned, thank Mahal it hadn't been anyone else.

"You might want to get dressed though, I'm not sure if anyone else is going to be coming to check on our newest resident."

Thorin looked at Lapis who was still on top of him straddling one leg, he could feel both of their fluids running down between them. "You need another bath, as do I."

"No."

He was amused at the short answer, "Why not?"

Lapis dragged her nose down his chest, breathing in deeply, and coming back up with her tongue slithering across his skin. Thorin started to harden again and sucked in a breath as she hovered over him, rubbing her center along his shaft and her hair falling around his head. "You smell like me, you aren't allowed to bath if I can't be with you."

Thorin grinned, she was marking him with her scent like an animal, and it was doing nothing to help motivate him to get them dressed. "I can't stay here and now I'm not allowed to bath, anything else?"

"Yes."

Her hips shifted and he slid into her easily, her hands planted on his chest for leverage as she rode him. Thorin groaned in pleasure, any other thoughts left his mind as his hands moved to her bouncing chest. This time it was quick, almost claiming in its nature, as Lapis dominated his body for herself. Her nails raked down his chest leaving red trails behind as she wrung every last drop from him. Her muscles quaked as she came after him and continued to move minutely on him to draw out the sensations. When she collapsed on his chest, another knock sounded.

"I can hear you two, get dressed."

Thorin snorted in laughter and hugged Lapis to him. "Okay, fine, I won't clean myself unless I'm with you or we are together again. Good?" He could have sworn she was purring at his words and smiled softly.

She didn't say anything when he wiped himself off and dressed, but Thorin knew she was annoyed. Not at him, but the situation. Lapis refused to clean herself at all and slid the dress over her head that had been given to her by Rhon. It was simple and draped her curves nicely, making him want to take it off again. Instead, Thorin kissed her again and unlocked the door, opening it to see the exasperated face of his brother.

"Did you know I was in here and decided to torture me?"

"You didn't have to listen."

* * *

Luckily, no one came to the room and the guards suspected nothing when Thorin and Frerin left that night. Without Lapis by his side, Thorin tossed around in his bed, unable to sleep. He was tempted to sneak over to her rooms, but he was certain there were guards watching her door through the night. Giving up on getting any rest, Thorin threw back his blanket and rolled out of bed. There was no way of knowing what time of morning it was without going through the tunnel and he didn't feel it was safe enough without Lapis here just in case. After pulling on clothes, Thorin left his rooms and looked in the direction of where his One was staying. There were different guards this time but it gave no clue to the time of day still since he didn't know their shift change.

Heaving a sigh, he took the stairs and halls to the dining hall, hoping it wasn't too early that there wouldn't be food there yet. Thankfully, he walked in as it was being finished set up and there were a few dwarves milling around; mostly sentries that watched the front gate. That meant the sun had recently risen. Having nothing to do, Thorin took his usual seat after gathering up some food and slowly ate, waiting for his father to arrive. The hall began to fill up with miners and tradesmen getting ready for their day and Frerin walked in looking around until he spotted Thorin, weaving his way to his brother.

"Have you eaten already?" Frerin looked around in question.

"Yes."

Worry lined the younger dwarf's brow, "How long have you been up?"

Thorin shrugged, "I'm not sure if I really slept."

Neither had to speak the reason aloud but both knew why. It was going to be a long time until Thorin was going to be able to sleep through the night again. Frerin opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted by a booming voice behind him.

"I hear congratulations is in order."

The brothers shifted to see Captain Gatik grinning broadly at Thorin, who frowned at the older dwarf.

"On what?"

"Don't try and dodge me lad, the whole kingdom knows of your One who arrived yesterday."

It shouldn't be surprising really, it was an unusual circumstance concerning Lapis, but still, the entire population of Erebor? Then Thorin paled. "Everyone."

"It is big news, a One of the line of Durin appearing, my men were gossiping like the women in Dale."

Thorin stared in at him in horror. Frerin frowned deeply at his brother, unable to discern what had him acting in such a way. "What is it?"

"Grandfather."

Frerin and Captain Gatik looked at each other, both understanding but for different reasons. She was an outsider, something Thror wasn't going to take lightly and if he attacked, well who knew how Lapis or Thorin would react.

"He wouldn't do anything…" Frerin tried to tell his brother but fell short, he couldn't be certain the King wouldn't try and get answers out of Lapis before he or Thorin got to her side.

"She is a dwarf, right?" The Captain asked, looking between the two.

"If only half, yes, I'm not sure." Thorin stood and searched the hall for his father or grandfather. "I'm going to bring her some food."

That meant Thorin was going to make sure Thror hadn't met her yet, and Frerin was certain Lapis would've eaten him if he tried to hurt her. He watched as Thorin gathered up a fair amount of food on his plate and swiftly leave the hall, ignoring the calls of Captain Gatik.

"Follow your brother and tell him to take the day off, it isn't often enough a dwarf meets his One. I'll tell your tutor where you are, but don't take too long."

Frerin eyed the warrior before nodding and taking off after his brother. Who was he to argue, even if it wasn't the Captain's place to give him orders. He caught up quickly with Thorin and the two sped through the halls and halted at the guards staring at them in front of the door. Thorin held up the food and the guards gave each other a look before opening the door for them. It was dark inside, no fire was lit, but both knew Lapis was more than capable of getting around with her night vision.

"Lapis?" Thorin called out softly. He heard a whisper of movement in front of him and then lips pressing on his. He nearly dropped the food when she bit him before stepping back.

"I missed you."

Frerin snorted, "One night, you haven't seen each other for one night. God forbid you don't see one another for a week again." He sighed at the darkness, "Can we light a torch or something?"

Sounds of steps and shuffling were heard before stones struck together and light blazed through the room. Lapis handed the torch to Frerin before taking the plate of food from Thorin. She was still wearing the night dress, or had redress, either way it was a miracle in the eyes of the brothers. Both had figured she would be naked again. One look at Thorin almost had Frerin laughing, his expression telling his disappointment at his dragon being covered. They sat in the arm chairs opposite of the couch Lapis was sprawled across, digging into the meat and fruit without concern for them.

"I should have grabbed something myself," Frerin muttered to Thorin. It hadn't crossed him mind when he ran after him. He blinked and flinched as something soft hit his chest and Frerin looked down to see the bread loaf sitting in his lap, jumping when an apple joined it without warning. He squinted at Lapis who wasn't paying any attention to him and then to Thorin who was smirking at him.

"Her motherly instincts are coming out, I would suggest not arguing and just eating."

Their peace was interrupted soon enough when the door opened again and Thrain entered, taking in his sons and Lapis who was still ignoring everyone.

"The King is requesting her presence at the Throne. I've brought some clothes for her to try on and a maid to help." Behind Thrain came one of the maids that had served their mother, and now Dis, with an armful of dresses. She bowed at the Prince's and waited for her next order. "When she is done eating, have her dressed the best you can. Thorin, Frerin, don't you have lessons to attend?"

"Captain Gatik gave Thorin the day off to celebrate finding his One and I was given extra time this morning," Frerin's sentence trailed off at the stare his father was giving him, "However I should be going." He stood and left, the apple tucked away in his pocket.

Thorin met his father's gaze steadily, "I'm not leaving her to talk with Grandfather alone."

Thrain almost smiled at the tone he was given. "I didn't have plans to leave her to be spoken to alone, but you may accompany her."

* * *

 _Meeting Thror next chapter, I meant for this chapter but it ran too long._


	30. Meeting the King

**Ch 30 Meeting the King**

Thorin and Thrain sat in silence while Safa, the maid, was in the bedroom with Lapis and the pile of dresses. To say he was worried was probably an understatement. It wasn't that she was going to be naked most likely, Lapis was more comfortable in that state, but the fact of being alone with someone she didn't know. Also, there being the whole problem wearing clothes, she only had the minimal knowledge of how to wear certain items; Thorin knew she had only worn a dress one other time other than the nightdress she had on last night. His eyes stayed on the door and Thorin knew his father was watching him even if nothing was said. Minutes ticked by with barely a sound until a muffled shout was heard and both jumped from their seats.

Safa cracked the door and poked her head out, "Everything is fine." The door slammed shut, leaving father and son looking curiously at the door, then each other.

"Is she a danger?"

Thorin moved his gaze back to the door, "No?"

Thrain heard the uncertainty and strode to the bedroom, knocking loudly on the door. "What happened?"

It took a moment, but Safa reappeared and now Thorin was next to his father. "Mishap with the dress, we are both fine."

"What happened with the dress?"

She cleared her throat, looking back before returning to Thrain. "They are too large on her."

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes, Your Highness, but it will take a bit longer." Thrain's good eye bore down on her and Safa lowered her head, "I'll figure it out quickly."

"She is very small if she is part dwarf."

Thorin rolled his eyes and sat back down, "That would mean she's part something else and would do that to her figure."

"Son, you know whatever the King decides will be done. Unless it is to order her death," Thrain added on at Thorin's horrified expression. "But what is the will of the King will be done, you know this. And we still can't be certain what she says is true."

"It is."

"How could you know, you don't remember that period of time other than she looks familiar."

Thorin leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, "Because I can feel it, I know she is my One and she wouldn't lie if it wasn't my child in her belly."

The insistence in his tone made Thrain fall quiet, observing his son. "It is a miraculous moment when a dwarf finds their one, something the Line of Durin is well known for and we thank Mahal every time it happens."

"Lapis isn't out to hurt me or anyone. She wants protection and a family, I will provide both even if I have to leave."

The soft spoken words affect both dwarves and Thrain couldn't find anything to say back. If it came down to it, and she was Thorin's One, he could very well lose a son.

Soon enough, the door creaked open and Safa rejoined them in the main room. They looked behind her in the bedroom for Lapis and saw nothing, making them turn to the maid confused.

"She doesn't like her clothes."

Thrain frown at the simple statement, "They are of the finest quality though, what is her complaint?"

"Apparently, she isn't used to so much fabric and length. From what I gathered, she only wore the minimal of clothing while living on her own." Safa leaned back into the room, "Come on, Prince Thorin would like to see how you look."

A rustle of clothe was heard and then Lapis stepped through the doorway, making Thorin catch his jaw before it dropped. The dress wasn't extravagant compared to other dwarrow in Erebor, but the colors and lines worked wonders. Pale blue, Durin blue, earthy brown, with hints of black and white filigree covered her slim body. The band under her breasts accentuated her rounded belly and Thorin's eyes travels down to her feet, that were bare. He wasn't the only one to notice either.

"Did none of the slippers or boots fit?" Thrain asked with a frown.

"Her feet were too small."

Thorin's lips quirked in amusement, more so when he looked Lapis dead on and saw the annoyance in her eyes. She was holding herself remarkably well, Safa had even managed to put some braids and ornaments in her blue hair. He would have to give Lapis her original jewelry at one point, pretending of course they were new gifts. Giving her a smile and a wink, Thorin saw her relax minutely.

"She had boots when she arrived father, just let her wear those if you are adamant about footwear."

Thrain sighed and waved his hand, "Fine. Hurry up though, I have other matters to attend to today."

After another brief struggle, Safa wrestling the boots onto Lapis, they set off. Thrain in front with his two guards, Thorin behind them with Lapis at his side, and Safa behind them, who for some reason was attending the meeting with them. Thorin didn't question her presence but instead focused on trying to comfort his One who was tightening her grip on his arm. Her nails had already start to lengthen when he stroked her fingers with his own, able to touch her as he wanted was a hinderance.

Arriving at their destination, the doors to the throne room were pushed open and Lapis's eyes immediately flew around the great room. As they walked the narrow pathway, she looked over the edge and down into the open cavern that made up most of the hall. Her gaze didn't come up until they were at the throne where his grandfather sat and Thrain announced her name to the King. Gold eyes took in the stone steps up to the carved throne, pausing at Thror who was watching her with evident distrust. No one spoke until the King did and was a few fair minutes until it happened.

"I don't believe you are a dwarf."

"I never said I was."

Silence again. Thorin shifted nervously, his eyes moving between Lapis, his father, and his grandfather. It was known that Thror had been falling into madness, surrounding himself with gold and treasure, holding himself as a God after finding the Arkenstone. Even to the Elves who have lived much longer lives than the King of Erebor.

"Your eyes, they are like liquid gold, not a sight seen anywhere in Middle Earth."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't met many others."

Her voice had wavered and Thorin looked at her in concern. There were only a few times he had heard Lapis's voice tremble and it was only when she was very upset, crying or on the verge of breaking down. Then he noticed her eyes, they were still gold but more intense, and staring above Thror's head at the Arkenstone.

"Why did you come here?"

The harsh words cut through the air and Lapis swayed slightly, held steady by Thorin's hold on her arm. "For Thorin, and his baby."

Whatever was happening to her wasnt good and Frerin stepped forward at Thorin's sideways glance, only to be stopped by his father. The younger brother had escaped his tutor to join Thorin in solidarity and now prayed to the Valar Lapis wouldn't shift into a dragon.

"You haven't taken your eyes off of my Arkenstone since approaching this throne," Thror stood and descended one step. "One would think you were here because of that and not what you said previously."

This wasn't going well and Thorin had to force himself to stay where he was and not pick up his One to runaway. He watched as Thror approached them and threw an anxious look to his father who was watching the scene intently.

"I think you are a liar and a thief." Thror lunged, grabbing Lapis's other arm and dragging her forward from Thorin's grasp. "I dont know who you are and what tricks you are playing, but you are no dwarf and the treasure in this mountain is MINE." The last word thundered around the hall and Lapis's eyes slid shut as she slumped to the ground on her knees. "I condemn you to death." Before anyone could blink, Thror threw Lapis to the side and over the edge.

"NOOO!" Thorin roared the word and dove after her, catching her by the wrist as he too went over the ledge, grabbing onto the rough side with his other hand.

"Thorin!" Frerin was immediately at the edge, holding tight to his brother's forearm.

"If he insists on helping a falsifier, then he can find a way out of this situation. Thrain, take the other one and leave." Thror the left the hall, not taking a glance back to see if his orders had been followed.

Frerin, still crouched trying to hold on to Thorin, sent a pleading look to his father. Dwarves were naturally strong, but the weight of his well muscled brother and a condensed dragon was more than his untrained arms could hold for long. Thrain kept his eye on the throne room doors, not moving until the last of the guards rounded the corner.

"Let go."

Thrain pulled Frerin away and gripped Thorins arm, pulling him back up with a knee braced for leverage. Frerin pulled his brother in at the waist and he tumbled when Thorin swiftly yanked Lapis up with him into a roll, landing on his back with her on his chest. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing shallow, Thorin sat up and cradled her to his chest, his blue eyes burning into his father's one eye.

"There is something wrong with your King, to throw a woman off a cliff."

"Thorin, he's still our grandfather." Frerin said in a low voice.

"I claim no relation to him."

"Thorin," Thrain waited for his son to look back at him. "We need to talk, before you do anything rash. Bring her back to her room and Frerin will stay with her until we are done. While I dont fully trust her, I don't believe you would risk your life for just anyone you didn't know." He looked over at Frerin, "You are excused from your lessons today and will make them up later."

* * *

 _So there we are. There is only a few chapters left for this story. I fully intend to continue Thorin and Lapis into another book._


	31. In A Week

**Ch 31 In A Week**

Thorin didn't want to leave her, but Frerin insisted she would be fine with him and whatever their father wanted to speak about seemed important. Thrain's parting words had been he would be waiting by the treasury hall, near the throne room, and that left a number of possibilities. As he walked the halls surrounding the treasury, Thorin stepped into a balcony that led to the throne room. A noise had caught his attention, but instead of finding his father, Thorin peered down past the shadows and saw Thror. The King was turning in circles in the middle of the vast mountains of gold and gems, small maniacal laughs escaping and echoing around him. Thorin's face fell into a grim expression as he watched his grandfather, the feeling this was why they were meeting privately. Few knew there was something amiss with the King of Erebor, but none questioned or made it their business. As it should be, letting the royal family deal with their own, but looking down at his grandfather, Thorin couldn't help but wonder why.

Staying in the shadows, he stepped back until he was in the main hall again and turned on his heel, only to run into his father.

"Thorin." Thrain's blue eye swept past his son and to the balcony he had just been on, "Come." He led the way further down the hall to where the main treasury office was and shut the door once Thorin was inside.

"I think it might be best for Lapis and I to leave Erebor."

Thrain walked to a chair and sat down before answering. "Don't be brash, no one is leaving."

"My One was almost killed because no one will admit that there is something wrong with our King."

"Don't shout, drawing attention is the last thing we need."

"No, it's exactly what should happen. When has instant death ever been doled out as a sentence? Other than during war." Thorin added, lowering his voice.

"Letting the Dwarf kingdoms know that the Line of Durin may be sick, not a smart maneuver. We may be united by race but knowledge of a weak King being leaked, I don't know what may happen. It would be different if it was a death."

"What do you want me to do, wait for him to try again?" His voice had raised again, quelling slightly at the look his father gave him.

"I expect you to trust me. She will be confined to her rooms, with guards, and allowed minimal visitors. I will inform the King of what I have decided, and should something happen, I will take care of it."

Thorin stewed for a few minutes, joining Thrain and sitting in the other wooden chair nearby. "What is wrong with him?"

Thrain was quiet, rubbing his beard while gathering his thoughts. "It started not long after finding the Arkenstone and the earth shook from its discovery. He began to covet gold, riches in general, hoarding everything he could here and demanding more." Thrain sighed and seemed to instantly age, his shoulders drooping. "The heart of the mountain, the King's Jewel. I think it was the beginning of his end, how he decided that it was a sign that his rule was divine. To even try and make an Elf King pay homage…" he shook his head and looked back at Thorin. "Erebor is known as the Stronghold of Thror, King under the Mountain, mightiest of the dwarf lords, I fear these titles only made it worse."

"Made what worse?" While Thorin had an idea, he needed to hear it from his father.

"His love of gold. The deeper we delved, the rivers of gold, precious gems hewed from rock, it seemed to create a sickness within him. And it grew, in his mind, and he doesn't realize what is happening. His surety, Thorin, before this happened, was that he never doubted his house would endure, for his line laid secure in us. Now I fear he doesn't see us as his family, but as someone who could take his wealth from him."

"What's going to happen then? If he sees everyone as an enemy, then no one is truly safe here." Thorin was starting to think that leaving was probably the best option. The health of Lapis and their baby was his first priority now, there were other dwarf kingdoms he could go or a town where all races worked together.

"I'm not certain. Already I sense the days have turned sour, and the nights growing heavy. Something is coming, I can feel it in my bones. His love of gold has grown too fierce, it is drawing something to us and where sickness thrives, bad things will follow."

A shiver went down his spine and Thorin looked into the eyes of his father, then to the ring he wore on his left hand. It was the Heir ring that would come to him one day and be replaced by the ring Durin III had been given to by Sauron via Celebrimbor, according to dwarf tradition. "What do you suggest is to be done then?"

"Durin's Day is in seven days, after that we will convene a court to discuss this problem. Until then, keep out of his way along with Frerin and your One, I feel the years of peace and plenty are not to last for long now." Thrain dismissed his son and continued to sit in the chair, lost in thought until his advisor came for him.

In the next week, Thorin and Frerin did what they could to comfort Lapis. Not being able to go outside was taking a toll on her and she had only shifted once, staying a dragon for the better part of a day. Thorin had been frantic, constantly worried someone was going to come and want to speak to her. Thankfully, that hadn't happened until the day after and it was Dis. Their little sister had been very put out that her brother had a One and hadn't told or introduced her to Lapis. If Thorin had a worry, it disappeared when Lapis cooed at the little dwarrow and played with her on the fur rugs, some of her dragon features showing through. Dis loved that there was someone else to play with and chattered on about nonsensical things only a child would care about.

The brothers did as advised and did their best to not be seen by their grandfather. They did still have to partake in their studies, but for that week, Thrain allowed half time off. Meaning three days before Durin's Day, they were free to do as they pleased. Which is why two days before the festival, Thorin and Lapis were alone in her rooms, Frerin was distracting Dis in another part of the mountain so the two could enjoy their time together. Thorin was doing his best to distract his One until a plan could be made to sneak her outside, unless they could convince Thrain to let her go out the front gate. Currently, Thorin was rubbing his hands over the skin of her belly while Lapis sat back on the bed with many cushions. He was speaking to their child in Khuzdul and she could only understand half of what he said.

Lapis smiled at Thorin as he pressed his cheek to her bare skin, "You look happy."

Thorin peered up at her, "That would be because I am, you make me immensely happy."

"What were you thinking of?"

"How long you might be pregnant. Following the timeline for a female dwarf, you are much larger than one would be right now." He grinned at a thought. "What if you were carrying more than one child?"

"I think it would be worth more than the gifts you have already given me."

Thorin raised himself up to look at her better, "You wouldn't mind if you were carrying more than one baby?"

"Why should it? All the animals I have seen in the years hunting, many of them give multiple births. To have someone such as yourself be a father and partner, I would be grateful to give you many children." Her pale hand stroked the hair on his head, tucking the loose strands behind his ear.

"Someone such as me? What do you mean?"

"In all the books and lessons you and Frerin have given me, I learned a lot of the world and what certain things are called that you and I hold close to us. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart, that is open." Lapis rose to her knees and looked Thorin in the eyes. "I can ask no more than that. They are fantastic gifts to have and to pass on to our children. I don't know how I came to be or what I was doing in this mountain, but I couldn't be happier how it turned out upon meeting you."

Her words shook his soul and Thorin's heart clenched. His hand took hold of her chin and he swooped in, kissing her hard and lowered Lapis to the bed. No thought was given whether or not Frerin and Dis would return as clothes were pushed aside and sounds of their love making filled the room.

The next day, Thrain woke his son and told Thorin he needed him to meet with Captain Gatik and check the ramparts. The look that was thrown his way from the bed was all Thrain needed to understand his eldest wasn't impressed on having to work on a given day off. But the promise of Lapis being able to take part in the festival had Thorin rolling out of bed and quickly dressing. After meeting up with the Captain at the training hall, Thrain having parted a while back, Gatik went over what he was looking for as the walked the halls and to the ramparts.

The air was stiff, hot and dry, and Thorin could hear the wind creaking the pines on the hills surrounds the mountain. A great gust of wind hit the mountain, intensifying the sound as Thorin and Gatik were halfway through the battlements. Both stopped and more than one guard rushed to the edge to look for any sign of danger. Thorin frowned and tried to join them only to be pushed back.

"What?" He stared at the Captain waiting for an answer. "What is it?"

"Dragon." Gatik pushed Thorin towards one of the pillars again and leaned over the opening to the halls below. "DRAGON!"

Screams and shouts came from all directions and Thorin swiveled on his heel towards Dale before he was pulled backwards and held behind a pillar in Gatik's arms as a roar sounded and fire rained down on Erebor. Sounds of fear and panic filled the air, the scent of death and sulfur burning Thorin's lungs as all he could think about was Lapis. He tore himself away from the strong grip and stumbled down the ramparts, Gatik right behind him.

"We have to assemble the army!"

Thorin tried to ignore him but the older dwarf grabbed his arm and began to drag him off. He dug his feet in, "No! I need to get her to safety!"

"The guards will help her, I need you here. Prince Thorin, your people are more than one person, no matter who it is. The guards and probably your brother will see her to safety, I need you to help us fight this beast."

With his heart hammering in his chest, every instinct telling him to go get Lapis and run. But his mind knew the Captain was right, females were important to dwarves and no matter who they were, dwarves would help get them out. Nodding, Thorin ran after Gatik to the weapons room where soldiers were already donning armor and weapons.

* * *

 _Alright ladies and gents, there is probably going to be only one chapter after this, two if I don't fit it all in. hope everyone enjoyed the chapter._


	32. Ends in a Blaze

_I hmm know, this is sad, but this is the last chapter for this particular story. Please see AN at the end. Thank you everyone for the reviews and following my story, love you all._

 **Ch 32 Ends in a Blaze**

The mountain seemed to shake and Lapis held Dis to her as she stared wide eyed at Frerin who was looking around confused. She could just barely hear screams and knew the other two hadn't, her senses being more advance as a dragon. Frerin stood and walked to the door, opening it to speak with the guards outside.

"What happened?"

The one on the left answered first, "I'm not sure. Unless someone comes, we are to stay here."

With a nod, Frerin stepped back and paused as he was about to shut the door at the sound of footsteps running towards them. He leaned back out and waited for the person to arrive. A minute later, a soldier came running at them, skidding to a stop, out of breath.

"D-dragon."

No one moved, unsure if they had heard the other dwarf correctly. A few seconds later, it was confirmed.

"There's a fire-breathing dragon attacking Erebor! An evacuation is in place, including the girl."

Frerin spun in place and found Lapis staring at him in the same shock he was feeling. "You're the girl, come on!"

Many thoughts ran through her mind in that moment, but the one at the forefront was that there was another dragon other than herself. Her and Thorin had postulated that there might be, but there wasn't much standing evidence that could be found. When Frerin physically shook her to move, Lapis scooped up Dis as she stood and they were ushered out, the guards flanking on either side of them with the other leading the way.

"What about Thorin?" Frerin shouted to the soldier in front.

"He's leading the army with Captain Gatik and your father, we are to make sure you three get to safety."

Lapis came to a halt, along with her breathing. No. She wouldn't leave Thorin to the mercy of a dragon they knew nothing of, especially one that could incinerate him. She could feel Frerin tugging at her arm but paid no attention to his words as she shoved the dwarfling into his arms and took off running. Whatever shouts followed her were ignored.

"Lapis, no!" Frerin wanted to chase after her but with his sister quivering in his arms, he stayed watching as she disappeared around a corner.

"Your Majesty, we need to get you both out of the mountain in case it falls. Come along."

All he could do was pray Lapis wouldn't die along with his brother as the guards pulled him down another hallway.

Running passed dwarves, Lapis began to shed her clothes. If anyone noticed in their panic, none said a word; until she was completely naked and jumped over the ledge in an open hallway that overlooked the grand entrance. More screams were heard as she shifted into her dragon form and soared towards the red and black spiked tail she saw disappearing. Nothing crossed her mind except for the need to find Thorin and destroy whatever got in her way.

* * *

Thorin ran down the hall to the throne room with his sword in hand in search of his grandfather. The dragon had broken through the entrance, smashing the stone wall to bits, before continuing its way through Erebor, killing dwarves as it went in search of the gold hidden in the middle of the kingdom. Ahead of him, Thror ducked into a doorway that led to the treasury and Thorin ran faster. He arrived in time to pull his grandfather away from the river of gold that swept the Arkenstone away before their eyes. A sound like rumbling thunder shook the walls and Thorin dragged Thror up the stairs with his sword pointed at the dragon he could see under the gold.

"No! We cannot leave it behind!"

Thror tried to fight off his grandson to run back and retrieve the Arkenstone but Thorin held fast and was joined by another soldier who helped carry the King out of Erebor with the rest of the fleeing dwarves. Just before they reach the broken entrance, another roar echoed and Thorin spun in place, immediately recognizing the sound as Lapis crying out as a dragon. She was supposed to be guarded and out of Erebor by now, what had happened? He took a step back into his ruined home, dropping Thror's arm in the process, intending to run back inside to find her.

"Thorin?"

He turned back at his name, knowing it was Frerin calling him. Had he gotten out through the back passageway? Maybe he was wrong and Lapis was outside. Thorin picked up Thror again and with help, rushed out the gate and over the bridge, searching frantically for Frerin.

"Thorin!"

Frerin came running up from the right holding Dis and Thorin's heart sank. That wasn't where the secret passage his ancestors had made, the tunnels Lapis had made for him were over there. And she wasn't with them. "Where is she?"

Dis clung to him tighter at Thorin's yell and Frerin paled further. "I don't know, she ran off once she heard you were facing off with the fire-breather."

His breathing quickened, slowly turned back to Erebor where some of his people were running out, some of them yelling about another dragon, one that roared ice instead of fire. In that moment, Thorin would remember that his blood ran cold and fear overtook his senses. She wouldn't go fight the dragon he had seen, it was five times the size of her own form. A tug at his sleeve grabbed his attention and Frerin pointed to the ridge line. On the horizon, there stood an army of Elves with King Thranduil astride an elk.

"Help us!" Thorin waved his arm, silently pleading the Elf would do so, but it was in vain. They watched as King Thranduil tuned away, leading his people away from the carnage of the dwarves. He wouldn't risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of a dragon, leaving Thorin to glare after him hatefully. Screams mingled with the crackling of flames and Thorin felt his stomach sink further at a wailing cry coming from within Erebor. "No."

Frerin turned around with his brother at the anguished roar-like cry. "Was that…"

Thorin's knees gave out and he crumpled to the ground. "Lapis…"

"We don't know she's dead, we can go back and look for her." Frerin said desperately, try to hold onto hope.

He didn't hear his brother's words though, all Thorin heard was the mirad of two dragons roaring at the same time. The rumbling sounds were different and he could hear the one in pain above the echoing triumph call. It wasn't possible, he had just found her. They were going to have a family. She was going to be his wife. And now, there was nothing. Thorin let out a war cry and tried to run back into the mountain, only to be stopped by his father.

"Thorin, stop."

"No, I'm going back for her."

"Son, there's no one left in Erebor alive." Thrain held his son back, struggling slightly.

"I need to get her, she's mine." He kept trying to break his father's hold on his arms.

"Thorin, think of our people." Thrain pulled Thorin into a hug, whispering in his ear. "I don't know what you know, but a dragon cannot be your One. It is impossible. I watched her jump and change, attacking the red dragon with her ice. If she is alive, not only would it be a miracle, but you could never be together." Thrain pulled back, "We have to lead our people Thorin, it's time to step into your place at my side now." He walked away, to Thror, helped his father up and called for the dwarves around to head to the lake.

Thorin stood in shock, staring at his broken home, Frerin coming to his side. There was no other noise coming from the mountain now, just the sounds of dwarves running from their home and the bells of Dale ringing in the distance. His whole world had crumbled in such a small amount of time, his whole future gone in a flash of fire.

"I'm so sorry, Thorin." Frerin whispered to his brother. "We have to leave, there's nothing else for us." Dis was crying into his chest and he was scared what was going to happen now, winter would be here soon. Adjusting their sister into one arm, Frerin placed his hand at Thorin's elbow and tugged to get him moving. When his brother faced him, he watched as all emotion left Thorin's face and was replaced by an emotionless mask. Before Frerin could say anything, Thorin walked away and joined their father at the head of the group. He watched as the Dwarves of Erebor staggered away and adjusted Dis in his arms again before joining the last of them as they walked away from their home.

* * *

Lapis stirred, waking slowly, as pain throbbed in her head. There was pressure on her chest also and she opened her eyes to see a large clawed wing pinning her down. Anger coursed through her body as a growl vibrated up her throat, but before she could spew her ice at the much larger dragon, he spoke.

"Do not try, little dragon, you can not harm me with water." The claw shifted and flexed. "The only reason I did not kill you was from intrigue, nothing else. Now tell me, how did a dragon mate with a dwarf? I can smell his spawn in your belly."

Fear took place of her anger and Lapis growled, no one insulted her mate.

"Calm yourself or I will not hesitate in crushing you. Answer my questions and you might live. How?"

As an answer, she shifted into her human form and started at him defiantly, glaring at him while laying on her back.

"Well now, isn't this fascinating."

* * *

 _Hey everyone! So yes, this story is done, but look out for the next one, **The Jewel of the Lonely Mountain**. It will contain Lapis and smaug interactions, thorin snippets, and possibly the end of the journey to reclaim Erebor. Stay tuned!_


End file.
